<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royally Screwed by Poppifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209990">Royally Screwed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppifer/pseuds/Poppifer'>Poppifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern Royalty, Romance, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppifer/pseuds/Poppifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU - Princess Poppy and Prince Branch are rivaling royalty from two neighboring countries. They absolutely can’t stand one another. After an international incident, they are forced to fake a friendship for the press and accidentally start to develop feelings for one another.</p><p>Mature content will be featured in later chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best Broppy, Top Shelf Broppy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Royal Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to a new AU! In this one, Troll Country has different sets of royalty (not necessarily split up by troll music types like in the movies). Smidge &amp; Branch are siblings. More differences will be pointed out in the story. Ehhh I think it works? Anyways, the point is, this is a rom-com of Branch &amp; Poppy going from rivals, to friends, to lovers. It WILL get mature in later chapters. I hope you all enjoy it. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess Poppy eyed her enormous wardrobe, a collection of the most gorgeous outfits in all the land of Trollstopia. Her pals, fashion designers, and wardrobe curators Satin and Chenille stood by, anxiously awaiting her decision.</p><p>Poppy let out a dramatic sigh, “Nothing looks right, girls, I’m sorry,” she shook her head, “Attending a royal wedding is so tricky, right?”</p><p>“Ugh, absolutely the trickiest,” Satin agreed, pulling out some drawing paper. </p><p>Chenille flipped through the existing dresses, “Don’t worry, your highness, we will find you the PERFECT dress.”</p><p>“It can’t be TOO perfect, I can’t be dressed better than the Bride,” She sighed, “But I have to look amazing,” she lightly touched some of the dresses as she walked through again. She wrapped some fabric around her waist, “Green? Gold? Champagne? Pink?”</p><p>“Pink just blends in with your skin,” Satin shook her head, intensely sketching and pulling out markers.</p><p>“Ugh, I know, but maybe I could aim for that sorta nude look, that’ll drive the press wild,” She snickered, “I love that.”</p><p>Chenille chuckled, “Hmm that’s not a terrible idea. I bet a dress like that would turn the head of your favorite rival,” she winked and Satin let out a loud laugh. They both covered their mouths instantly, Poppy was not laughing with them.</p><p>With her hands placed tightly on her hips, she scolded them, “I haven’t the faintest idea of who you mean,” she narrowed her eyes, pushing the fabric away.</p><p>The twins exchanged glances, unsure of what to say next.</p><p>“You know, Prince Branch of -,” Satin started, before Chenille elbowed her sister in the side, “Ow!”</p><p>Poppy gave a small smirk, looking at the fabric again, “Prince Branch and I have nothing in common, calling us rivals would be insinuating that we had any connection at all,” she paused, “Yeah, let’s go with something pink, close to my skin tone,” she winked at the twins. Satin and Chenille glanced at each other, eyebrows raised.</p><p>Princess Poppy of Trollstopia was living a practically perfect life. Troll Country was full of lands, each governed by their own royalty. Poppy’s father King Peppy ran Trollstopia, and Poppy’s life was set for a happily ever after. The entire kingdom adored her! She loved to throw parties for her people, support charities and lit up the press and social media with her extravagant outfits and adventures. She was charming, enthusiastic, and loved her people - everything you could want from a leader.</p><p>She didn’t even have to worry too much about her future marriage, her father was planning to pick a troll for her to marry. She didn’t think much of it. A prince charming that would swoon over her? And no effort required? It sounded like a great deal to Poppy. Dating while also being royalty was an exhausting chore.</p><p>And then, there was Branch.</p><p>Prince Branch of Roseland Island was not as charming as his hometown’s name. He kept to himself, ignored Princess Poppy’s party invitations, and was considerably grumpy and aloof. He was handsome as heck though, and the press constantly praised him for his style and good looks. Princess Poppy would roll her eyes and make a snarky comment anytime he showed up in a magazine. </p><p>A few years back Branch and Poppy had an embarrassing public interaction, and ever since then the press declared them rivals and would speculate about the next possible messy public snafu. It was a bit of a public relations nightmare, as King Peppy was always hoping to improve trade between their two lands, and Branch’s grandmother Queen Rosiepuff was a little bit put off, making negotiations incredibly difficult. Princess Poppy held firm though, her and Branch were never going to get along.</p><p>The unfortunate side of being royal meant that you were obligated to attend most royal weddings, and this happened to be the royal wedding of Branch’s sister Princess Smidge. Poppy had nothing against Princess Smidge, they had been friends for years, so she was thrilled to have the opportunity to see her friend get married. The idea of having to be in the same room as Prince Branch made her nauseated. So naturally, she needed to find a way to look as absolutely drop-dead gorgeous as possible, without being prettier than Smidge.</p><p>You know, the sort of thing you have to think about when trying to one-up your rival.</p><p>Princess Poppy shook off her frustrations with Branch. Tonight was about her buddy Smidge! Tonight was about - looking like a babe and making Prince Branch feel annoyed about it. She had her priorities straight.</p><p>Chenille and Satin simultaneously cheered, “This dress looks perfect!” And they pulled it out for Poppy to try on.</p><p>Poppy fit into the dress like a glove, she approached her wall of mirrors and spun around. The dress matched her skin-tone fairly close and was covered in sparkling gems, perfectly placed to be alluring and make her appear a step above appearing to be naked. The dress had a stunning train that followed her, she felt and looked dazzling. She hummed and smiled and nodded with approval, “This will knock ‘em dead for sure.”</p><p>Chenille whispered to Satin, “It’ll knock HIM dead, for sure,” and the twins quietly giggled.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Prince Branch examined his royal military outfit in the mirror, fidgeting with some buttons and trying to smooth his hair together.</p><p>“You look more nervous than me,” a laugh came from behind him, “How you doin’ buddy?”</p><p>Branch turned around to smile at his sister’s soon-to-be husband, Milton, “I’m fine, I’m not nervous,” he shrugged, “I just want to make sure her special day is special. I only have one sister, you know.”</p><p>“So I’ve noticed,” Milton patted Branch on the back, “And she’s the best.”</p><p>“Welcome to the family,” Branch gave a laugh, “And thank you for taking the pressure off ME getting married, I know Gran goes crazy for a wedding. I was getting tired of all the nudging from her,” he touched his own arm, “I have the bruising from her walking cane to prove it!”</p><p>Milton laughed, “No problem,” he smirked, “Any prospects though?”</p><p>“Hey now,” Branch narrowed his eyes, “Don’t tell me you’ve been reading the tabloids.”</p><p>Milton took out his phone and scrolled through it, “Who me? No! I just found some priceless ones while skimming the Internet today,” he chuckled, “Prince Branch Secret Elopement Planned???” </p><p>Branch rolled his eyes, “Like anything could be a secret around here.”</p><p>“Prince Branch Reportedly Dating More Than One Troll!” Milton laughed.</p><p>“News to me,” he snorted.</p><p>“Prince Branch Gone Wild!”</p><p>“Ok ok,” Branch put his hand over Milton’s phone, “I get it,” he rolled his eyes, “The press doesn’t know what to do with me. I don’t attend wild parties, I don’t date around, I don’t cause international drama - clearly, I’m boring, and they can’t deal with it.”</p><p>“Unlike a pesky pink princess we know?” Milton winked, to which Branch blushed with irritation.</p><p>“Yeah, unlike that pesky pink princess,” he shook his head, “Never mind that, today is about you and Smidge. Are you ready?”</p><p>Milton smiled warmly, “I’ve been ready to marry her forever.”</p><p>Branch smiled in response, he wished he could feel that way over a Troll.</p><p>He knew one thing for certain though, he would never, ever, let himself feel that way over Princess Poppy.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Poppy stepped out of her limo, into the shining lights of the royal red carpet, followed by her dad King Peppy, and their bodyguard Biggie. Everyone who was anyone was in attendance, and the streets were lined with trolls that wished they could be in attendance. She waved at the crowds and the cameras, twirling her stunning sparkling dress, which glimmered in the sun.</p><p>She blew a kiss to the camera and gave a wink.</p><p>She was Trollstopia’s sweetheart, and she made sure to emphasize that at every opportunity.</p><p>Poppy headed indoors, waving and greeting friends along the way. She loved a good party, and this was definitely going to be the best party.</p><p>“Prince Cooper! Prince D!” Poppy gasped as she ran up to her friends and gave them hugs.</p><p>“Princess Poppy, it’s a pleasure,” Darnell gave her a fist bump as she laughed, “You look absolutely stunning.”</p><p>“Dang Poppy, you’re like a disco ball,” Cooper nodded in agreement.</p><p>She did a little spin in her dress, “Aw thanks guys, just trying to sparkle for Smidge’s big day!”</p><p>Biggie popped into view, “Your royal highness!”</p><p>She jumped in surprise, “Hey Biggie! What’s up?”</p><p>“I believe it’s time for everyone to be seated,” he nodded at the two Princes, “It’s nice to see you both again.”</p><p>Poppy and her friends entered the church, quickly taking their seats near each other. Poppy was bouncing in her seat, “I can’t wait to see Smidge’s dress!” She sighed.</p><p>“I bet that’s not all you’re excited to see,” Prince D laughed.</p><p>Poppy sat up quickly and glared at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Before he could answer, the lights began to dim and the orchestra started to play. Classical Trolls started to play a soft melody, and everyone turned their heads towards the entrance, eagerly anticipating the wedding party.</p><p>Milton, the officiant, and his groomsmen would be coming down the aisle first. Poppy’s hand gripped the edge of her seat tightly in anticipation. She was excited about Smidge, that’s all it was. One of her best friends getting married, of course that’s where her mind was at. Milton came along and was looking incredibly nice. He wasn’t the sort to go out of his way on his appearances, but today was special. He was cleaned up and as handsome as ever. He winked at his friends as he walked up towards the altar.</p><p>Poppy smiled at the groomsmen, some she didn’t recognize because she didn’t know Milton’s friends and family quite so well. They all looked equally handsome, prim, and proper. She absentmindedly wondered if any of them would be asking her to dance. That was one of the nice perks of royal weddings. Dancing with handsome men she had never met before. There always seemed to be plenty of them at these events.</p><p>Why wasn’t Branch there? Her mind halted, wondering why she cared, but the thought did cross her mind that Branch would definitely be a groomsman. Was he already at the front and she hadn’t seen him? Why was she thinking about this? She silently cursed at herself, it didn’t matter, she didn’t care.</p><p>The music changed. The bridesmaids came next. Poppy was quietly a little sad to not be asked to be one of them, but Smidge had so many ladies in her extended family, there was definitely no room. The positive was that Poppy was free to wear whatever she wanted. The bridesmaid dresses were nothing to write home about, leaving her to go wild with her own outfit. All things running through her mind as she watched everyone go down the aisle.</p><p>The music continued to drift softly through the air, it took a more dramatic change, as the youngest trolls of the family skipped down the aisle, tossing flowers as they went. Everyone started to stand for the bride. Poppy’s eyes looked up and instantly locked with Branch’s. Her brain froze and her smile disappeared. He was walking down the aisle, holding onto Smidge’s arm. Of course, since Branch and Smidge’s parents had passed, of course, Smidge would ask her brother to walk her down the aisle. She hadn’t been mentally prepared for that. He looked drop-dead stunning in his royal military uniform. His eyes quickly diverted from Poppy back to his sister. He was looking at her with love and patted her elbow. He whispered something to Smidge and she chuckled. Poppy felt a nudge and blinked back to reality. Prince D was reminding her to stand up for the bride. She quickly shot up just as Smidge and Branch walked by, gaining a quiet laugh from Prince D and Cooper.</p><p>She turned to glare at them but was shot down by Prince D’s ‘I told you so’ smirk.</p><p>“What?!” She hissed.</p><p>“Nothing,” He shrugged as they all sat down, now that Smidge and Branch had reached the altar. Prince D whispered, “Bet you didn’t even look at Smidge’s dress.”</p><p>Poppy turned red, she had not. She had completely missed the moment of acknowledging her friend walking down the aisle. She exhaled trying to focus on the wedding and think about her friend, instead of her friend’s obnoxious brother.</p><p>“What is it with you and Branch, anyways?” Cooper whispered a little too loud. Prince D elbowed his brother. Someone nearby made a ‘shush’ sound as cameras rolled by to continue filming the event.</p><p>Poppy shrugged and eyed the brothers, “Nothing. He’s the worst. I wouldn’t even want to be here, except for Smidge. I’m certain he doesn’t want me here either.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Everyone cheered, and music boomed, as the new husband and wife entered the reception hall. The guests got to their feet, clapping and hollering and stomping as the two newlyweds waved at everyone. They began to dance to their first dance. Poppy smiled from a corner of the room, sipping a glass of champagne.</p><p>“They’re a beautiful couple,” a recognizable voice said next to her. She jumped briefly, suddenly seeing it was her dad, King Peppy.</p><p>She nodded enthusiastically, “They sure are! A perfect match too. I hope I find a love like that.”</p><p>He laughed and patted her shoulder, “I’m certain you’ll be next, my dear,” he walked away to say hi to another royal family. Poppy sighed in her corner as she watched her friends dance and cheer to a new beginning. She looked around for more friends, but everyone seemed occupied. Despite being a popular party girl, she felt like it was going to be a long evening. What was her problem?</p><p>Oh. There was her problem.</p><p>Across the way was Prince Branch. Milton and Smidge had concluded their dancing, and Branch was giving a speech. Some words about watching Smidge grow up, the first time he met Milton, and his words of wisdom for the new couple. It was deeply uncharacteristic of Branch, and probably the only time she had ever seen him so warm and loud in front of so many people. How bizarre. Poppy began to sip her drink aggressively. This boy refused her parties, but clearly had some of this party energy within him. He must really hate her to avoid her invitations.</p><p>The speech ended and everyone resumed eating and dancing. Alcohol was drifting around the room. Branch took a glass and made his way over to the cake table. His happy speech face quickly dwindled back to a face she recognized. One that seemed quiet and uninterested. How it annoyed her!</p><p>She downed the rest of her glass of champagne and made her way over to him. He thumbed through his phone, not noticing the pink hot mess heading in his direction. Oh, how she disliked him! Standing there looking slick as hell in his royal outfit, probably thinking of awful things to say to her. She grabbed another glass of champagne and marched up to him, like a complete idiot.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here, your royal highness,” she did a mocking curtsy. He gave her a weird look.</p><p>“Princess,” he nodded and looked back at his phone, “Yes, funny I would be at my own sister’s wedding.”</p><p>He did have a point.</p><p>She inhaled, “Why won’t you come to any of my parties?”</p><p>He blinked, “Aren’t we at a party now?”</p><p>“You know what I mean! You always ignore my invitations,” she gripped her glass tightly, “It would be nice if you’d just come for once.”</p><p>He pretended to think about it for a moment, “No thanks, not my crowd.”</p><p>“Smidge always comes,” she crossed her arms.</p><p>“Yeah, cause she’s your friend, it’s her crowd,” he crossed his arms as well, still holding his drink, “You are neither my friend nor my crowd.”</p><p>Poppy’s lips pressed together tightly, she was about to respond when Smidge appeared, wrapping her arms around her.</p><p>“Poppy! It’s so great to see you, I hope you’re having fun!” Smidge hugged her friend tightly and whispered, “Do not fight my brother please,” and broke away to face Branch, “Be nice,” before running over to the next group of friends. Poppy’s face went red glancing away from Branch.</p><p>The wedding photographer popped in to snap a photo, “You two should dance! It’ll make for a great photo!” Poppy and Branch looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Branch set his drink down, but Poppy downed hers. They embraced to dance, the photographer got his shot and moved along. They held the position for a moment longer than either of them expected.</p><p>Branch sighed, “Would you like to actually dance?”</p><p>She shrugged, “I guess we might as well.” He began to push her across the room, waltzing to the music that played in the air. It was like being a cute couple of trolls in a music box, spinning and dancing around like no one else was watching. The world blurred and all Poppy could see was him. His dark eyes, his small smirk, a slight dimple. Details she rarely got to appreciate from a distance. Her heartbeat went wild. He spun her around. The brief breeze brought his scent to her nose, she inhaled it deeply. The moment felt like it lasted years, and simultaneously all too brief. They landed in each other’s arms, back at the cake table, breathing heavily and looking deep into each other’s eyes.</p><p>She blinked and parted from him, the alcohol settling in, she shook her head, “I don’t understand you.”</p><p>“What? I’m just doing my princely duty, dancing with princesses,” He shrugged, his face turning a deep shade of purple, “There’s nothing more to it, you’re just another obligation.”</p><p>A step too far. Another waiter with a tray of drinks walked by, and she grabbed another glass of champagne and tossed it in Branch’s face.</p><p>He yelped, “What is your problem?!” </p><p>“YOU are my problem!” She yelled back, getting in his face, “Why do you hate me so much?”</p><p>“Hate you?” He backed up. Poppy tapped at his chest.</p><p>“Yeah! You ignore me, and you’re rude and condescending when you DO talk to me! I’ve had enough!” She pushed at his chest once again. In a state of shock, he lost his balance, flailing his arms, he grabbed onto Poppy. The two of them tumbled, breaking their fall with the wedding cake. </p><p>Cameras started to flash, a loud commotion erupted. Branch looked up, completely covered in cake, with the most frustrating girl in his life completely on top of him.</p><p>Poppy groaned as she cleared cake off her face, looking below to realize how close she was to a fuming Prince Branch. Great. Just what this wedding needed, an international incident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Royal Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This shall be fun!<br/>A few friendly reminders - you can see art for this story on my Instagram page @Poppifer!<br/>Additionally, this story will eventually have mature elements and will be NSFW. I will update the tags when that happens. Please respect the rating/tags if this is either not your cup of tea, or you are not of age. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess Poppy wiped the excess wedding cake off her face. She stood by a mirror in a dressing room, using every towel available to clean herself up. Her dress would definitely require some serious work to be saved, and she was certain she would be finding pieces of cake crumbs in her hair for weeks.</p><p>The door creaked open, a familiar voice rang out, “Poppy?”</p><p>She turned to see Smidge, still in her wedding dress, with arms crossed and a foot-tapping.</p><p>“Oh my gah, Smidge, I’m so sorry,” Poppy rushed to her friend, unsure of whether embracing would be a bad idea or not. Smidge put up a hand, and Poppy froze, understanding that now was not the time for hugs.</p><p>Smidge cleared her throat, “You’re lucky I have a great sense of humor.” Poppy nodded her head vigorously.</p><p>“Smidge, I’m so sorry,” Poppy whispered, “I know you told me-”</p><p>“I TOLD YOU, to not fight my brother,” She rolled her eyes, “But whatever. This isn’t the biggest deal to me, you know I’m pretty chill,” her voice lowered in annoyance, “I wish I had some of that cake first though.”</p><p>Poppy couldn’t help it, she chuckled in response, and Smidge’s expression softened.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Poppy repeated, “There’s probably still some cake in my hair if you want that.”</p><p>Smidge gave a smirk, “I might take you up on that. Anyways, that’s not really why I’m here,” she gestured for Poppy to follow her, and Poppy followed, heading briefly down the hall. </p><p>Biggie escorted them, and gave Poppy a glance as he whispered, “You’re in trouble.”</p><p>Poppy gave a small eye roll as they walked, “I noticed.”</p><p>“I really mean it, photos are already all over social media. They’re calling it the Cake Catastrophe. Cake Gate. Cakeaggedon,” He whispered as they neared the door.</p><p>“Surely it can’t be that bad,” Poppy muttered as Smidge opened the door to a larger dressing room. The room was packed with Poppy’s family and royal representatives, as well as Smidge and Branch’s family and representatives. Her face flushed instantly, seeing Branch sitting on a couch. He was in a white tank top and wore some old sweatpants, clearly having given up on his cake covered uniform. He was back to thumbing through his phone, as their families loudly bickered. His eyes glanced up to see her.</p><p>Poppy considered sitting near him for a moment since there wasn’t much room elsewhere. He narrowed his eyes and went back to his phone, and she started to reconsider.</p><p>“Princess,” King Peppy’s voice boomed near her. The room instantly went silent as everyone clearly noticed Poppy entering the room for the first time.</p><p>King Peppy continued, “On the couch, now,” he pointed next to Branch. Branch looked immediately offended and huffed as he scooted over to make space. Poppy awkwardly waddled through the room, her dress heavy from the cake splattering.</p><p>“Anyone have an outfit I can borrow?” She asked with a laugh, but no one humored her. She sat with a squish next to Branch.</p><p>Queen Rosiepuff approached first, clearing her throat, “You two have caused quite a stir, I’m told. The press is going wild over this story. Some claiming one or both of you were injured, some claiming this is the start of a war.”</p><p>Poppy nodded, “I’m so sorry your majesty.”</p><p>Branch looked offended, “Grandma! I didn’t do anything!”</p><p>“Precisely the problem, Prince Branch,” she glared, and he instantly pressed his lips shut as she continued, “You did nothing to keep your conflict with the Princess under control. You are going to be a King someday, it would be preferable if you did not start a WAR with our neighboring countries because you have some petty feud about - what was it?”</p><p>“Party invitations,” Branch mumbled.</p><p>Rosiepuff shook her head and looked at King Peppy. He nodded, “We have come to an agreement, which you will both participate in.”</p><p>Poppy and Branch exchanged uncertain glances.</p><p>“We have to make the press think this was all a big misunderstanding. The last thing we want is for all this to blow up and make our people distrust us. We already have enough problems as it is, and we want the two of you to grow up into respectable world leaders that can overcome minor problems, and work together to make our countries a better place,” Queen Rosiepuff started.</p><p>Poppy interrupted, “Dad, you’re not considering making us betrothed, are you? Because I have CONCERNS.”</p><p>“What?! I can’t marry her!” Branch erupted.</p><p>“SILENCE,” Queen Rosiepuff boomed, the Prince and Princess sunk back into their seats, “Neither of you are getting married, so help me Gah, I cannot imagine how chaotic you two would be as husband and wife. No, we are instead asking for the simple task of the two of you to PRETEND to be FRIENDS.”</p><p>“Come again?” Poppy squeaked.</p><p>King Peppy continued, “We have spoken to our staff and we think this will look the best to our people, if the Princess of Trollstopia and the Prince of Roseland can put aside their differences, and become friends, it will be a symbol of hope for all trolls - and get the press off our backs for this international incident.”</p><p>Branch blinked, “We have to be friends? What does that mean?”</p><p>“Surprising no one, Prince Charming over here has no idea what a FRIEND is,” Poppy scoffed, and Branch elbowed her in response.</p><p>“It means, you will visit each other's respective countries, you will be seen in public and at royal events being friendly. You will post on social media evidence of your friendship,” Queen Rosiepuff crossed her arms in a most dignified way, “We have a list of events coming up that you both are required to attend and post about. When this list is complete and provided the press has moved on, you may both return to generally ignoring one another.”</p><p>Poppy huffed, “I mean, he won’t even respond to one of my royal party invitations, what’s to make him commit to this?”</p><p>“Me? What about you? You’d have to hang out with me at events you wouldn’t be caught dead at,” Branch snapped back.</p><p>“I’ve never met an event I didn’t want to attend!”</p><p>Branch laughed, “Oh yeah? What about hospital visits? Meeting with those in poverty? War zones? Charities? United Nations meetings? You know - the non-party stuff. Do you even know what your job would require if you suddenly became Queen? I know I pretty much never see you at THOSE events. The job of being a royal isn’t all about parties, Princess.”</p><p>Poppy was silent. He was right, but she never would admit it. She avoided THOSE kinds of events like a plague. She didn’t really see the point, and her dad handled those matters primarily since he was actually King. Branch was not King of his country yet, but because his grandma was the Queen and considerably older, it made sense he would actively be learning his eventual duties. Poppy silently hoped she would go another few decades of being the party hopping princess, avoiding the real royal responsibilities as long as she could. </p><p>Amongst her awkward silence, King Peppy revealed a piece of paper, “We had our lawyers quickly put together an agreement for the two of you.”</p><p>“Lawyers? Jeez dad,” Poppy rolled her eyes, “This is so DRAMATIC.”</p><p>“Oh? As dramatic as getting in an alcohol influenced fight and destroying a cake at a royal wedding?” Queen Rosiepuff smiled, before tapping on the paper, “Sign it.”</p><p>Poppy and Branch signed the papers begrudgingly. King Peppy and Queen Rosiepuff shook hands and the entire royal entourage exited the room, minus Biggie, Branch and Princess Smidge.</p><p>Branch shook his head, “This is ridiculous. But whatever, we’ll fake our way through this, make the people happy and never have to talk to each other ever again.”</p><p>“Fine by me,” Poppy shrugged. She sighed and turned to Princess Smidge, who was crossing her arms, “I’m sorry, again, Smidge.”</p><p>Smidge shrugged, “Hey you know me, I’ll be laughing about this for years. I can’t wait to see the two of you fake friendship for the general public.”</p><p>“Hey sis,” Branch interrupted softly. He stood up and approached her, “I’m truly sorry.” He gave her a tight hug, “I know this day meant a lot to you, I should have chilled out, but you know,” he shrugged.</p><p>Smidge squeezed her brother back, and waved as she started to walk away, “Later losers, I have a husband to hunt down!”</p><p>Branch exhaled as she left the room, turning his head to glance at Poppy. Her face turned red instantly, and she looked away.</p><p>“I hope you’re happy,” Branch muttered as he left the room. </p><p>Poppy turned to Biggie, she sighed, “Got any extra clothes for me in the limo?”</p><p>Biggie winked and pulled out a duffle bag, he tossed it to her, “Always one step ahead, your highness.”</p><p>Poppy smiled warmly, “Thanks Biggie, you’re the real hero of the evening,” she ran over to the bathroom, quickly putting on the gym clothes that Biggie had provided her. She wasn’t sure where the outfit had come from, but always appreciated Biggie being somewhat prepared. It would be terribly embarrassing leaving the party dressed like this, and carrying her dress, but she figured it wasn’t the worst experience of her life. Not like the first time her and Branch had a public feud.</p><p>She stepped out to see Biggie, he was placing her dress in a laundry bag. Poppy did a mock curtsy, “How royally screwed am I?”</p><p>Biggie gave her a hug laugh, “On a scale from 1 to 10? I don’t know. I guess it depends on how happy you are to be spending more time with Prince Branch.”</p><p>She glared in response, letting her arms drop to her sides, “Absolutely not happy at all, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Ah, I see, then you are an eleven on the Royally Screwed meter,” he laughed.</p><p>She nodded, “As expected. Thank you, Biggie.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Branch stuffed his hands into his pockets. He felt extremely exposed in just a tank top and sweatpants. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been out in public in something so casual, and it instantly made him uncomfortable. He looked around for his bodyguard, as his friends and family started to disperse.</p><p>“Over here, chief,” a familiar voice chuckled. He turned to see his bodyguard DJ Suki, looking slick in a suit, briefly tapping the bluetooth headphone in her ear. She winked at Branch, “Fun wedding, eh?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at her, “You know it.”</p><p>DJ snorted, “I knew you were great at knocking girls off their feet, but maybe you shouldn’t do it literally next time.”</p><p>“Hey, if you were watching my attacker, SHE knocked ME off my feet,” he paused, realizing that he made it sound like Poppy had wooed him, “You know what I mean.” DJ let out a chuckle.</p><p>“Welp, I look forward to escorting you on these fun little dates,” DJ gestured towards the exit, and Branch followed with a glare.</p><p>“They’re not dates, they’re,” he made a face, “Friendship activities.”</p><p>“You know, if you just attended like ONE of her parties, you probably wouldn’t be in this mess,” DJ shrugged and opened the exit, quickly shielding the prince to head into their secret service vehicle. The vehicle sped off back to the castle through various back roads.</p><p>Branch sulked into his seat, “Why is this my fault? I attend enough events, I don’t need some stupid Princess parties to add onto my to-do list.”</p><p>“Listen kid,” DJ Suki looked at him sincerely, “No matter what you think of her, ultimately, you two have to be world leaders and that’s going to require the two of you to get along. Everyone will benefit from that. They aren’t asking you to marry her, just be on respectful terms.” DJ laughed for a moment, “I mean, you CAN marry her, I suppose.”</p><p>“Oh don’t you start,” he warned.</p><p>She shrugged, “Whatever makes you happy, Prince.”</p><p>Branch looked out the window towards the sky, “I don’t know a lot about happy, DJ, and you know that. However, there is one thing I know about happiness,” he glanced at her, “And what I know is that Princess Poppy wouldn’t be happy with someone like me.”</p><p>DJ gave him a big sigh and patted his shoulder as they neared the castle, “Well, then this is going to be an interesting few months, buddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Royal Reluctance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since the cake disaster. Enough time to build up dread amongst everyone involved in Poppy’s inner circle, as well as Branch’s inner circle. It wasn’t so much that everyone was anxious about this impending forced friendship time. No, everyone was just miserably tired of Poppy and Branch complaining about it. </p><p>If Poppy was awake, she was groaning about it to anyone that would listen. To a point where Biggie was considering if getting earplugs would disrupt his workflow. The twins were always polite, but deeply confused. They would quietly whisper amongst themselves that they never noticed Poppy putting that much effort into outfits for actual dates with guys she theoretically liked, compared to her outfits she’d put together to make Branch mad. Or whatever her intention truly was, it was getting tiresome.</p><p>Branch was annoyed and would bring it up if anyone asked, and slowly everyone just stopped asking, and he would quietly fume while trying to remain professional in front of most trolls. DJ Suki was also considering earplugs, and may have already ordered some.</p><p>Back in Poppy’s palace, Satin and Chenille were exchanging eye rolls as Poppy flipped through every dress she owned.</p><p>“So you’re telling me, you need the perfect outfit for this royal dinner with Prince Branch, the same prince you detest and hate and pushed into a cake?” Satin tapped on her sketchbook.</p><p>Poppy popped up from the clothing pile with a huff, “I didn’t push him! I tapped him, he pulled me DOWN into the cake. Huge difference.”</p><p>“Sounds romantic,” Chenille sighed with hearts in her eyes.</p><p>“I assure you, it was absolutely not,” Poppy pulled a pretty dress out, “How about this one? Does it say - I’m here for a United Troll Nations dinner, so I’m respectable, but I’m also too sexy for you, Prince Butthead?”</p><p>The twins blinked at her. Satin shrugged, “I mean, in those words specifically?”</p><p>“Yes,” Poppy didn’t wait for an answer, she immediately started to put the dress on. It was black, with grey tulle and sparkles.</p><p>Chenille nodded enthusiastically, “Yes! Some strappy black heels and you’ll be killer!”</p><p>Satin agreed, “Formal, flirty, fantastic.”</p><p>She spun around in front of a mirror, “Perfect.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Branch was exhausted. Flying to Trollstopia first thing in the morning was not his cup of tea. Flying closer to Princess Poppy made his insides ache in the most unexplainable way. It had been this way for years now, and he regularly hoped that perhaps eventually he would not need to be in close range with the princess, but fate kept pushing them together. Well, fate and royal duties.</p><p>“Curse my bloodline,” he mumbled under his breath. DJ Suki gave him a look as they sat in the car on their way to Princess Poppy’s palace.</p><p>“You ok there?” DJ patted him on the shoulder, “Look, just a few close proximity hangouts and you’re off the hook.”</p><p>Branch pulled out his phone and thumbed through the internet, “I can’t believe the gossip columns are still talking about it.”</p><p>“Well yeah,” she snorted, “Everyone is still talking about the dummy royals and their cake fiasco!”</p><p>“UGH,” Branch slid down deeply into his seat, “What are we supposed to do anyway? Take a few cute selfies? How is that supposed to convince anyone?”</p><p>DJ shrugged, “Beats me, but you owe it to your family, and especially Smidge, to at least try.”</p><p>“Smidge said she didn’t care!”</p><p>DJ gave him a look and he gave a long sigh in response. Their car entered the palace entrance, parking in front of the main steps to the ballroom. Branch had spent ages avoiding coming to this very location, and here he was, dealing with it.</p><p>“We’re here,” DJ left the car and opened the door for Branch, “Try to not offend and disappoint entire countries this time, ok?” She winked.</p><p>“Noted,” he grumbled as he walked up the steps.</p><p>Branch entered the palace and found himself immediately surrounded by too many trolls. Some he recognizes from years of attending important world leader events, training under his grandma. There were quite a few world leaders, many of them older than him and not quite on peer status. The Princes and Princesses that were his peers typically didn’t need to worry about immediate training, most of them had grandparents or parents that were in good health and expected to reign for quite a while, barring any disastrously unfortunate events. Branch only had his grandma between himself and the throne, and ever since the surprising and sad death of his parents, training him became a priority.</p><p>“Branch, my dude, how ya been?” A friendly voice popped into his ear. He turned to see Queen Barb. He smiled and traded a fist bump with her. Barb was in a similar spot as Branch. While her dad was still alive, he had relinquished his title to his daughter, now reaching a point where he felt unfit to continue his leading duties. </p><p>Branch shrugged in response, “I’m alright. Battling my own PR nightmare, as I’m sure you know, but otherwise fine.”</p><p>Barb gave a short snort-laugh, “Yeah everyone knows about that. You would be the one to have a cake throwdown with princess popcorn.”</p><p>“Glad I’m living up to someone's expectations,” Branch rolled his eyes and Barb laughed again.</p><p>Branch’s eyes turned towards the main stairway, suddenly catching his breath. Princess Poppy was walking down the stairs. Her outfit was considerably simpler than what he had seen her in before, but she wore it like it was the most elegant thing ever. She pushed a stray hair behind her ear, and for the briefest moment, he imagined his hand was the one pushing that stray curl out of her face, bringing his hand back down to softly graze her chin. Wait, what? What was he even thinking! He could barely stand to be in the same room as Poppy, let alone standing close enough to caress her face. He blinked his eyes away before she could notice his stares, but not before Barb could notice.</p><p>“Hmm, very interesting,” Barb smirked at him, “Very interesting indeed.”</p><p>Branch narrowed his eyes at her, “Nothing to see here, Barb.”</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Barb shrugged simply, her eyes darting back and forth between Poppy and Branch.</p><p>DJ Suki suddenly appeared behind Branch, “Your highness.” Branch yelped from the surprise. DJ gave him a confused look in response, but continued, “Your presence is requested by Princess Poppy.”</p><p>“Ooooh,” Barb laughed, “Go get ‘em, tiger,” she slugged his shoulder softly. </p><p>Branch glared, “See you later, Barb.”</p><p>Branch made his way through the crowd of foreign leaders, towards Princess Poppy. As he approached her, she looked a tad surprised, almost as though she weren’t sure if he would actually show up.</p><p>“Princess,” he bowed slightly, and she offered a short curtsy.</p><p>“Prince,” she responded, “We should talk before everyone gets seated.”</p><p>He nodded and followed her quietly as she led him towards a small balcony. She gave a loud exhale as the door closed and the two of them were alone outside, with a decent view of the rose garden.</p><p>“Alright, I am first of all here to remind you of our agreement with our families,” she cleared her throat as he nodded, “We must be friendly in front of everyone. No one knows about our agreement, so we can’t let on that this is an arrangement. A fake friendship will just make us look really pathetic, and probably bring about another wave of media shame. All things I’d prefer to not deal with anymore.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Got it. I know all this, no need to remind-”</p><p>“ALSO,” she interjected, “I don’t want this to look romantic in any way shape, or form, off the chance the press takes it THAT way, and ruins my chances with any suitors, got it?”</p><p>Branch’s eyes widened, clearly surprised at this take, but he nodded and looked away, “Got it.”</p><p>Poppy sighed with relief, “Great. Shall we take our first selfie?”</p><p>“I guess? Out here?” He gestured around them, “Don’t you think us out here alone with a view of the rose garden is a bit romantic?” </p><p>She pressed her lips, “Fair. I guess we can go back inside where there are others. We’ll have to sit next to each other at the meeting and dinner as well, to reinforce this facade in front of everyone.”</p><p>“Whatever makes you happy, Princess,” he opened the door back into the palace for her, mocking a gesture to say ‘after you’.</p><p>Poppy stomped past him, “I assure you, none of this makes me happy.”</p><p>Her mood flipped like a light switch as soon as she stepped into the building again, “Oh, you are so funny! Ha ha! What a good joke.”</p><p>Branch rolled his eyes and followed.</p><p>As they neared the crowd, a familiar obnoxious voice swooped into his ears, “Princess Poppy! Darling! You look beautiful!”</p><p>“Creek! Oh it’s lovely to see you!” Poppy smiled and laughed as her old friend gave her a hug. Creek was another diplomat, though not a Prince. Branch died a little on the inside. Ah, of course, she wouldn’t want anyone to think she was interested in Branch. Not when attractive suitors were lining up to marry her.</p><p>Branch summoned all of the energy in his body, this was going to be a long boring event.</p><p>“Hey Creek, looking good,” Branch said through an incredibly forced smile. Creek eyed him with confusion. He couldn’t recall a time when Branch had willingly spoken to him first.</p><p>“Thanks, Prince Branch, you too,” Creek replied hesitantly, looking back and forth between Poppy and Branch, “Are you two-”</p><p>“NO, no no no,” Poppy interrupted, “Not dating.”</p><p>Creek gave Poppy an awkward look, “No, uh, I was going to ask if you were headed into the dining room?”</p><p>Poppy’s face turned red, “Yeah, right, of course,” they all followed into the dining room, surrounded by world leaders. Branch snickered quietly, gaining a glare from the princess.</p><p>“Shush your face,” she whispered with a fake smile.</p><p>“I don’t know why you gotta be so weird about this, chill out platonic pal,” he sat down at the table, patting the empty spot next to him. Poppy sat down and took a moment to center herself before looking around.</p><p>She rarely spent time handling actual official duties, it was a little weird seeing these trolls under circumstances that did not surround a proper party. So incredibly boring. She turned to Branch and pulled out her phone, “Selfie time, buddy!”</p><p>She slid her arm around him and held her phone out. He wasn’t sure what to do. He touched the small of her back as her perfume filled his senses. It felt like a little spark set off, perhaps it was just an electrical shock. He waved awkwardly at the camera with his free arm and gave a friendly smile. She snapped a few and immediately let go of him, sliding back into her chair effortlessly. The moment over instantly. He let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. </p><p>“That’ll do,” she nodded, quickly typing up some text and sending it off to her social media accounts.</p><p>Branch blinked back to existence as the meeting began. This hot mess of a princess would be the end of him.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Poppy flopped into bed, scrolling through her phone to see the internet’s response to their selfie. </p><p>“Oh, they’re so cute!”<br/>“I ship it”<br/>“OH GROSS ANOTHER ROYAL SELFIE”<br/>“Didn’t he push her into his sister’s wedding cake last week?? LOL SCANDAL!!!”<br/>“They’re definitely doin' it”</p><p>Poppy grimaced and threw her phone. All in the name of appearances, she reminded herself, all of this was for the greater good. If her father decided to make her betrothed to a suitor, she could easily explain the situation. It was all for the press, and there were no feelings whatsoever.</p><p>Right. Definitely.</p><p>She unfolded a piece of paper pulled from under her pillow, it was a copy of the contract she had signed listing out all the events she and Branch were required to attend together. The next event was in a few weeks, over in Roseland, where she and Branch would attend a children's hospital charity together. They would make appearances with some kids, photo ops, and move along. She scoffed at the idea of Branch being able to be relatable to a kid. How bored those poor children must be to meet him, she was bored just thinking of it.</p><p>She yawned, tapping her finger down the list, effectively forcing her to spend time with Branch every month or so for the next half year. She wondered if anyone would be fooled by their facade or would everyone see right through it. Perhaps, there could be a way to deepen the facade? More than just royal events that everyone typically expected them to attend. Maybe they could be seen in public at a marketplace or getting lunch at a restaurant. Doing things that were outside of their royal expectations might convince the public of their friendship.</p><p>Her nose scrunched up uncomfortably, she couldn’t believe she was considering spending even MORE time with Branch. However, the perks could be nice, having more time to explore Roseland Island, a spot with some lovely shopping she had never experienced previously. Why not kill two birds with one stone?</p><p>Her brain stopped, as she stared at the ceiling. This was ridiculous. This whole thing was silly, and she was just doing all of this to make her father happy and get good press. Why commit more time and energy to be around someone she absolutely hated? Never mind that he would probably never consider it, he had no reason to go along with more torture.</p><p>She folded the contract copy up and placed it back under her pillow. She went back to her phone and scrolled once again.</p><p>A small smile crept on her face. Branch had liked her post.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Royal Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy’s flight landed in Roseland at an ungodly hour. She wished she were still in her pajamas at home, snuggled up in bed and dreaming of dancing with cute princes. Instead, she had a not date at a charity event for the local children’s hospital with The Worst Troll Ever. She managed to put herself together in a stylish and cute outfit, but still felt like a mess without some proper hair and makeup assistance.</p><p>She sipped a large pink thermos of coffee as she trudged behind Biggie. Why did this event take place so early? Surely the children liked sleeping in as much as she did. She took another gulp, only to be startled by the sudden appearance of her rival and his bodyguard next to her. She screamed, covering her mouth instantly. Being a screaming Princess was a great way to set off the entire security team into a chaotic frenzy.</p><p>Branch looked startled at her abrupt greeting, but shrugged it off, “I see you’re as delightful as ever first thing in the morning, Princess.”</p><p>“You know you’re the only one that can make me scream like that, Prince Charming,” she covered her hand to her mouth, instantly regretting her words. She was too tired for proper banter, it was already melting into innuendo at this early hour. She absentmindedly wondered if alcohol would be served at this event, she could sure go for a mimosa to forget the words she just said.</p><p>Branch didn’t miss a beat and simply smirked in response, “Glad to hear you only scream for me.”</p><p>“Alright this is getting weird,” DJ cleared her throat and offered a hand, “Hi Princess Poppy, I’m Branch’s bodyguard, DJ Suki. I know we’ve met in passing very briefly before, but I figured I’d properly introduce myself since I’ll be following you both around today.”</p><p>Poppy shook off her brief embarrassment and shook DJ’s hand. As DJ moved along to shake Biggie’s hand, Poppy replied, “Right, of course. You must be a brave troll to put up with the Prince all day.”</p><p>“Why yes, yes I am,” DJ winked as Branch glared.</p><p>“Lovely to see you again DJ Suki,” Biggie chimed in, “And happy to work with you today. I will be doing some check-ins with security while the Prince and Princess start their tour. If you don’t mind, I’ll probably radio in if we have any concerns.”</p><p>DJ nodded, “Sounds good to me!”</p><p>Biggie headed out as Poppy, Branch, and DJ headed into the proper building to start their work.</p><p>The event started off nicely enough. They met with various support staff, charity staff, and posed for photos. Poppy was overly talkative and friendly with everyone she met. She would gasp and compliment an outfit, or start off a thoughtful conversation about the troll’s family. That was where she excelled. If the topic turned to serious world discussions, she would clamp up, and let Branch take over.</p><p>Branch wasn’t great at the parts that were supposed to be personal. He watched her, slightly envious of how comfortable she made people feel. He was all business, ready to tackle any discussion with poise and logic. He felt an instant discomfort when an older troll would take out photos of his kids. What was he supposed to do with that? He wanted to talk about how to help the charity. Poppy would bounce in and compliment the photos, asking for the details about every single image and every single troll within that image, right down to the cute stuffed toy held by the youngest troll in the photo.</p><p>The larger event started, and meals were served. Poppy popped up her phone, “Ready for another selfie to appease the media, Prince Grumpy?”</p><p>Branch narrowed his eyes, “While I’m eating?”</p><p>“Yes, it’ll be super charming to the ladies,” Poppy rolled her eyes, “Friends take dumb photos of each other all the time, didn’t you know?”</p><p>Branch didn’t approve, “Feels too obvious. Our last photo was at a dinner table. Seems like we just take photos when we are forced to sit next to each other,” he stuffed his mouth with food, “It should be more personal.”</p><p>Poppy made a face at him for talking with his mouth full, “Fine,” she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the table.</p><p>“Wait! I wasn’t done!” He stuffed his mouth one more time as she pulled him away from the dining area towards a pretty hall with a large fountain.</p><p>DJ Suki followed quickly, laughing at the two, “May I be of service?”</p><p>“DJ! Yes, could you take a photo of us posing in front of this fountain?”</p><p>“Why a fountain?” Branch looked at her like she was ridiculous.</p><p>“Why not? It’s different from the dining table, and it’s not a selfie, so it will stand out. It’ll be CUTE,” she gestured to the fountain, “Let’s get posing.”</p><p>The two of them posed awkwardly at first, DJ softly mocking them along the way.</p><p>“Come on, show us your good side, Branch!” DJ chuckled.</p><p>“This is my good side,” Branch retorted, posing again and trying to look as happy as possible despite hanging out with Poppy.</p><p>Poppy laughed, “No that’s your grumpy side!”</p><p>DJ laughed, “Nah, all of his sides are grumpy!”</p><p>Branch crossed his arms and stopped posing, though DJ kept snapping photos. He growled, “Don’t make me start another international incident by pushing you into this fountain.”</p><p>Poppy laughed as a representative from the charity approached them, the troll gave a short bow, “Your highnesses, we’d love for you to visit with some of the children before we wrap up for the day.”</p><p>Poppy and Branch each took their time visiting the various trolls at the hospital. It was bittersweet. Some of those kids were thrilled to see them, and in awful condition. It felt nice to provide a little joy in their day.</p><p>The Princess was taking the time to play with some dolls with a little girl. They giggled about dresses together, and Poppy sang a little song until she fell asleep. She gave the parents a hug and they thanked her for her time. </p><p>She slipped into the hallway, wondering where Branch might have ended up. She couldn’t really imagine Branch enjoying talking to kids, he barely could keep up a conversation with an adult that didn’t delve into serious issues. Imagining him awkwardly interacting with a child made her want to chuckle. She suddenly halted, as she recognized a voice from one of the hospital rooms.</p><p>“Oh no! I’m under attack! Ahhhh!” the recognizable voice said in a joking voice.</p><p>A small child responded, “I will save you, Prince!! I’m a superhero!!”</p><p>“Oh thank you so much for saving me,” He replied.</p><p>“No problem,” the child giggled.</p><p>“SuperTroll is my favorite, you know. Do you have a favorite superhero?”</p><p>Poppy poked her head in quietly. She nearly gasped. On the floor was Prince Branch, playing with action figures and talking to a small Troll. Branch wasn’t just sitting, his stomach was on the ground and he held himself up with his elbows. Flying the toy around like a little kid would.</p><p>The little troll replied back shyly, “I think you’re my favorite superhero.”</p><p>Branch was stunned at this comment, he sat up and gave the kid a hug, “You know what, I take it back, SuperTroll isn’t my favorite. You are.” The kid laughed and Branch started to stand up, “I gotta go take on some bad guys, ok?”</p><p>“Oh-kay.”</p><p>“Thank you for being my friend,” Branch gave the kid one more hug.</p><p>There was no press, no photo op, no entourage. Just a guy being nice to a kid, being as sweet as possible.</p><p>Poppy was so entranced in the sweet moment. Branch turned around to exit, and was startled when he caught her staring. Poppy was startled in response being caught in the moment.</p><p>They both blinked the awkward interaction away, returning to their normalcy.</p><p>“Are you all done?” Branch asked timidly.</p><p>“Yeah, I was looking for DJ or Biggie,” she replied softly, shaking her head, realizing her voice was softer than she intended, “I figured DJ would be with you.”</p><p>“I’m here,” DJ popped back in out of nowhere, “Always lurking, always keeping an eye on you two,” she winked.</p><p>Off in the distance, a couple of loud popping sounds went off. Branch and Poppy exchanged concerned looks and before either of them could register what was going on, DJ Suki went into action. She grabbed the two of them by the shoulders and pushed them into an unoccupied back room.</p><p>“What the heck is going on?” Poppy hissed, not enjoying being pushed around by a bodyguard that was not her own.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, your highness, I need to check in with security. That sounded like gunshots,” she shoved them into a tight closet and locked the door. The two yelped as closet items crashed down on them.</p><p>“Stay quiet,” she whispered as she tapped her Bluetooth earphone and started to speak, “Blueberry and popcorn are in lockdown, I’m coming.” She ran out the door before either of them could object.</p><p>Branch lay on his back, having fallen after entry, and blinked to see Poppy had awkwardly landed directly on top of him. His heart rate increased as she opened her eyes to realize what was going on. She squeaked awkwardly and tried to sit up, but the assortment of junk in the closet sent her falling forward once again. Her nose pressed up against his.</p><p>“Sorry,” she muttered, trying to roll off him carefully. The only space available still forced her to be pressed up against him. The moment was so completely ridiculous, both of them wondered if they were being punished intentionally.</p><p>He cleared his throat, “It’s fine. Hopefully DJ comes back soon.”</p><p>They sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. Being stuffed into a safe space wasn’t unusual for the two of them, truthfully. Part of the “perks” of royalty included safety protocols and training for unknown situations. Luckily, typically every situation turned out fine with some misunderstanding.</p><p>“Some kid probably set off some minor fireworks, or something silly,” Poppy softly laughed to make the mood lighter. Branch didn’t reply, instead trying to focus his brain on something that wasn’t her body pressing up against him. He was terrified she’d notice his heart beating loudly, or that his body was now the temperature of the sun.</p><p>When he didn’t reply, Poppy took the moment to pester, “What is your deal?”</p><p>That caught him off guard and distracted him from the awkward situation, his head turned sharply, “My deal?”</p><p>Poppy shrugged, “I saw you talking to that kid. I didn’t know you were so into superhero things.”</p><p>Branch looked at her like she was being ridiculous, “I know you might find me boring, but boring royals can still like watching movies.”</p><p>She shrugged in response, “I just didn’t really expect to see that from you. It was really sweet.”</p><p>She couldn’t completely see it, but his face blushed deeply in response. He shrugged back at her, “Thanks. Just trying to do the Prince thing,” he paused for a moment, “I don’t know. I see my younger self in them and I just want to cheer them up.”</p><p>Poppy let the moment sit there, “So is SuperTroll really your favorite? And which movie? Or did you read the comics? This is very important.”</p><p>He gave a quiet smile, “Ah man, I don’t know. TrollGirl is probably my favorite. She’s so lovable, you can’t help but cheer her on.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, yes, absolutely. I wanted to dress like her for Halloween for years! I love her!” Poppy gushed quietly.</p><p>They were both silent in the darkness again.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Poppy,” Branch whispered.</p><p>“Hmm?” She looked up to the eyes she could just barely see, she noticed they looked deeper and more emotional than anything she had witnessed from him prior. Her heart did not miss the fact that he had said her actual name. Not ‘princess’ or ‘your highness’ or some sort of mocking voice attached. He said her real name.</p><p>He continued, “Sorry for being a jerk, being rude to you, pulling you into a cake,” he shrugged, “I don’t know. You frustrate me sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I have to be so mean.”</p><p>She watched him carefully and spoke, “I’m sorry, Branch,” she paused as he acknowledged her voice saying his name for the first time he could remember. It sounded lovely. Different than what he expected. Poppy continued, “I really wish you’d attend my parties, I’m sorry I didn’t approach you about it in a better way, and I’m sorry for throwing alcohol into your face and sorta pushing you into that cake,” she laughed.</p><p>He chuckled softly, “That was some really expensive champagne you wasted! And an even more expensive cake,” she snorted in response as he continued, “Do you think, perhaps, we could be actual friends? Not just forcibly?”</p><p>She smirked, “I thought we were friends! At least,” she awkwardly squished herself around till she could pull her phone out, and show him the cute fountain photo of the two of them she had posted online, “At least that’s what the internet says! And you know the internet NEVER lies! Especially about royalty.”</p><p>“No, no, never!” He smiled, “But perhaps it would be nice, if we could at least generally get along, maybe we’ll enjoy this forced friendship stuff a little bit more if we can play along on our terms.”</p><p>She smiled and thought for a moment, “Give me your phone number, I don’t think I have it.”</p><p>“What - why?” He eyed her suspiciously, “Are you gonna send me dick pics randomly?”</p><p>Poppy looked mock offended, “No! If we’re going to be REAL friends, we can like, text each other or whatever, right?”</p><p>“I guess. I don’t know how friendships work, remember?” He stuck out his tongue and grabbed her phone. He quickly inserted his phone number, “I guess text me, or whatever.”</p><p>Poppy took her phone back, “Yeah, or whatever!”</p><p>The closet door suddenly opened, they both yelped in surprise at the bright lights and fell out of the closet mess awkwardly. They looked up to find DJ Suki and Biggie giving them confused looks.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that!” Branch objected, dusting himself off and standing up, “You’re the one that tossed us in here like a couple of out of season raincoats!”</p><p>DJ laughed, “Fair enough. Sorry y'all, that was a false alarm. A kid got a hold of some of the fireworks from the event organizers, it’s fine now,” she paused, “Are you two fine?”</p><p>“Fine as rain,” Poppy laughed as she stood up and dusted herself off, “Is it time to go home yet?”</p><p>“As you wish, Princess,” Biggie gestured towards the door.</p><p>Poppy and Branch followed their bodyguards out of the building towards their secret service vehicles. Branch hesitated for a moment before they split ways, “Are you flying back home immediately?”</p><p>Poppy paused, “I believe so. Dad wants me to attend some meetings later today,” she made an annoyed face. She saw his disappointment and she continued, “You know, I haven’t seen Roseland Island before. Not up close, anyways. I think it would be nice to take a tour sometime. It might help with the friendship facade too, for trolls to see us outside of these fancy organized events. If we’re seen around town, people will like that.”</p><p>Branch nodded, “Yeah, we’ll do that next time. For the facade, it’ll be good.”</p><p>She smiled, “I’ll text you. Have a good one, Prince Branch.”</p><p>Branch and DJ hopped into their car. He looked out the window to see her get into a car with Biggie, and he watched their car take off in the opposite direction until he couldn’t see the car anymore.</p><p>“So, what happened?” DJ smirked, “I guess you’re glad I shoved you into a closet.”</p><p>Branch elbowed her, “Nothing happened. We decided maybe we could be real friends, instead of fake ones. I gave her my phone number.”</p><p>“That sounds promising,” DJ hummed.</p><p>“Don’t read into it,” he rolled his eyes, still looking out the window in the direction of Princess Poppy.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Poppy watched the island get smaller as her plane took off towards home. She was surprised at her feelings. This morning she dreaded arrival, this afternoon she was disappointed to say goodbye so soon.</p><p>“What’s on your mind, Miss Poppy?” Biggie hummed.</p><p>“Nothing, Biggie,” she flipped through her phone and looked at the photos from the fountain. She was quietly thankful that DJ had kept clicking when they weren’t posing. It was a nice moment to look at. “When do we come back to Roseland?”</p><p>Biggie pulled out his phone and notes, “I think it’s another month.”</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah we should schedule some time to tour the island, I think it’d be nice.”</p><p>“I will make sure there’s time in your schedule,” he smiled, making a note of it.</p><p>The plane landed, and she headed home to finish out the rest of her responsibilities for the day.</p><p>Later that night she lay in bed, with her phone to her chest, wondering what to type to this obnoxious troll. It shouldn’t have felt like a big deal, but her mind made it difficult regardless.</p><p>Branch was getting ready for bed in his own palace. He brushed his teeth while his phone gave a light buzz. A number he didn’t recognize. He flipped to his messages to see a photo of Branch and Poppy arguing in front of the fountain. They were both looking right at each other and smiling, despite the sassy comments that were being flung back and forth.</p><p>He smiled as he read the text, “I’ll be nice and save the dick pics for another time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter - please let me know if you do!<br/>I am hoping to get chapter 5 up next week, but I've had some tough personal stuff going on in my life. I'll do my best to update when I can, but please do not be surprised if there's a delay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Royal Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today there was progress.</p><p>Princess Poppy woke up and eyed her phone first thing in the morning. Typically she liked to avoid instantly filling her mind with dread and woe found on the internet, but she felt a strange pull towards her messages. Sure enough, a small window popped up to indicate a message from Prince Branch.</p><p>“I have read most of the SuperTroll comics. Since you asked.”</p><p>Poppy blinked her eyes awake, a little taken aback at the text. Was her rival Prince Branch trying to start a conversation with her? Was she digging it? Maybe.</p><p>She brushed her teeth and got ready for the day, pondering the text and how to respond. She certainly had plenty of comic book knowledge to share. Her dad had a pretty great collection that she expanded on in her teen years. She popped into her personal library, a large room with wall-to-wall books. There were ladders attached to the wall that you could push around so you could reach the highest shelves. There was a lovely cozy window with a reading nook. She hadn’t read all of the books in here, some of them were gifts or she hadn’t gotten around to them yet. A lot of space was filled with scrapbooks she had put together over the years, with a giant craft table in the middle of the room for scrapbooking. She loved scrapbooking, and often used it as a sort of meditation for herself. Along the rest of the library, any sort of book she particularly liked or used as reference went in here. She took out her phone and snapped a photo of a large section of the wall packed with comics and graphic novels she had obtained over the years.</p><p>“Hmm. I guess you could say I have as well.” She texted back.</p><p>If Branch had any sort of concern about texting too soon, he didn’t show it, he replied pretty quickly, “Impressive size.”</p><p>Poppy snorted and fought the urge to write a snarky comment back to his innuendo. She hummed as she prepared for the day, thinking of how she could keep the conversation going. She put her hair up and wore a pretty dress, and found herself in slightly deeper thought than she had expected.</p><p>Her phone buzzed, much to her surprise, she opened it up to see a photo of Branch. It was a selfie of him with his own giant library of books and noticeably large comic section. She nodded approvingly, her eyes glancing to Branch in the photo. He was sitting in a comfy looking chair. She absentmindedly noticed his shoulder peeking through in the corner of the photo. Was he shirtless? She bit her lip, her heart fluttered a bit unexpectedly.</p><p>“Hmm, yours looks bigger.” She replied, licking her lips and pressing send. Only the fair thing to do if he was going to send such a scandalous shoulder in her direction.</p><p>She yelped suddenly. In all her hyper-focusing on Branch and his large wall of comics, she neglected to see her own father greeting her from barely a foot away.</p><p>“Good morning my daughter, what have you been up to?” King Peppy sipped his coffee and looked cheery as Poppy squeaked and nearly lost her grip on her phone.</p><p>She blinked her brain into a response, “Oh! Just stopped by my library, thinking of reading during lunch or something.”</p><p>“That’s nice dear, don’t forget that we have lunch plans with young Creek today,” he tapped her on the nose with his finger, “He has been awful excited to get to know you better. I think he might be an extraordinary choice for your betrothal.”</p><p>“Right!” Poppy had completely forgotten, “Yes, looking forward to that! I will see you later, Dad!”</p><p>She skipped off down the hall, her face slowly turning red. She had completely forgotten about lunch with her dad and Creek. She had nothing against Creek. He was fine. He would probably make a fine husband. Her face turned a deeper shade of red, quickly realizing she certainly didn’t feel great thinking about betrothal at the moment, and she wasn’t entirely sure why.</p><p>She looked at her phone.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Branch was having a pretty chill morning, lounging in a quiet corner of the family library with only his pajama pants on. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to send a selfie with the library to Poppy, it felt like a little joke, but she replied with her comment that was dipped with innuendo and found himself blushing. He put his phone aside and dug into some books. He was reading about foreign laws today. He was focused. Definitely going to make his country proud.</p><p>His eyes glanced over to see if she had said anything else. Nothing yet.</p><p>Laws were great and important things! He was going to read about them all day! He was going to study and have intelligent conversations with world leaders, his peers! How invigorating! How intelligent! He already thought about intelligence, hadn’t he? His eyes wandered to his phone. Nothing. Although, she had sent the last text. Maybe he should respond. Something winky but not.</p><p>“I’d be happy to show you next time.”</p><p>Was that too weird? He meant the library. Not. Uh. Anything else.</p><p>He sent it anyways, kind of immediately regretting it. He was finally on decently friendly terms with the princess and he was definitely going to ruin it by being a total creep. He quickly added into the next line of text, “I mean the library, of course. My library. Although I guess if you’ve seen one library you’ve seen them all.”</p><p>Branch lay on the floor. What was he even doing? How does one act like a normal troll? How does one act like a friend?</p><p>His phone buzzed and she replied, “Smooth, Prince Charming.”</p><p>He tossed his phone to the side, not particularly interested in continuing to make a fool of himself. Almost as though Poppy were aware of this, his phone buzzed again. He eyed it suspiciously, wondering if Poppy would continue to mock him or perhaps she wanted to call off this friendship and return to a fake friendship like they originally intended. Clearly he was hopeless.</p><p>He looked at the phone, a bit too far for him to reach from his current position. He let out a long annoyed groan, sat up and picked up the phone again. Poppy’s message surprised him, she texted, “What do you love most about Roseland?”</p><p>Branch blinked in surprise. A push for a conversation? How unexpected. It felt personal and a little bit sweet.</p><p>“Uhm, good question. I mean I’ve lived here my whole life, so I’m pretty attached to the island. Is it too basic to say the roses? I know it’s literally in the name, but the roses are really nice in the spring. You should see the botanical garden.” He replied.</p><p>She replied a moment later, “That sounds really nice. We have a rose garden, but it’s kind of small. We should definitely add a visit to the gardens on our list of things to do when I visit.”</p><p>He felt a little bit of victory, though he wasn’t sure why. His mind immediately envisioned a lovely sunshine day in Roseland with Princess Poppy. A private morning tour of the botanical garden, a trip to the farmer’s market. They’d peer into the windows of the shops and crack jokes about the latest fashions. They’d grab a quick tea or coffee, try out some biscuits, save space for a lunch with a view of the ocean. Perhaps some cake or ice cream for dessert. They’d laugh and joke and have a wonderful time. His imaginary self was so suave, he almost couldn’t believe it. His vision turned soft as his imaginary self’s hand grazed her hand ever so softly. Her eyes locked with his as she smiled warmly and leaned in close.</p><p>“I have to go to lunch now,” another text popped in from her, “Having lunch with Dad and Creek.”</p><p>His heart dropped into his stomach. He didn’t know why. He sighed and stuffed the phone into his pocket, heading back to his bedroom to finally dress for the day. His stomach was queasy. Why was he having such a weird emotional and slightly physical response to a simple text? He shrugged it off and got dressed. He didn’t reply to her text.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Poppy and her father sat at a lovely little decorated table in the rose garden, chatting with Creek and sipping tea. It was perfectly dull, but Poppy was pretty great at keeping the conversation going.</p><p>King Peppy and Creek were going on about some sort of conflict with Queen Barb’s kingdom. It’s not that Poppy didn’t care, but at that moment her mind was elsewhere. She looked off at the roses, wondering what they might look like in the botanical garden located on Roseland Island. She thought of Branch and how quickly her opinion of him was changing. She glanced at her phone, but did not see a text reply. She was a little disappointed, and it was completely stealing away her ability to listen to the conversation.</p><p>“Don’t you think so, Princess?” Creek asked.</p><p>Poppy came back into the moment and nodded enthusiastically, “Oh yes, for sure,” despite having no idea what they were talking about.</p><p>“Royal weddings in the spring are my favorites as well,” King Peppy smiled broadly. Poppy’s face went red, realizing what she had agreed with. She kept quiet for the rest of the conversation, trying to place what was being discussed. Ah, they were talking about Smidge’s wedding and laughing about the cake incident. Poppy held her tea close, feeling a little bit personally attacked.</p><p>“I still can’t believe that obnoxious Prince pulled you into that cake, and you are still so kind to be nice to him! If you weren’t a Princess, I’d be calling you Saint Poppy,” Creek laughed, and King Peppy chuckled in response.</p><p>“That Branch is a handful. Hopefully he marries well so Roseland Island will be in good hands,” King Peppy added, sipping his tea.</p><p>Creek scoffed, “I can’t imagine what sort of troll would go for that, clearly he can hardly manage his own sister’s wedding, let alone a country.”</p><p>Poppy snapped a biscuit in half, “If you’ll excuse me,” she cleared her throat, “I have some business to take care of, but it was wonderful to see you Creek!”</p><p>Creek reached out to her hand, “Oh Poppy, when will I see you next? It would be so nice to spend more time with you.”</p><p>Poppy froze at his touch, thinking about the next few months, as King Peppy looked at her expectantly. She gave a fake smile, “That would be nice. I know I’ll see you at my big New Years party, right?”</p><p>“But that’s a couple of months away!” King Peppy frowned.</p><p>Poppy slipped her hands away from Creek, putting her tea down, “I will have to check my schedule, but I look forward to it,” she winked and skipped off, waving as she left.</p><p>King Peppy and Creek exchanged small shrugs and continued their conversation comfortably.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Poppy lay in her bed, not really sure where her brain was at. Branch hadn’t replied to her, and she so desperately wanted someone to talk to. She sighed heavily and pulled out her phone, finally tapping her thoughts to him.</p><p>“Have you ever thought about how weird it’s going to be when we’re ruling our countries someday?”</p><p>A moment paused. She wasn’t sure if he was going to reply. Had she upset him? She frowned and thought about how confused she was. She had never cared about him before.</p><p>Her phone buzzed, he replied, “Every single day.”</p><p>She rolled onto her side, watching a bubble pop up on the phone to indicate he was continuing to type.</p><p>“I’m probably closer to that reality than you are, but who knows when my grandma will step down. It’s pretty weird to think of myself as a King. I just hope I can figure out how to lead and inspire the kingdom,” he added.</p><p>Poppy smiled reading his thoughts and replied, “For what it’s worth, I think you’ll be a great king. You were very diplomatic and intelligent at the hospital,” she chuckled as she typed, “You know your shit.”</p><p>“I might be incredibly familiar with foreign policies and relations, but I still envy your ease of talking to all Trolls. You make them feel comfortable and speak to them like equals. Like at the hospital. That’s been a hard skill for me to master,” he typed back.</p><p>Poppy smiled, “I mean, you certainly do well with the kids, but I am happy to coach in Troll personal skills anytime. Maybe I could learn a few things from you on foreign policy. :P”</p><p>“Not a bad idea, Princess.”</p><p>She hummed into her pillow, feeling a warmth fill her heart. </p><p>- - -</p><p>It was weird for everyone. Like a light switched overnight, Poppy and Branch no longer were the deepest of enemies. To a point where their friends quietly wondered if the pair had been abducted by aliens and switched back with a pair of Poppy and Branch duplicates that enjoyed chatting with one another. </p><p>“Ok Poppy, you can blink twice if you’ve been taken over by aliens that seem to be friendly towards Prince Branch,” Satin told her one morning, as Poppy was telling them about something Branch had texted.</p><p>“Blink three times if I can borrow your cute new dress with the cape,” Chenille added.</p><p>Poppy rolled her eyes, “You guys are being ridiculous. Branch and I decided it’s worth getting along to just make this whole facade thing more convincing, that’s all it is.”</p><p>“Wait i’m confused, is it still a facade, then?” Satin asked.</p><p>Poppy pressed her lips with annoyance, “I still have to go to a bunch of events I didn’t intend on attending, so sure,” she shrugged her shoulders, “Could one of you help zip me in, please?”</p><p>Chenille helped Poppy into her dress as Poppy eyed her text messages for the upteenth time that minute.</p><p>The weeks leading up to Poppy’s return to Roseland seemed to take longer than Poppy would have liked. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was fidgeting so often lately. Bored and constantly checking her phone. She tried her best to turn her attention to her duties, world affairs, and even considered taking up knitting. Her patience was miserable, and she didn’t understand why.</p><p>Her phone buzzed, and it was like an electrical shock went through her body, she immediately pulled up her phone to see a text from Branch which read, “Haha”, which wasn’t exactly revolutionary, but it still cracked a smile on her face.</p><p>“Hmm, I wonder what that smile is for,” Satin mused out loud.</p><p>Poppy shrugged, “Nothing!”</p><p>She found herself quietly counting down the days till her flight. Every moment was a bit closer to their reunion. It excited and terrified her. Despite finding herself constantly texting with Branch, they hadn’t actually spoken face to face since the closet incident, and her mind wandered to what to expect for this day trip. It wasn’t a date! The morning would be some brief charity breakfast, followed by whatever Branch was planning. Was he even planning anything? Maybe she was going to get there and he will have forgotten their agreement to visit the rest of the island. Maybe he would be too busy to spend time with her. Maybe she was only fooling herself.</p><p>The night before her flight, she barely slept. She tossed and turned in bed, not sure where her mind was going.</p><p>She glanced at her phone. Why did her heart tug a little every time she glanced at it?</p><p>It buzzed. It was 2 AM and her phone buzzed.</p><p>“You awake?” He had texted her.</p><p>She had a small smile, her face lit up by the glow of her phone, “Nope.”</p><p>“Ah, oh well, it was worth a shot,” he replied.</p><p>“Why aren’t you asleep? You have a Princess to cater to tomorrow,” She typed with a small smirk. Oh she felt so funny and clever at this late hour.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he lied.</p><p>“Me either,” she lied back, her eyes getting heavy, “But I look forward to tomorrow.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>And her eyes softly shut, as she cuddled up against her phone, falling asleep soundly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Royal Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite desperately not being a morning person, Poppy found herself springing out of bed with ease that morning. She dressed swiftly, picking a pretty day dress with flowers. She practically skipped up to Biggie and greeted him with the sort of energy of a child on their birthday morning.</p><p>“Good morning, Biggie! I’m ready to go!” She smiled as he handed her a thermos full of coffee. She inhaled the coffee scent, “Perfect.”</p><p>“Someone is in a good mood this morning,” He smiled, escorting her to the car.</p><p>She shrugged in response, “I’m always in a good mood.”</p><p>Biggle chuckled, “Whatever you say, Miss Poppy.”</p><p>They were quickly on their way to the airport, the sky had barely turned into dawn, and before Poppy could even finish her coffee, they were on their flight towards Roseland. She tapped on her seat arm as she looked out the window to admire the sunrise. </p><p>“Are you looking forward to seeing Prince Branch again?” Biggie suddenly asked her.</p><p>She was surprised at the question initially, and looked at Biggie, before looking back out the window, “I suppose so,” a small smile crept on her face.</p><p>Meanwhile, Branch blinked awake as a sunbeam draped over his eyes. He squinted, reaching up to close the curtains a little tighter. As he did, his face fell onto his phone, which had been sitting close to him from last night’s improvised moment of texting.</p><p>His heart skipped a beat, seeing the messages that had been left. Today she was coming back, and his brain was swarming his mind with mixed messages. Was this something to actually get excited about? The last month they had been texting every day, he couldn’t remember his phone making him smile so much. He couldn’t remember another troll making him smile so much.</p><p>The practical side of Branch also wanted to protect his heart. Poppy was an extremely friendly and social troll, it was incredibly possible that while he felt like she was giving him a huge amount of attention, this could very well be the level of texting attention she gave all of her friends. On the plus side, genuinely being her friend felt like an upgrade from being a sworn enemy. On the negative side, he still occasionally thought about her lunch visit with Creek and her father. Creek was occasionally mentioned, though not in huge detailed discussions. He sort of felt like if Poppy really had feelings for Creek, perhaps she would have brought it up by now. Not that any of this was important to him.</p><p>Branch finished getting ready for the day, yawning from his lack of sleep. His heart was a little heavier for a moment. Perhaps none of this mattered?</p><p>Poppy was meant to be Queen of Trollstopia, and he was meant to be King of Roseland. There was no way around that. Poppy had also agreed to a betrothal some years ago, and there was no way around that. So, even if she was flirting with him, what good would it do except to bruise his heart?</p><p>He finished tying his tie, which felt sloppier than usual. He looked into the mirror. What was his gain in any of this? </p><p>He wasn’t sure he wanted to answer that.</p><p>A knock at the door, it was DJ Suki, greeting him with some coffee. He smiled and accepted it warmly.</p><p>“How are you this morning, HRH?” She patted him on the shoulder before adjusting his tie. He followed her out and shrugged in response.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he was quiet for a moment, “What do you think the Princess and I should do today?”</p><p>DJ arched an eyebrow at him, “I don’t think you want my suggestions,” and she laughed as his face turned red.</p><p>He elbowed her, “Be serious.”</p><p>“Well, you talked about the gardens, yeah?”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>She nodded, “And then lunch in the village?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Sounds like you have it all planned out, Romeo,” She chuckled and pushed him into the car.</p><p>He glared at her, “It’s not a date, no need to call me Romeo.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” DJ flipped through her phone with a small smirk, “Just don’t go taking any poison or go stabbing yourself, alright?”</p><p>“You’re hilarious,” he snipped sarcastically, looking out the window as they drove to the first scheduled event of the day.</p><p>Branch and DJ Suki arrived at the charity event, hosted in a ballroom and full of the regular assortment of important leadership. Prince Branch pushed off his internal anxiety by talking to the charity leadership and discussing their plans for the upcoming new year. This is where he excelled and felt modestly comfortable. He agreed to some future plans and discussions and moved along to find his seat for breakfast. His eyes traveled around the ballroom, his mind wandering and quietly daydreaming about the promise of the afternoon.</p><p>He blinked in surprise to suddenly see Princess Poppy and her bodyguard Biggie enter the ballroom. She traveled the room, talking to leadership, kissing cheeks, and laughing with everyone she ran into. She was such a natural. Her eyes looked around, definitely searching for someone. Their eyes locked and she instantly lit up. His heart fluttered, noticing her instant response to seeing him. It wasn’t so long ago that a glance across the room meant danger, glares, and the start of a heated argument. Or worse, a cake incident. This was different, and he was thankful for it.</p><p>He took a mimosa off a table as he watched her zip across the room towards him. She tried to slide up super casually, almost tripping into him as a result.</p><p>“Smooth, Princess,” he chuckled into his drink, as she dusted herself off from the near-disaster, he continued, “No cakes here to push me into.”</p><p>She smiled sheepishly, “Sorry! It’s just nice to see you,” she looked around and grabbed a mimosa herself, “Wanna ditch this party soon and go to the botanical garden?”</p><p>He choked a bit on the mimosa, “Ditch a charity event?”</p><p>She shrugged and sipped her drink, “We’ve made our rounds, said hi to everyone, had something to drink, promised them money - what more do they need us for?”</p><p>Branch thought about it and his rational and responsible side completely disagreed with her, but he absolutely sure as heck wanted to drop everything and go run off with Princess Poppy and be with her among some pretty flowers. His mind spun from the alcohol in the mimosa, he had never felt the urge to ditch his duties, however small they might be. This girl was a bad influence, and he kind of liked it.</p><p>He gulped the rest of his drink, gave her a mischievous smile, and offered an elbow, “Shall we?”</p><p>“We shall!” She declared, grabbing his elbow and heading towards the door.</p><p>Roseland was not a terribly large island, and their world-famous Botanical Garden was actually fairly close to where the charity event was being held. Poppy begged Biggie and DJ Suki to have someone drive them over, and they finally agreed, though begrudgingly.</p><p>They entered through a side entrance, surprising the garden employees greatly. They laughed and took some photos and shook some hands.</p><p>After they paid to enter, Branch grabbed a map, “I know this whole place like the back of my hand. What do you want to see? There’s a desert garden, herb garden, jungle garden, there’s an art gallery if that’s your thing, or a sculpture garden too.”</p><p>Poppy swished her dress around in excitement, “What about the rose garden? Like we discussed?”</p><p>Branch blushed a little bit, “Oh, I thought we might save that for the end, but sure! It’s in the middle though, would you like to travel through the jungle garden first?”</p><p>“Sure!” She skipped ahead in the direction of the path, humming a little song.</p><p>He watched her for a moment, taking a second to appreciate that he had never seen her so happy up close. It was a different kind of happiness from her general happiness towards her friends or her subjects. He couldn’t pin down the difference, but it felt different. Maybe because it was directed towards him for the first time.</p><p>He followed her along as they headed into the jungle garden towards the direction of the rose garden. They were surrounded by large trees, vines draped everywhere.</p><p>Poppy slowed her skip, looking up to the tall trees. In the distance, she could hear a waterfall delicately falling into the small lake. The water noise made her close her eyes and take a moment to breathe. She turned to Branch and smiled, “This is nice.”</p><p>He nodded, “There are some lovely orchids past the bridge,” he pointed and she nodded with a soft smile.</p><p>Neither really knew what to say to the other. So much build up over the last month and now - silence. Branch didn’t mind, he thrived on a silent atmosphere. In this situation though, he was sort of wishing he knew what to say. He saw a patch of lily pads in the water, they had little flowers on them that matched Poppy’s pink skin. It made him smile and distracted him for the moment. This place was so peaceful. Classical music wafted through the air. He decided to just embrace the moment.</p><p>He closed his eyes to hum along to the music and yelped as he bumped into Poppy, who had stopped. She squeaked, and slipped, starting to fall in the direction of the water. His arms reached out, wrapping around her before she could make an embarrassing dive into the lake. He paused at the moment, she was soft and warm to hold. Her pink hair was in his face and her shampoo scent filled his lungs quickly. He could have drowned in her hair at that moment and died perfectly happy.</p><p>His face turned red as soon as he realized how long he had been holding her, he let go quickly and backed up, “Sorry! Sorry.”</p><p>She chuckled, dusting herself off, “No reason to apologize for saving me from a nasty fall,” she paused with a smile and turned around, “I was just admiring the waterfall.”</p><p>He looked past her to see the lovely rock structure, a steady stream of water gliding down it, with various trees, ferns, and vines covering every inch. It was peaceful, he took a deep breath.</p><p>“This is one of my favorite spots,” he nodded, “Look over here, the orchids,” he pointed out the flowers and she sighed softly.</p><p>“My mother loved orchids,” she whispered.</p><p>Branch eyed her, worried for a moment that perhaps he had upset her. Poppy had never mentioned her mom to him, and definitely never talked about her in public. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and opened her eyes to look at him with a smile.</p><p>“Did uh, did your mom have a favorite flower?” She asked quietly.</p><p>He was stunned at the question. No one had ever asked him that before, and he wasn’t even sure of how to respond to the question. His mind wandered for a moment, and he looked down, unsure of the mixed feelings inside of him.</p><p>She pressed her lips, “I’m sorry, too much?”</p><p>“No, no,” he quickly shook his head, “I just, I don’t remember. I was pretty young when my parents passed,” he frowned and looked down to his feet, “I’m sure there’s a book written about her favorite flowers.”</p><p>Poppy nodded, “I know that feeling. Like the whole world knows your parents better than you know them.”</p><p>They looked at each other again with slightly sad eyes, but small smiles.</p><p>“We have a lot in common,” she mused.</p><p>“Yeah?” He watched her as she continued walking down the path towards the roses. She wasn’t quite skipping anymore, but there was still a bit of a dance to her step. It was mesmerizing to him.</p><p>“No one really talks much about my mom,” Poppy shrugged, “Sometimes I prefer it that way. Keeps me from getting sad and diving too deep into a bad place.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine you being in a sad or bad place,” Branch muttered, “Sounds like a me thing,” he chuckled.</p><p>Poppy looked at him with serious eyes and he stopped chuckling, “Branch, I try my best to always have a happy appearance in front of the press and the public, it means a lot to me. My mom was often depressed, and a lot of people judged her for it,” she paused for the moment. Her hand reached up as though she were going to do something with it, but she let it rest again.</p><p>Branch watched her, and they continued towards the roses, he finally replied, “Well, you can be however you want around me. I won’t judge,” a twinkle in his eye, “Too harshly.”</p><p>She smirked and kept her eyes on the approaching roses, “I guess I can’t hold that against you. I did push you into a cake and all.”</p><p>“But I pulled you,” he shrugged, and the two of them had a genuine laugh as they walked amongst the roses.</p><p>Their conversation continued to be light and unusual. Nothing felt flirty, they just existed in this safe and friendly space and it was enjoyable, like being surrounded by a warm and cozy blanket.</p><p>“I’m getting hungry, are you up for lunch?” Branch finally asked after an hour or so.</p><p>“Starving,” Poppy replied with exasperation, “I thought you’d never ask!”</p><p>“You are completely free to bring up your hunger level, Princess!”</p><p>“I didn’t want to be rude!” She insisted. </p><p>“That’s never stopped you before,” He mused, before getting a soft punch in the arm, “OW!”</p><p>The day progressed almost as though it were Branch’s dream. He couldn’t believe it. They snuck into a cafe, found delicious food to eat and drink. Branch pointed out the treats he had been eating since he was a kid, snacks special to Roseland Island that Poppy had never tried. Some sweets had reminded her of snacks from her home, and she declared she would make certain that he would try everything from her kingdom the next time he visited.</p><p>“There’s going to be a giant trolley of food waiting for you as you get off the plane,” Poppy nodded, nibbling on a pretzel treat.</p><p>Branch rolled his eyes, “That’s a little much. I don’t think I’d be able to eat all of that.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” she shrugged and they both laughed.</p><p>They wandered through the village, peeking into stores, photobombing citizens, and giggling along the way.</p><p>“Do you think they know who we are?” Poppy whispered as they ran away.</p><p>Branch snorted, “I hope they don’t figure it out.”</p><p>They sat along the water, looking out at the ocean that surrounded them, eating ice cream, and keeping quiet. DJ Suki and Biggie were in the distance keeping an eye on things, quietly rolling their eyes at the young royals.</p><p>“Did we get a photo for the friendship post?” Branch mused.</p><p>Poppy shook her head, “I wasn’t sure where we should do it,” she thought for a moment, “I’m kind of enjoying not sharing this nice day with anyone else.”</p><p>“Yeah, same,” Branch felt his heart warm, he looked out into the ocean, thinking about how wonderful the day had been, “When do we get to see each other again?”</p><p>She chuckled, “Funny that we were dreading that before, eh?” She pulled up her phone and scrolled through her calendar, slowly forming her smile into a frown, “Sheesh, I don’t know. They have me booked up like a library.”</p><p>Branch frowned in response, checking his phone as well, “Yeah, I don’t think we have an official event until February,” he shook his head, “That can’t be right.”</p><p>A lightbulb went off in Poppy’s mind, “Oh! But the New Year is coming soon!” She bounced and turned to him, “I know you hate parties, but you should totally be there! I throw the best midnight bash around, I promise you’ll have fun,” she touched his hand gently, “Please say you’ll come.”</p><p>His face blushed instantly at the contact of her hand, he looked into her eyes and hesitated as he saw her earnest request, “Alright,” he nodded, “I’ll arrange it with DJ Suki. I’m sure Smidge was planning to go anyways.”</p><p>She squealed and dived into a huge hug, nearly tackling him down. She let out a laugh and backed up, “It’ll be wonderful. So much food. So much dancing and drinks and music!”</p><p>“You are not selling this for me,” he laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, “But sure, ok.”</p><p>“So many friends too! Guy Diamond, Queen Barb, Prince Cooper, and Prince D,” she listed off, “Even Creek will be there!”</p><p>Branch’s smile tightened and he looked off in another direction, “Sounds great.”</p><p>Poppy gave him a genuine smile and looked back at DJ and Biggie, “I think we gotta head back, my flight should be soon,” she looked at Branch again, “This was … really wonderful.”</p><p>His eyes flashed back to her, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she told him.</p><p>He blinked, “For what?”</p><p>She shrugged, “I don’t know. For making this friendship thing work. It didn’t have to. We could still be back at that ritzy ballroom faking our way through friendship, being miserable, and definitely convincing no one. I sorta like that we’ve done this on our own, without being forced and in our own way,” she smiled softly, “I have a lot of friends, but no one quite like you.”</p><p>He smiled at her for another long moment, not saying anything and being ok with that. He stood up and gestured towards DJ and Biggie, “Your chariot awaits, Princess.”</p><p>They hugged goodbye as Poppy got back in her car with Biggie. Branch watched her car leave until he couldn’t see it anymore. He gave a sigh, and looked to the ground, unsure of how to proceed.</p><p>DJ Suki out of nowhere gave a loud whistle, “Boy, you are royally screwed.”</p><p>He arched an eyebrow at her, “What?”</p><p>“You’ve fallen hard, Romeo,” she shook her head and laughed.</p><p>Branch didn’t laugh along, he turned his head in the direction of where Poppy’s car had driven off. He didn’t need to be told, he knew he was in trouble. </p><p>It was no surprise to him, and perhaps it had been true for a long while now, but his heart finally acknowledged the truth. He had completely fallen in love with Princess Poppy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again for reading!! Next chapter is going to be a fun one!<br/>As always - comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you all for the support! You can see more art for this fan fic on my instagram @Poppifer . :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Royal Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch became an unexpected part of Poppy’s daily schedule. Every morning she woke up, her arms stretched and she snuggled deeper into her blanket. She would snooze her alarm, but immediately check for messages from Branch. She was typically not disappointed. Branch often didn’t sleep well, and generally woke up earlier than her thanks to their small time zone difference, so every morning there was some sort of message.</p><p>Sometimes it was a brief, “Good morning.”</p><p>Sometimes it was deep 2 AM thoughts about burritos, movies or immigration laws. </p><p>Seeing a message from Branch was like a jolt of coffee at the beginning of her day. They didn’t always have something interesting to talk about, but the act of messaging always made them feel whole. It was certainly something Poppy had never fully experienced prior. She messaged trolls all the time, but this felt different, and she couldn’t pin down exactly why.</p><p>The major troll holidays were coming up, Trollstice and New Years, and winter was taking over the kingdom and decorations were filling the palace. Poppy’s schedule flooded with parties and events to coordinate, all while spending her spare hours in her library, working tirelessly on special handmade gifts for her family and closest friends. She fiddled with craft paper, glitter, glue, and paint, all the while debating on what to send Branch. She had sent Smidge plenty of gifts, but never Branch. Sure, she had sent him invitations, that he would always promptly decline, but that was different.</p><p>He texted her a joke about weretrolls and they went back and forth for a while.</p><p>“So how is Prince Branch?” Biggie asked her casually one morning.</p><p>Princess Poppy’s eyes jolted unexpectedly, she gave him a look, “Why would I know?”</p><p>Biggie smiled and gave a shrug, “You’ve given your phone quite a bit of attention lately.”</p><p>Her nose twitched, “I have plenty of friends to text, and important things to type, you know.”</p><p>“Whatever you say,” he chuckled as he went back to work.</p><p>The truth was, Poppy wasn’t sure how to feel about this whole thing. Texting with Branch felt like being a magnet to his refrigerator door. She couldn’t help it. It felt good, it made her laugh, and significantly brightened her day. No one else had managed that before, and it terrified her to acknowledge this.</p><p>What did this mean? Well she was fine with friendship. She had no idea if Branch thought otherwise, she was fairly certain he always felt annoyed by her before, as she had felt towards him for so many years, and now she had no idea. Perhaps she was thinking about this all wrong - how did she feel about Branch? Was there even room to consider how she felt about Branch when he would be King of his own country, and she would be Queen of her own country? Would one of them have to give up their home kingdom for the other? She didn’t know the answer, and it terrified her. She couldn’t imagine giving up her kingdom.</p><p>Her mind almost had to shut it all down. Her father was planning her betrothal, he would probably pick someone in the new year and she had to adapt to that. She had never truly cared about who she ended up with in the past. It was an aspect of her life she didn’t put much thought into. Maybe she should change that, maybe she had an opinion on that after all.</p><p>“Shut it down, girl,” she would constantly tell herself. She didn’t want to go there right now. At this moment, it was all good fun and friendship, exactly the sort of thing she was missing in her life. She snipped at her scrapbook material, trying to be careful, and almost built up to a panic attack. She put her scissors down and tried to breathe.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Branch quietly walked through village plaza with DJ Suki by his side. He glanced through windows and peered into shops. His brain was working overtime, and DJ Suki didn’t get it.</p><p>“Why are we here again?” She mused, keeping an eye on the surroundings for stalkers or paparazzi.</p><p>“Looking for gifts,” he muttered quietly.</p><p>“You don’t like giving gifts. You usually sign your sister’s cards,” DJ reminded him, “You barely accept gifts given to you!”</p><p>He shrugged, “I don’t know. Something feels different this year.” </p><p>“Someone,” DJ coughed loudly as Branch elbowed her.</p><p>“I have no idea what you mean,” he murmured as a shop window caught his eye. He almost hadn’t seen it. Sitting as clear as day was the perfect gift for Princess Poppy.</p><p>“Hmm, sure you don’t,” she chuckled.</p><p>He paid the shop owner and eyed DJ, “If you call me Romeo one more time, I swear-”</p><p>She snorted, “What, you’ll stab yourself?”</p><p>“Shut up!” He groaned.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Poppy lay on the floor of her library room, completely overwhelmed. She had spent the month putting together cards and gifts for all her friends, but her mind halted at Branch. She wasn’t even sure if he would expect a gift, but it was becoming clear that he was the one person she insisted on chatting with every single day. If he wasn’t getting a gift, no one else should get a gift. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Her exhale was slow and thoughtful. She was truly overthinking this. Poppy was the best gift giver in her entire kingdom, arguably the entire world. She knew she had it in her to make the perfect gift for Branch.</p><p>She sat up suddenly, scissors and paper in hand, and got to work.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The night before Trollstice was upon them. Poppy yawned as she snuggled into bed, her phone buzzed as it normally would, and she smiled to see Branch’s latest message.</p><p>“How are you this evening?” He wrote.</p><p>She went to type a response, her finger hesitated and she clicked Branch’s name, tapping the “video” button.</p><p>If she listened close enough, she probably could have heard Branch scream in response from across the ocean. He smacked his hand across his mouth, hoping he didn’t alert any security guards to burst into his room. He watched the ‘Poppy wants to video chat!’ alert on his phone and gave it a moment, just in case it was an accident. But the message persisted, it wasn’t a mistake. His heart raced as his finger hesitated over the ‘ACCEPT’ button.</p><p>He lay down, snuggled into his pillow and pressed the button.</p><p>Her dimly lit face filled the phone screen, and his face reflected back.</p><p>“Hey,” she greeted softly, “Sorry, hope I didn’t wake you.”</p><p>“It’s all good,” he yawned, a cozy feeling filling his heart.</p><p>“I’m just really excited for you to get the gift I sent you, I hope it reached you safely,” she bounced a little and his eyes lit up.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah it arrived, I look forward to it. You uh,” he chuckled, “Your gift should be there too.” </p><p>“I SAW,” she giggled, before returning to a whisper, “It’s under the Trollstice tree. I’m debating sneaking down and opening it early.”</p><p>He blushed in response, “I uh, I may have grabbed your gift box and left it in my room to open first thing,” he shrugged, “Maybe.”</p><p>Her smile filled the screen, “What! Oh, we should both open our gifts now! Wouldn’t that be fun? I’ll go grab yours!”</p><p>Branch’s face flushed as she abandoned her phone to run out of the room. He quickly realized she was in a somewhat revealing pajama set. A loose tank top and some shorts. He was going to try and not think about it. He looked down to realize he was only wearing plaid flannel pajama pants, and nothing else. He hoped she wasn’t going to notice.</p><p>It didn’t take long for her to barrel back into view, holding a box with her name on it, “I’m BACK!” She declared, like she wasn’t stating the obvious.</p><p>He smiled and sat up, putting the phone in a stable position and grabbing the box from the corner of his room.</p><p>“How are we doing this? Same time?” He asked.</p><p>“No, no, I want to watch you open it!” She insisted.</p><p>He laughed, “Alright, I’m going for it.” He started to unwrap, watching her from the corner of his eye as she bounced with glee. He opened the package to find a small note.</p><p>‘&lt;3 Poppy’</p><p>He smiled as he pulled out a small scrapbook, “Did you make this for me?” He started to open it.</p><p>“Yes, yes I did!” She replied proudly as he flipped through it, “It’s the story of our friendship so far.”</p><p>The first page popped up to show a young Branch and young Poppy angry at each other, the second page showed them falling into the wedding cake. Branch laughed and eyed her as he moved to the next page, the two of them trying to get along.</p><p>The next page was them surrounded by roses, later the beach, and the final page they hug.</p><p>“This is really sweet,” he said softly, examining it closely and closing the book, “Thank you.”</p><p>She gave him a toothy grin, pulling up the box of her gift and opening it. She blinked in surprise and peered inside. A pretty hair comb with a glass orchid on it.</p><p>She gasped and looked at him, “It’s beautiful, Branch,” she immediately took it and ran to the mirror to place it in her messy hair. She ran back to her phone to show him, adjusting the camera view to her hair, “Can you see it?”</p><p>He smiled, leaning back into his pillows, “Yeah, it’s perfect.”</p><p>She nodded in agreement, carefully taking it off and placing it on her bedside table. She mimicked him by snuggling into her pillows and under her bed sheets, keeping Branch in view at her side.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered, “That was very thoughtful of you.”</p><p>He shrugged, “Hey I didn’t make a full scrapbook. Thank you to you.”</p><p>They just watched each other for a while, blinking softly.</p><p>“What’s your Trollstice wish this year?” Poppy yawned.</p><p>“Trollstice wish?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah, what are you hoping for? Are you looking forward to a gift or anything?”</p><p>He shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t think about it that deeply,” he paused, “Just talking to you is nice. I’m looking forward to your party,” he grimaced, “Wow, I never thought I’d say THOSE words.”</p><p>She cackled, “I knew I’d get you to come around!”</p><p>“I guess,” He murmured with a yawn, “Only for you, Pops.”</p><p>“Pops? What am I supposed to call you Bran?” She snorted.</p><p>“I guess. I’ve been told I’m as boring as bran cereal,” Branch smirked back.</p><p>“Absolutely not!” She insisted, “You’re very exciting. Especially when you talk about laws and stuff.”</p><p>“Mhmm, I don’t believe you,” his eyes started to drift, “Look, I’m making myself fall asleep.”</p><p>“Mmm happy Trollstice, Branch,” she whispered as her eyes drooped heavier.</p><p>“Happy Trollstice, Pops,” he whispered back.</p><p>They quietly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The week between Trollstice and New Years Eve flew by, as Poppy celebrated with her family and prepared for her big midnight bash. Her chats with Branch were briefer in these busy days, but she did still feel a skip of her heart anytime her phone buzzed in her pocket.</p><p>Like a flash of glitter, New Years Eve was upon them. Poppy floated around the palace, helping make last minute decisions and prepare for the main event. Young world leadership, kids of leadership, and pretty much anyone Poppy ever got along with started pouring through the door. She greeted every single person, as the music started pumping through the speakers, and snacks were presented in a dazzling display.</p><p>She sparkled in her newest dress, a gold glitter gown with a cape, a gold crown sat on top of her head, and her pink locks of hair pulled up into a ponytail. She spun around and hugged her friends as they started to arrive.</p><p>“Poppy!” Guy Diamond burst through the door in a suit that rivaled a disco ball, “You are looking faaaa-bulous!”</p><p>“Practically perfect,” Satin agreed.</p><p>“Because we helped her pick it out,” Chenille giggled, “I bet it’s going to turn plenty of heads tonight!”</p><p>“Beautiful as always!” Prince D chimed in, and Cooper nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Aww you guys,” Poppy blushed, hugging them and leading them to the snack table.</p><p>The room was decorated with a moon and star theme. Macarons in the shape of stars, moon biscuits, fancy sandwiches, and loads of alcohol. </p><p>Poppy and her friends grabbed some drinks, clinked glasses, and cheered. As Poppy sipped down her first drink, she couldn’t help but burst into giggles, “I can’t wait for Branch to get here, guys!”</p><p>“Branch?” Guy Diamond’s eyebrows raised, looking at the others, “I thought he hated your parties.”</p><p>She shook her head, “Well he’s different now, we’ve become friends!”</p><p>“I thought that was just because of the whole cake incident,” Prince D laughed, “Y’all are real friends now?”</p><p>“Yeah! Oh my gosh guys, Branch is so much cooler than we knew! He’s funny, charming, so smart,” she laughed, “Give him a chance, you’ll all love him!”</p><p>They all exchanged looks and shrugged.</p><p>“Sure thing, Poppy,” Guy looked out the door, “I think he’s arriving with Smidge now.”</p><p>Poppy gasped with delight, running towards the entrance a bit too fast. The others all watched with wide eyed confusion.</p><p>“I’m confused, didn’t she hate him?” Cooper suddenly blurted out.</p><p>“She has a funny way of showing it,” Satin laughed.</p><p>Branch was chatting with Biggie at the door, DJ Suki, Smidge and Milton right behind him.</p><p>“Nice to see you here, Prince Branch!” Biggie greeted him with a hefty handshake.</p><p>“Thanks Biggie, have you seen -,” Branch was promptly cut off by the weight of Poppy tackling him with a hug.</p><p>“Branch! You really came!” She laughed, nearly spilling her drink, she pulled back to see his face and smiled, “I’m so glad you’re here!”</p><p>He gave a choked laugh, “Happy to be here.”</p><p>Poppy quickly turned to the others, greeting them and hugging them.</p><p>“You look beautiful, Smidge! I’m so happy you’re here!” She gushed at her friend. She suddenly turned to Branch and Milton, “Let’s go dance, guys!!”</p><p>She ran back towards their friends, bouncing along the way.</p><p>Branch, however, was sweating.</p><p>“You ok, bro?” Smidge asked, tapping him on the arm as they followed Poppy’s enthusiastic lead.</p><p>“Yep, couldn’t be better,” his eyes drifted around the room, seeing all the trolls he typically ignored partying hard so early in the evening. This was not his crowd. His eyes glanced at Poppy. He knew at least seeing her in person would make this a little better.</p><p>Smidge, Milton and Branch approached Poppy’s other friends.</p><p>“Hey guys! Y’all remember my brother?” Smidge introduced.</p><p>Branch waved nervously, and while the others momentarily hesitated, Prince D came to the rescue, “Great to see you again Prince Branch,” patting him on the arm.</p><p>“Hey. Yeah, thanks. Same with you guys,” Branch rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>As though sensing the awkward situation, Poppy burst into the group, “Ya Princess said DANCE! Let’s go!”</p><p>She waved her friends and headed for the dance floor, quickly followed by everyone except Branch. He slowly shuffled his way to the drinks, there was no way he was going to dance. From a distance he watched, the friends all drank and danced hard to the beat. Branch was fairly certain he never had that much energy in his life. He downed his drink, there was no way he was brave enough for this, he should just leave. He should definitely leave. This was absolutely not going to go anywhere.</p><p>A hand patted him on the shoulder and he jumped in surprise, breathing a sigh of relief to see that it was Queen Barb.</p><p>“Whoa there bud, it’s just me,” Barb laughed as she popped a macaron into her mouth, “You never show up for a party, and when you do, you hide in the corner?”</p><p>Branch glared, “Snacks are my friends, Barb,” he chuckled, “Anyways it’s nice to see you.”</p><p>“Good to see you too, boy toy,” she snickered.</p><p>“Boy toy?” His eyebrow raised, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>She gave him a look and gestured towards the dancing princess, “Her eyes have not been off of you all night, my dude. Get IN there and get yourself a midnight kiss.”</p><p>Branch tried to laugh, but he hiccuped nervously instead, “I don’t … I don’t know. I don’t think she sees me like that,” his eyes glanced to Poppy, who was dancing pretty intensely.</p><p>Poppy’s eyes caught Branch’s and she smiled instantly, waving him over.</p><p>“Hmmm, I don’t know about that,” Queen Barb smiled slyly, “Go get her, boy toy.”</p><p>He glared at Barb, and inched himself closer to the dance floor, still crossing his arms and shaking his head no to Poppy. She pouted, and he stuck his tongue out. She laughed, and started dancing towards him, much to his surprise.</p><p>“What, are you scared to dance? You look like a little kid at the edge of the pool deep end. Come on in, the water is fine! We danced at the wedding, remember?” She waved her hands, indicating he should follow.</p><p>“Yeah ballroom dancing. I really don’t dance like,” he gestured to everyone, “I don’t dance like that,” he muttered, and she smiled, moving right up against him.</p><p>“Here, it’s easy! I’ll show you,” she wiggled her hips, “Like this - just back and forth, back and forth. You watchin' my hips, Branch?”</p><p>His face flushed and he gulped, “Yeah, I’m watchin'.”</p><p>“Good, now you,” she tapped his hips with her hand, and he jumped at the contact, which made her giggle.</p><p>He started to wiggle his hips back and forth, “Happy?” He eyed her.</p><p>She gave him a huge smile, grabbed his hands, and pulled him deeper into the dancing crowd. He laughed nervously and held her hands tightly as he followed her movements. She smiled, “You’re doing great.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he gave her a small smirk, finally warming up, he spun her around and tried to mesh the moment into ballroom dancing mode. She laughed and his smile grew. The others cheered them on as their dancing sped up and became more intense. The song heightened, and they twisted, twirled and dipped. Sweat dripped off them as the crowd cheered them on.</p><p>He dipped her a final time, looking into her eyes as the song abruptly changed to a slower pace. He snapped out of the magical moment and brought them back up. He quickly rushed back to the snack table to grab another drink. Poppy wiped sweat off her forehead, as she watched him from afar.</p><p>“Wow, Poppy! You were so right, Branch is cooler than he seems!” Chenille exclaimed suddenly.</p><p>Guy Diamond and the rest came up behind her, all nodding in agreement.</p><p>“He’s a great dude, I’m gonna go find out where he got those moves,” Prince D laughed and headed over.</p><p>“Great dancing, Princess,” a familiar voice suddenly popped in. Poppy turned in surprise, standing there was Creek, clapping for her.</p><p>“Oh! Hey Creek, great to see you!” She laughed and gave him a hug, “Sorry I’m all sweaty. I love dancing!”</p><p>“Mind if I cut in?” He offered his hand. She paused and looked at it, and looked over to Branch, who was now in an animated conversation with Prince D.</p><p>“Sure,” she shrugged, as he started to dance with her.</p><p>They danced slowly amongst others.</p><p>“How are you doing, my dear Princess?” He asked.</p><p>She thought about it, her brain foggy from the drinks, “I’m doing good! I always love hosting this party!”</p><p>He nodded, “Has your father indicated a decision in your betrothal?”</p><p>She blinked, “Uh, I’m not sure. We haven’t talked about it. Busy holiday time, and all,” she laughed.</p><p>“Well I hope he will consider me,” he paused, “If it wouldn’t be too much to ask, I think it’d be nice to go on a date so we can get acclimated.”</p><p>She paused, unsure of where to go with that suggestion, “Perhaps.”</p><p>The rest of Poppy’s friends started to approach them, a gaggle of laughter and chatter filled the space, “It’s almost midnight!” “MIDNIGHT!!” “Who am I kissing?” “Don’t kiss me!” “KISS ME!!”</p><p>Poppy glanced at her friends, someone handed her a champagne glass. Everything was suddenly loud and crazy. She looked around, where was Branch? She hoped he was ok, she hadn’t seen him for a while.</p><p>The ballroom started to count down.</p><p>“May I kiss you at midnight?” Creek asked suddenly.</p><p>“What?” Poppy was surprised.</p><p>Branch was standing on the edge of the dance floor, hesitating, seeing Poppy in the middle and unable to see himself reaching her.</p><p>10, 9, 8 ...</p><p>“What are you gonna do, dude?” Queen Barb asked.</p><p>7, 6, 5 ...</p><p>“I don’t know,” Branch’s mind shut down.</p><p>Poppy’s mind shut down too, she was looking around, unsure of what she wanted.</p><p>4, 3, 2 …</p><p>“Poppy,” Creek repeated, his lips aiming for her. She quickly turned her head, just in time to miss Creek’s advances and for her to see Branch running in the opposite direction. She ducked down, trying to make her way through the crowd.</p><p>“Branch!” She called, just as “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” echoed through the halls.</p><p>Poppy fumbled past her friends, all of them were laughing and cheering and kissing as Auld Lang Syne played through the air. Her mind buzzed, ignoring Creek’s call for her, she didn’t care, she had to find Branch. Where did Branch go? She stood on her tiptoes, trying to see past the crowd, cursing her short height.</p><p>Where would Branch go? Where was he going to be comfortable? Her mind tried desperately to pull something out of her slightly tipsy haze. She looked up and saw a doorway to a balcony. The same balcony where she had pulled Branch aside after they were first forced to be friends, and told him to be nice and not make their fake friendship look romantic. It overlooked the rose garden. Perhaps he was there, searching for some fresh air. As she neared the door, she could make out his silhouette. She pushed the door open to see him standing outside alone, leaning on the railing, watching snow softly fall.</p><p>“Branch?” She hiccuped a little. He turned his head instantly, clearly startled to see she had found him.</p><p>“Oh, hello,” he clearly wasn’t sure what to say, “Why aren’t you having fun with your friends?” He paused, “With Creek?”</p><p>Poppy snorted as she closed the door and slowly joined him, “Oh they’re all fine out there. They won’t miss me.”</p><p>“Poppy, you’re the star of the palace. I’m sure someones sent security looking for you already,” he smiled just slightly. His eyes were sad, and she noticed.</p><p>“Well, I don’t care about that,” she shrugged, and stood next to him and looked out over the rose garden.</p><p>Branch’s eyes went soft, he watched her, “You remember when we came out here before?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah, I was such a jerk! Demanding and mean and upset about this friendship stuff,” she hesitated, “I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>He shrugged, “I wasn’t much nicer to you. I’m sorry too.”</p><p>There was a nice comfortable silence for a bit. They watched the snow softly fall. Poppy stuck her tongue out, trying to catch a snowflake, and he chuckled in response.</p><p>“Don’t fall, Princess,” he reminded her sternly.</p><p>“I won’t, I won’t!” A thought entered her mind, “Oh! Branch! It’s past midnight! Did you kiss someone? You gotta kiss someone at midnight!”</p><p>He laughed, “Why?”</p><p>She thought for a moment, “I don’t know - it’s tradition, yanno? The rules of New Year’s. Maybe it’s to bring in a sweet new year,” she looked like she was forming a plan, “Is there a girl you’re interested in? I’m sure I could set you up or nudge her towards you.”</p><p>He shook his head, “Nah, I’m not interested in anyone in there.”</p><p>“What! Branch, my dude, I have impeccable taste in friends, and let me tell you, they’re all hotties in there. What could be better than that?”</p><p>He frowned, looking back out towards the sky, “I like someone, and I don’t think she likes me back.”</p><p>Poppy scowled, in her drunk excellence, “That’s stupid. Branch, as I just said, I have impeccable taste in friends. And that includes YOU. Who is this girl? She must be an absolute idiot to pass up the most handsome,” she paused, and stuttered slightly, “Most handsome Prince.”</p><p>He blushed at her words and shook his head, “It’s not important, really.”</p><p>“Branch!” She whined.</p><p>“Poppy,” he replied harshly.</p><p>She shook her head, “Nope. Nope we are talking about this! Tell me! Tell me how you feel, Mister! Pour your heart and soul out to me!”</p><p>It was like a bolt of lightning. It happened so fast, neither could have seen it coming.</p><p>Branch swooped in, his hands on both sides of her face. He pulled her in for a kiss. She froze from the shock. It was so soft, electric, core shaking, all at once.</p><p>He pulled away softly to look her in the eyes. She exhaled, a puff of winter air escaped her lips as she processed what had happened. A snowflake nipped at her nose, her eyelashes fluttered, and all too fast it was over. The realization of what he had done set in. She wasn’t responding, neither positive nor negative, and he bolted straight for the door.</p><p>She was frozen in place for a moment too long, before her tipsy mind caught up with her body. Poppy yelped, “BRANCH! Wait!” As she burst back into the building.</p><p>He was nowhere to be seen. She ran through, pushed past people, looked everywhere. DJ Suki must have been here somewhere! He couldn’t go anywhere without her. At last, she found Biggie by the doorway.</p><p>“Hello Princess! How’s your evening?” He asked as calmly as ever.</p><p>“Biggie. Have you seen Branch?” She continued to look around, hoping he was just out of view.</p><p>“He just left,” Biggie frowned, “Looked like he was in a huge hurry. He grabbed DJ and asked to leave immediately,” Biggie paused, “Are you ok, Princess?”</p><p>She looked out the door. She was too late, Branch was gone. Everything was ruined.</p><p>“I don’t think I am, Biggie,” she said softly, tears spilling down her cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dramatic music goes here!<br/>I hope y'all enjoyed this super long update! I appreciate all the lovely comments and kudos, thanks so much for reading!<br/>I promise things won't be too bad for these royal cuties for too long. :) As always check out my instagram @Poppifer for art!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Royal Reckoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess Poppy felt like a ball of yarn dropping out of Queen Rosiepuff’s knitting bag, bouncing down the stairs, and unraveling out of control. She didn’t understand what was happening, how had everything from the last few months spiraled into this moment?</p><p>She was heavily breathing at the door, tears dripping down her face. She ignored anyone that approached her, and went outside to pace in the snow. What the heck just happened here?</p><p>She pulled her phone out of her pocket and immediately began calling him, her ear to her phone, she muttered under her breath, “Pick up, pick up, pick up,” but the call went straight to voicemail.</p><p>She let out an aggravated noise, and started texting furiously, “Branch! Branch please come back!”</p><p>But no reply. Nothing. She slumped down at the steps of the palace, ignoring the wet slush of snow she had suddenly sat in.</p><p>“Hello again, Princess!”</p><p>Her head quickly turned to see Creek approach her, he sat down next to her, “I’m sorry we didn’t get to share that midnight kiss.”</p><p>Poppy bit her tongue, “Oh, right. Sorry. I’m looking for a friend,” she stumbled up and headed back to the entrance, pushing tears out of her eyes, ignoring the mascara stains on her hands.</p><p>“Well, I do hope you still consider going on a date with me, I think I’d show you a great time,” he called out with a wink.</p><p>She paused on the steps and grimaced to herself, this was too much for her brain to process, “I will consider it,” she replied, and walked back into the palace, heading immediately for her room.</p><p>She dumped her beautiful snow soaked dress off, and decided to change into something comfortable. Her body flopped dramatically onto her bed. She felt awful, but she didn’t want to say goodbye to her friends. She pulled her phone out, seeing texts from her pals all asking about what happened. They had seen her crying, and likely missed Branch’s dramatic exit.</p><p>“I’m fine, just drunk and tired,” she texted back to most of them. She received some laughs in response and some kind words as well. She ignored them for now.</p><p>In the middle of her tears, she pulled her phone photos up and flipped through them. She scrolled back in time to the moments where she was being forced to spend time with Branch, and there she saw the photos of the two of them messing around and posing by the fountain during that charity event. Her eyes focused on Branch, zooming into the photo as though it were going to provide some sort of answer.</p><p>“Why did you kiss me, you idiot?” She murmured. She didn’t even realize that was the question she wanted to ask, amongst her brain’s panic of additionally wondering why he immediately ran away.</p><p>“Do - do you like me?” She looked at the photo again, “Do I like you, like that?” Her eyes quivered and more tears spilled. “Did I just mess this up for good?” She laid on her back, watching the ceiling, she cried herself to sleep.</p><p>A week went by, and Branch still ignored her calls and texts. She was getting more and more angry as the days went by. She kept the frustrations quiet, though most of her friends could tell something was quite off.</p><p>“How are you today, Princess Poppy?” Biggie offered, to which she just shrugged and went on her way.</p><p>Poppy flipped through her calendar, remembering that her next meeting with Branch was to be at her palace in February. Assuming he didn’t back out somehow, this was the perfect opportunity to corner him and get answers. Or, perhaps, to give answers herself.</p><p>“Don’t mention Prince Branch,” Satin whispered hastily to Chenille, “I don’t know what happened, but do NOT mention him.”</p><p>“I wonder what happened,” Chenille sighed, “They’re so cute together.”</p><p>Satin eyed her, “They argue an awful lot for cuteness to be a descriptor for whatever they are.”</p><p>Chenille shook her head, “You just can’t spot romance, sis!”</p><p>Poppy heard their quibble from afar as she looked at dresses, and internally sighed. She would normally go on a rampage rant about Prince Branch, it was quite honestly one of her favorite side hobbies before the two had become friends. Now she didn’t know what to say, and she was scared to let anyone know what was going on in her head.</p><p>The days went by slowly. Poppy tried to block out her frustrated feelings, focus on her work, and kept her eyes settled on that February date. She hoped that he wouldn’t try to wiggle out of it somehow. He had signed that contract agreeing to attend all of the events to push their fake friendship narrative. This felt like it was her last shot to make her thoughts known, if he wasn’t going to pick up the phone.</p><p>It was funny to look back on now, this weird set up where they pushed their social media to look like friends to cover up their international incident blunder. Something so annoying at the time, had turned into a real friendship. One that hurt so deeply, she didn’t even want to think too hard about it. He meant so much to her, so why couldn’t he take a single moment to write her back?</p><p>Poppy sat with her father at breakfast one morning, flipping through her phone, to see a news alert pop up, “Queen Rosiepuff has fallen ill”. She hiccuped loudly as she quickly showed her father.</p><p>“That’s too bad,” he murmured sadly, “She’s a great woman, I hope she pulls through.”</p><p>Poppy grew quiet, imagining the possible reality that suddenly Prince Branch would be named King Branch, and what did that mean for him?</p><p>“Prince Branch must be so upset,” Poppy said softly.</p><p>King Peppy gave her a look, “He has been training for this moment his whole life, he will be fine. Perhaps now he will lay off the international incidents and focus.”</p><p>She blinked, “Yes, of course.”</p><p>“Would you like another biscuit, honey?” He offered.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>Later that night she called Prince Branch again. She hit his voicemail once again and sighed.</p><p>She sat on the floor looking at her phone, she quietly typed, “I wish you’d reply - I know you must be scared.” She hit enter, knowing she wouldn’t get a response. Though she was immensely frustrated with him, the thought of him alone pierced her heart.</p><p>Miles away, Branch sat on his own floor, lights off, crying alone. He looked at her phone and saw her text. He pushed tears off his face. He put his phone close to his heart. He still wouldn’t reply. His fears eclipsed everything.</p><p>Days went by, and reports indicated that Queen Rosiepuff was feeling better. Poppy was happy to hear this, but her heart felt heavy. Branch still ignored her calls and texts. Was he going to leave her hanging like this forever? Surely she deserved some sort of answer or explanation. Was this all an elaborate prank? Was he faking friendship this whole time? She pushed everything out of her mind. Now was the time to focus and plan how she would approach him on his next visit.</p><p>The date of Prince Branch’s visit finally arrived, Poppy picked out a lovely black dress to wear, delicately placing the orchid hairpiece Branch had given her in her hair. She paced the palace for most of the day, eagerly checking the door and tapping her foot impatiently. Dozens of other royal guests were entering the palace, but no one Poppy particularly cared about at that moment.</p><p>“You seem nervous,” Biggie commented, watching her pace.</p><p>“I’m not nervous, I’m angry,” she nodded, cracking her knuckles.</p><p>Biggie pressed his lips together, watching her anxiously, “Please don’t use the family swords to skewer Prince Branch, they’re a pain to wipe blood off of.”</p><p>She eyed him, “No promises!”</p><p>Her breath hitched as she heard a familiar voice at the door. She peeked through the crowd just in time to see Queen Rosiepuff, followed by Prince Branch. They were announced and entered the ballroom. Poppy made a beeline for him, taking a deep breath and diving in front of him and the Queen.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” she offered Queen Rosiepuff a curtsy, “So glad to see you are doing better.”</p><p>“Princess Poppy,” the Queen nodded politely.</p><p>Poppy turned to Branch, “Prince,” she greeted him sternly with narrowed eyes. She was trying to keep her cool, not show her heavy breathing. He was instantly sweating, avoiding her eye contact, and merely nodded in acknowledgement. She cleared her throat, “If you don’t mind, Prince Branch, I would like a word with you in private.”</p><p>Branch’s face flushed, “I uh,” he gulped loudly, “I don’t know if that’s such a good -.”</p><p>“NOW.” She grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards a vacant room. </p><p>Queen Rosiepuff gave DJ Suki a look, “What a strange girl she is.”</p><p>Poppy glanced at Biggie, “If you’ll excuse us, please do not let anyone enter this room until we exit, thank you Biggie.”</p><p>Biggie nodded, “Just uh, just don’t kill him, ok?”</p><p>“I’ll try my best not to,” Poppy slammed the door shut.</p><p>They were alone. After a whole month of avoidance, Branch was sweating, unsure of how to begin. He opened his mouth to speak, but Poppy cut him off.</p><p>“First of all, how dare you,” she began, rapidly approaching him.</p><p>“I’m, I’m sorry,” he began before being cut off by Poppy’s lips. He squeaked in surprise before blinking rapidly and melting into her arms. Time had ceased for that moment, nothing else mattered. The stars aligned, and without words, everything they were feeling was expressed.</p><p>Poppy held a tight grip onto his shirt collar, slowly pushing him up against the nearby wall. It was an entire month of pent up emotions aggressively pouring into one kiss. She almost forgot to breathe as she maneuvered her lips over his, terrified he might run away. Relief washed over her like a tsunami as she quickly realized he was kissing her back with just as much vigor. Though, he was notably much gentler. Her hands went into his hair as he held her tight against his body, a soft moan parted from his own lips and Poppy grinned against his moan.</p><p>Their hearts pounded against each other, both lost in each other, swimming in these intense waves. Appreciating the moment so immensely, they almost forgot they were at a party with world leaders in the other room. Poppy slid her tongue across his lips, finally snapping him back to reality. Branch finally parted from her lips, both of them breathing heavily.</p><p>“We uh, we should probably get back,” he gulped at the air.</p><p>She nodded, “Right. But, we should talk. Soon.”</p><p>He started to build tears in his eyes, “I’m, I’m so sorry. I was terrified,” he hesitated, “Yeah. We will talk.”</p><p>She cleared her throat as she adjusted her hair, and checked her perfectly in place lipstick on her phone camera. After pulling herself together, she finally said, “Please don’t disappear like that again,” she looked at him as she put her phone away, “That really hurt.”</p><p>He nodded, “Never again. I promise.”</p><p>She smiled, “Pinky promise?”</p><p>“Pinky promise,” he chuckled as their pinkies squeezed one another.</p><p>They exited the room, Biggie gave them a confused look, “Is everything ok?”</p><p>Poppy nodded, “Yep, everything is great!” She patted Biggie on the arm as she and Branch headed for the dinner table. Branch gave a nervous laugh as Biggie eyed him with concern.</p><p>The evening went on dreadfully slow for Poppy and Branch. Every second not paying attention was a moment for a small glance to be shared. At the same time, it was dreadfully anxiety inducing, and when everyone was excused to mingle, Poppy immediately grabbed Branch’s hand and pulled him away from the event.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Branch finally asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure, truthfully. I’m just trying to get away from everyone,” she exhaled, looking around and thinking deeply about a quiet spot. Going outside was cold, and might attract unwanted attention, but choose the wrong room and you’ll get someone snooping. She finally clicked an idea together in her mind and dragged Branch towards her favorite space, her library.</p><p>“Oh, I remember when you sent me pictures of this room,” he sighed happily as they entered the small library. Poppy locked the door immediately, for their own security, and let out a long held sigh. Branch wandered in, admiring the books and her scrapbook crafting table.</p><p>Poppy watched him carefully, admiring him and wondering what direction this conversation would go in. Branch decided to take a seat in the reading nook with a window. He peered out to see the still frosty glass blocked him from any sort of view.</p><p>“So,” Poppy began, and sat down next to him, “So you like me?” She bit her lip, looking at him.</p><p>He eyed her, blushed, and his eyes darted elsewhere, “Very much so.”</p><p>She nodded, “You know when most trolls like another troll, they don’t ignore them for an entire month.”</p><p>“I know,” he murmured.</p><p>She waited, “You wanna explain that for me? Please?”</p><p>He nodded, “I wasn’t sure if you liked me back. I saw you being close with Creek, and sort of questioned everything. And then you kept pestering me for info about who I wanted to kiss. You begged me to pour your soul out to you, and I just snapped and did exactly that. And then you didn’t respond, and I panicked,” he shrugged, a small tear threatened to escape, “I was so embarrassed. So scared. Terrified you hated me and wanted to end our friendship for good. And then my grandma was sick, the ramifications for that seemed so huge. I didn’t want to put you in that when I couldn’t even talk about my actions.”</p><p>She watched him, her finger tips softly touched his, “Branch,” she spoke softly, “I like you. A lot.”</p><p>His eyes locked with hers as he comprehended her words.</p><p>“But, Poppy, there are so many questions,” he hesitated, “How would this work?”</p><p>She blushed and laughed, “I don’t know. I’ve never dated anyone super seriously before, but I imagine there’s a lot of kissing and - other things.”</p><p>He shook his head, “No, I mean, I want those things, but what about our countries? Your betrothal? The long distance? What if the press finds out? What about your dad and my grandma? What if I’m suddenly King, or you suddenly become Queen?”</p><p>Poppy thought about this for a moment, looking at Branch once again, “I don’t know,” and she shrugged, “Look Branch, I don’t know how any of this will work. I just know, I’ve always felt really intensely about you. Whether it was pushing you into a cake, or walking through a garden with you. There’s always been something there, and I initially assumed it was loathing. And now, after these months of talking to you every single day, you’re like glue in my craft box, holding everything together. This last month without you was painful, and,” she waved her arms around, “I don’t know! I just want to kiss you so bad!”</p><p>With that, he leaned forward, capturing her lips in his own, softly holding her face like he did on New Year's Eve under the softly falling snow. Her face relaxed as she melted in response, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. She smiled widely and giggled into his lips.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” He asked softly as he smirked.</p><p>She blushed and grinned widely, “I just like you so much.”</p><p>He smiled and kissed her once more, “Yeah, same,” he paused, “Uh, but about you.”</p><p>She laughed and peppered his whole face with soft kisses.</p><p>Her phone started to buzz obnoxiously, Poppy let out a groan and checked her phone, “Ugh it’s a message from my dad. What a buzzkill,” she tapped the icon to see the text from her dad. Poppy glared and clicked off her phone, tossing it aside.</p><p>“What did he say?” Branch asked, his hand caressing the orchid hair piece gift in her hair. He smiled realizing she had worn it specifically for him.</p><p>“Nothing,” Poppy eyes rolled, “Just my dad trying to make life decisions for me, but,” she looked him in the eye, “That’s not what matters to me right now,” and she grabbed his collar once more and pulled him into another kiss.</p><p>The moment blurred into a random smattering of kissing. Branch found himself pushing Poppy up against the bookshelf, kissing her neck and doing things he had only previously dreamed of. He couldn’t remember why he was so terrified of this troll he so greatly adored more than any other troll in the world. Here they were now. A future unknown, they desperately clung to the present with every fiber of their being.</p><p>Poppy’s phone buzzed again, but went ignored, as a message from King Peppy glowed: “I don’t know where you ran off to, but I have an important announcement regarding your betrothal. I suspect you might have interest in this, please see me when you have a chance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Royal Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OFFICIAL WARNING!!! This chapter involves a NSFW sex scene. You can skip the scene by avoiding the text in between "x x x x x x x x x x" towards the bottom of the chapter. I hope you enjoy! Quite a bit happens in this chapter haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy ignored her father’s text message for as long as she could. Branch’s lips on her neck sparked goosebumps down her body. She squeaked at the sensation, tugging at his hair, pulling him closer. The buzz of her phone once more brought on an aggravated sigh. A sudden kiss on the lips, her frustrations melted away instantly.</p><p>“We better head out,” she whined, “Not that I want you to, but -,” she leaned forward and kissed him again. He smiled, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest.</p><p>“I suspect,” he grinned as they headed towards the door, “This won’t be the last time.” And she chuckled in response.</p><p>The intense and wonderful make out session with Prince Branch had come to a close. They snuck back the long way around the palace, occasionally they would glance at one another with soft eyes. They blushed as their arms would accidentally graze, Poppy let out a sharp gasp. The feeling was electric, she never wanted him to leave. Yet he went home back with his family that night, much to their dismay. Fortunately, no one had paid much mind to their disappearance, except for Poppy’s father.</p><p>“Where have you been?” King Peppy crossed his arms as Princess Poppy found herself saying goodbye to the company.</p><p>Poppy tried her best to keep her cool, “I was giving Prince Branch a tour, he hadn’t seen the rest of the palace grounds, so I thought it’d be a nice gesture. We are still pushing this friendship thing, right?” She looked at her dad pointedly and he nodded.</p><p>“Speaking of Prince Branch,” King Peppy started, and Poppy’s face turned a slightly darker shade of red, wondering where this conversation was going to go.</p><p>“What about him?” She asked innocently.</p><p>King Peppy cleared his throat, “Prince Branch’s grandmother, Queen Rosiepuff,” he started, “Her illness woke me up, it reminded me of how fragile the world is, and I think it’s time to move forward with your betrothal plans.”</p><p>Poppy blinked rapidly, “I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”</p><p>He lightly touched her shoulder, “I’m not going to be here forever, my dear, and I want to make sure you’re happy, settled, and ready to take on ruling the Kingdom before I go. Now, your mother and I were betrothed and happy for so many years. I still think it’s a great option. It’s easy. You do not have to marry immediately, you can still enjoy a dating period until the wedding and get to know each other,” he sighed, “I am still considering suitors and will let you know my decision soon. I thought you should know that my decision is imminent.”</p><p>Poppy’s fingers twisted into her dress, “Perhaps there’s room for me to make my own marriage decision?”</p><p>King Peppy was taken aback for a moment, “Well, it is tradition, and you’ve never minded betrothal previously.”</p><p>“Maybe something has changed,” she said quietly.</p><p>His eyebrows narrowed, “I do not know what could have changed, my dear, but all potential suitors must be reviewed by me first. If you have someone in mind, you are welcome to inform me, but it is highly untraditional, and even then,” he paused to emphasize, “I will overrule you if I deem him unworthy or a conflict to our great kingdom and the crown. Is that clear?”</p><p>Poppy held herself upright, “Crystal clear,” she nodded, “I shall be retiring to my room, goodnight father,” and she left without another word.</p><p>Poppy flopped back into bed, holding back tears. Her finger tips hovered over her phone, debating how much she should reveal to Prince Branch.</p><p>Her phone buzzed, and without hesitation she pulled it to her face, immediately seeing Branch’s words on display, “I hope this isn’t weird, but I can’t stop smiling. My grandma thinks I’m being weird or drunk. I just can’t get you out of my head. Thank you for knocking some sense into me.”</p><p>Her lips crawled into a smile, a slight shiver traveled through her body, she replied, “I am happy to knock sense into you anytime.”</p><p>“And by that I mean, push you against a wall and kiss you,” she added.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind,” He replied.</p><p>Her heart fluttered. She really liked this. She never felt like this before, it was a whole new level and she wanted to keep going. Perhaps this might be a short lived adventure, if her dad had his way, but she was determined to enjoy it to her most full extent.</p><p>Poppy typed again, “So - where’s our first date?”</p><p>- - -</p><p>The airplane touched down smoothly. Branch’s fingers tapped nervously over his pocket, feeling his phone buzz softly. He flipped it out at lightning speed to see a text.</p><p>“Hey I landed!”</p><p>Branch smiled to himself. Never before had he felt like he was breaking the rules, and he hoped that this crazy plan might work. He texted back, “Me too” and went on his way.</p><p>Poppy and Branch knew one thing for sure, if they were to maintain any sort of privacy with this budding relationship, they had to meet wherever their normal paparazzi would not be expecting them. Not that other kingdoms were necessarily better with the press, but being in a foreign country definitely made them less noticeable to the average troll.</p><p>Branch flipped a hoodie over his ears and hair and headed towards his destination, and for the first time in a while, lacked a bodyguard.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need DJ Suki on this trip?” Queen Rosiepuff had questioned him the night before.</p><p>Branch shrugged, “Just visiting Queen Barb, helping her plan a rock charity concert. Her security will be on it, I’m good.”</p><p>“Hmm,” DJ Suki gave him a look as he smiled, knowing full well that she could read through him like a front page newspaper headline, if she decided to pry. To his relief, she didn’t.</p><p>“Take the day off, boss,” he gave her a thumbs up and she eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>DJ gave him a smirk as she headed out for the evening, “I don’t know what your deal is, but I’m going to figure it out.”</p><p>Obviously, he had no intention of spending time with Barb, as much as he internally acknowledged it would make for a fun visit. He had one focus for this day.</p><p>He approached a quaint little coffee shop. Quaint for Queen Barb’s hometown, that is. It was definitely grunge influenced, guitars and vinyl record covers hung on the wall. He poked his head in to see a bright pink girl in a hoodie trying to blend in in the back corner. She was flipping through a menu and trying to look serious, a little bit of her tongue stuck out as she squinted her eyes through a thick menu selection.</p><p>Branch slid into the booth seat across from her, “Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>Her menu flopped down onto the table instantly, a wide smile covering her face, “Why hello there, handsome!”</p><p>“Nice job being incognito,” he eyed her sparkling pink hooded jacket.</p><p>“What! It has rhinestones with spikes!” She pouted at him, showing her jacket that was meant to blend her into a kingdom that had a heavy preference for all things rock &amp; roll. Adorable.</p><p>He smiled warmly at her, “How’d you convince Biggie to not come?”</p><p>Poppy snickered briefly, “Ah well, Biggie was never too fond of Queen Barb hangouts since last time I visited. That’s a story for another time. I told him she had it covered, he could take the day off,” she was proud of herself, “Look at me! A wild and free troll!”</p><p>He chuckled, “Well we did it. Successfully tricked both of our families, our bodyguards, and used Queen Barb’s kingdom as a hideout.”</p><p>“And now we can finally go on our first date,” she said with a bounce to her voice, “Well - first time alone date. Like normal trolls. I honestly felt like that time on your island with the garden was a bit of a date,” she laughed, “Gosh that feels like so long ago now.”</p><p>His eyes met hers and he gave a nervous laugh, “Well, what do you want to do today?”</p><p>Poppy bounced in her seat, “I have a list, are you game?”</p><p>“I’m all yours,” he replied sincerely.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Going on a date with Princess Poppy felt like dating for the first time. It wasn’t Prince Branch’s first date, but she made it feel like he had never been on a date before.</p><p>Perhaps he hadn’t really. Any sort of relationship Branch had pursued in the past was considerably short lived. Most of them occurred under the watchful eyes of his family, and most of these dates were brief and in the palace tea room. Certainly he snuck away to have a bit of naughtier fun, but even then, these interactions were far and few between.</p><p>Smidge had been the one to break traditions when she started to date Milton. Milton wasn’t from a fancy or royal family, he was a commoner, but Smidge fell in love with him while out on the town. True to Princess Smidge’s form, nothing about their relationship nor courtship was typical. Ever since then, Prince Branch supposed he could have a more lenient love life, but his Grandmother always reminded him he was meant for greater things. Greater things being something along the lines of a “proper” relationship, whatever that meant. He was the one that would be King, so the expectations were considerably high. Previously, none of this completely mattered to him.</p><p>Dating Poppy was probably not going to be considered a proper relationship, but at the moment he didn’t give a damn. As they walked and talked, her eyes glimmered at him, and he knew he was in trouble.</p><p>Branch and Poppy headed to a nearby shopping center. They giggled and whispered as they window shopped and picked out snacks to eat.</p><p>“These chocolates are my favorite, they have little pop rocks on the inside so when you’re eating the chocolate, they start popping in your mouth,” Poppy said with a mouthful, shoving some chocolate in Branch’s mouth before he could object. He laughed at the tickling sensation.</p><p>“Pretty good,” he pointed out some other sweets, “These ones have jelly on the inside, it’s unreasonably delicious.” He politely offered some to her, she grabbed it, smashing it into her mouth and chewing aggressively.</p><p>“Amazing!” She giggled, stuffing more in her mouth.</p><p>They took over the town in their own quiet way, watching other trolls from high vantage points, talking about mundane things, throwing coins in a fountain. It was different for both of them.</p><p>They hopped into an arcade, taking over every game, showing off at every step. Poppy scoffed at Branch’s high scores and put in the effort to beat him.</p><p>Branch fiddled with a claw machine, growling under his breath as he missed a toy once again, “Darn thing is rigged.”</p><p>“Don’t go dropping your kingdom’s entire fortune on this thing, ya goof,” she laughed, patting him on the shoulder, “Hey I think this place has a bar!!”</p><p>She bolted to the bar to instantly order some drinks, Branch’s eyebrows raised as he followed her. She shoved a blue drink in his hands, as she held a pink drink, “Cheers!”</p><p>He smiled as their glasses clinked, “What the heck is this?”</p><p>She shrugged, “I don’t know, I think yours is named after Sonic the Hedgehog, and mine is named after Princess Peach. Both sweet and deceptively loaded with alcohol!</p><p>“My favorite,” he laughed, taking a large sip, licking his lips as it went down, “I’m having a lot of fun so far, by the way.”</p><p>“Me too,” she smiled widely, “I’m trying really hard to not think of consequences today,” Poppy gave a little laugh, “Like what happens if someone recognizes us? Our families find out?”</p><p>Branch eyed his own drink, tapping it nervously, “I think it’s best to live in this nice moment,” his eyes met with hers, “I really like it here. This moment. All of the moments where I’m alone with you.”</p><p>“Same,” she whispered, raising her glass, “To this moment?”</p><p>“And all the moments to come,” he chuckled, their glasses clinked once more, as they both finished their drinks. Branch ordered another round, and they continued to drink.</p><p>Neither of them really kept track of time. The sky was getting darker, but they went back to giggling over arcade games and sipping drinks. Branch put his arms around her as he tried to show her how to play skeeball.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind, you’re doing it wrong,” he snorted and she laughed as she leaned into his touch. He continued, “Bend your knees down and hold your arm like this.”</p><p>“Branch it’s skeeball, not a Trollympic sport!” She laughed.</p><p>He held her for a moment, holding her arm, touching her skin, his nose pressed against her cheek. She gasped at the connection and immediately turned around, greeting him with a kiss. He melted at her touch and she tossed the skeeball. It slid and bounced, scoring a ‘100’. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>“What?” She asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Nice form,” He gestured to her skeeball shot and she laughed.</p><p>“We should get out of here before they call mall security for public indecency,” she booped his nose with a finger and he smiled.</p><p>“As you wish,” he replied and they headed out the door.</p><p>It was considerably later now, and they quickly realized they had spent the entire day out. </p><p>Poppy looked at her phone, which had remarkably stayed silent most of the day, with the exception of the occasional group text, “I’m starving, let’s grab some food.”</p><p>Branch nodded enthusiastically as they left the arcade. They found a small pizza shop and each grabbed a slice, silence overtaking them as they stuffed their faces. Both of them internally realized that the evening was close to over.</p><p>“When do you have a flight out?” Poppy murmured, as she finished her slice and downed some soda.</p><p>Branch shrugged, “I figured I’d give them a call when I was ready to go,” he cleared his throat, “Or when you’re done with me. I’m not completely ready to go yet.”</p><p>“Me either,” Poppy slammed her hands on the table, still considerably tipsy, “I like being around you! Why didn’t we start dating like forever ago?”</p><p>“I … don’t know, we hated each other?” He scratched his ear nervously, “Or you hated me.”</p><p>She squinted, “Are you going to tell me right now sir, are you going to tell me you liked me longer than the time you kissed me on New Years?”</p><p>“Well yeah, I don’t exactly dive into a kiss with a girl I completely hate,” He smiled.</p><p>“How long?” She poked his hands.</p><p>“How long, what?”</p><p>“How long have you liked me?” She leaned forward, batting her eyes.</p><p>He laughed nervously, choking down more of his soda, “Forever.”</p><p>“What! No way.” She shook her head, “I don’t believe you!”</p><p>He shrugged, his eyes glanced away, “I liked you as far back as our earliest first meetings as teens. I thought you were so pretty and charming, I was terrified of talking to you,” he sighed, “After my parents died, I became a lot colder and buried my feelings away. When we had that incident at the Trollympics …”</p><p>Poppy gasped, “You liked me even THEN?”</p><p>He nodded, “I just lost my parents and you did something sorta loud and obnoxious,” he smiled softly, “I was a wreck. You invited me to a party and I didn’t want anything to do with anyone, so I said no. And I guess that started our feud. I’ve quietly regretted that ever since.”</p><p>Poppy watched him as he fidgeted, not looking directly at her face. She murmured, “I’m sorry I forced myself at you. I know I can be a little overkill, especially back then. I didn’t understand why you wouldn’t attend any of my parties. I get it now.”</p><p>They both paused and looked each other in the eyes, “I’m sorry,” they recited at the same time, before pausing, and each giving a laugh.</p><p>“Jinx, you owe me a soda,” Poppy laughed, patting him on the shoulder, “Hey let’s go walk around! Race ya!” She threw her trash out and skipped out the door. He followed with a smile.</p><p>They wandered the town, as the lights sparkled on. They held hands and wandered nowhere in particular.</p><p>The wind started to blow a bit more vigorously, and a downpour of rain came out of nowhere. They laughed, suddenly soaked.</p><p>“Hey I think we can hide there!” She pointed to the doorway of a closed shop, it had enough of an overhang to keep them momentarily dry.</p><p>They rushed over, laughing through the puddle splashes as they squeezed together under the doorway, watching the rain quietly pitter patter onto the brick building surrounding them.</p><p>Branch laughed, pushing wet hair out of his eyes, he turned to Poppy, she was laughing hysterically, still tipsy from their drinks earlier. He leaned in and gave her a kiss, which she happily returned.</p><p>The rain pounded harder, everything else was quiet.</p><p>Branch slowly pulled away and looked her in the eye, softly he murmured, “Feel free to say no to this, but,” he hesitated, finding the words, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, “Barb gave me access to a private suite if I ever needed it. She was very winky about it, I never thought I’d want to use it, but uh -.”</p><p>“Yes,” Poppy whispered quickly, “I’d like that,” she smiled and took his hand in hers.</p><p>The rain slowed, and they mercifully made their way to the hidden suite without attention drawn to their direction. Branch put the key into the door and held it open for the Princess, turning on the lights to discover a well kept and tidy mini apartment. It definitely did not feel like a Queen Barb vibe, but perhaps that helped keep the location fairly incognito.</p><p>They started to toss off their wet outer layers of clothes, leaving themselves in nothing but underwear, they laughed off the awkward situation and found some towels to dry themselves off. They popped some champagne, drank merrily, poked through every room of the suite to see what they could discover. Poppy finished her drink, putting her glass on the table, “I wonder how many trolls Barb has screwed here,” she laughed, bubbles from the champagne tickling her.</p><p>“Oh god, maybe I should use a UV ray before touching anything,” Branch added with a chuckle and Poppy hiccuped in response.</p><p>“You really know how to set the mood,” Poppy laughed, wrapping her arms around Branch’s torso, her nose brushed against his and she giggled lightly. She pulled him back towards the bed. The back of her knees hit the soft mattress, and she pulled him down on top of her, starting another make out session. He chuckled into her kiss, holding her close.</p><p>Poppy broke the kiss to sit up, trying to keep her wits about her before plunging into Branch face, “Before we do anything, I feel like I need to be upfront about some things,” she hesitated, “This isn’t my first time.”</p><p>He gave a nervous laugh before admitting, “Me either.”</p><p>“Really!” She grinned, giving him a light punch in the arm, “I don’t know what I expected there, but I guess you can’t keep the trolls off of you.”</p><p>“Oh shush,” he snorted, “It wasn’t serious. It was nice,” his face turned red, “And it was a long time ago.”</p><p>Poppy’s fingers lightly tapped their way against his fingers, up his arm, to his shoulder, eventually touching the side of his face. He leaned into her touch, his eyes closed at the feeling of her soft fingers. He turned his head to kiss her palm.</p><p>“I like you a lot,” Poppy whispered, her voice lowered, “I’d like to do this with you.”</p><p>“Well, coincidentally, I’d like to do this with you too,” he smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>x x x x x x x x x x</p><p>His lips crashed with hers. As though a bomb went off, it was an explosion of emotions, aggressive heartbeats, soft touches turned to eager touches. Hair grabbing. Grinding. Panting. The remains of their clothing hit the floor.</p><p>Branch touched her with the intensity of a prayer, at first soft and hopeful, and quickly melting into full blown worship. Every inch was a spot to kiss, an opportunity to nibble, an avenue to be licked. She squealed and gasped, bucking her hips into his lips, letting herself roll. A wave crashing into the shore. She grasped the bed sheets like she was holding on for dear life, letting out the most heavenly moan to ever escape her lips.</p><p>She pulled Branch up to kiss him hungrily, flipping him over to flop against the bed. It became a competition in which she was determined to top him in multiple ways. He gave a laugh as she nibbled his neck and she explored his body for the first time. Stroking and grazing, sucking and teasing. She swallowed him, licked him, maneuvered her hands in ways that brought out the sexiest and most alluring noises she had ever heard. He put his hand to his mouth, stopping himself from letting out the most provocative and embarrassing noises. He gasped for air, grabbed her hair. “Poppy,” he breathed, the words fell from his lips like a plea to above.</p><p>Her mouth let out a pop, she licked her lips and slid up against him to his lips, kissing him desperately. He held onto her as they flipped once more, and he finally took this moment to completely dive into her. With steady eyes he whispered, and she nodded eagerly. She gasped, “Branch,” at their internal connection, feeling him and rejoicing. The friction sent vibrations throughout their bodies, increasing in intensity as he sped up his movements, and she responded with thrusts to match his. She took his hand and brought it to her most sensitive spot, which he rubbed with his thumb, deeply, intensely, looping, steady and wet.</p><p>Their breathing was sharp and noises were unintelligible. Nothing else mattered. No kingdom, no crown, no betrothal. The whole world was in their embrace. Their bodies shook as wave after wave hit them, gasping for air, sticky and wet and an absolute mess. They fell to the bed, cores completely shaken, sweat dripping off their faces.</p><p>Their kisses became softer, their hug deepened. They drifted into a comfortable cloud, completely at peace, softly nuzzling and light nipping and sweet sighs. They broke into laughter at some joke Poppy threw out there. Neither of them would remember the joke, it was only meant for that moment and their ears.</p><p>They slowly got around to cleaning each other up, allowing seductive little kisses and light butt grabs to manifest at random. They snuggled into the bed, still completely naked, tracing the outlines of one another with their fingertips until a heavy wave of sleep overtook them.</p><p>x x x x x x x x x x</p><p> </p><p>Poppy’s eyes fluttered open. She had no idea what time it was, but she realized she was deeply snuggled into Branch’s naked chest. She inhaled his scent and hugged him.</p><p>He murmured something, “You ok?”</p><p>She nodded, “Just trying to remember this moment.”</p><p>He smiled in response, leaning in to kiss her forehead. His nose nuzzled against her face and she giggled softly.</p><p>His eyes blinked open, now face to face with her, he whispered, “I love you, Poppy. I hope that’s not too forward for a first date. I just feel like - this wasn’t really a first date.”</p><p>“I love you too, Branch,” she smiled in return, kissing him, “Pretty great first date. I might even consider a second.”</p><p>Branch fell asleep once again, and Poppy stared up at the ceiling.</p><p>She had intended to not think of consequences. She didn’t want to think about the reality of their future. Yet here she was, wrapped in Prince Branch’s embrace, and desiring no other future without him by her side.</p><p>Her eyes glanced to her Prince, “We’re both royally screwed, aren’t we?” He did not wake up, but only softly smiled into his dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Royal Romp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! <br/>There's a brief NSFW scene in this chapter, you can avoid it by skipping the X X X X X X X X X section.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks were fantastic.</p><p>Poppy’s calendar was suddenly packed. She accepted every sort of royal sort of event to attend that you could imagine, even if it seemed fairly mundane, it was an escape and an opportunity.</p><p>“Leaving again?” King Peppy was surprised, as Poppy grabbed a bag to head out on another plane.</p><p>“Oh yes, so much charity, so little time!” She gave him a huge smile, “If I’m going to be Queen, I have to be as giving as possible, right dad?”</p><p>He gave her a strange look, but nodded in agreement, “I’m so proud of you for finally taking your responsibilities seriously. This is a great start and a noble path you’ve taken on.”</p><p>“Yep, sure is! Noble as heck!” She winked and ran out the door. She passed by Biggie and waved at him.</p><p>“I’m not sure I’m liking all this time without a bodyguard, Princess Poppy,” he brought up as he sat in the car beside her, “Someone might notice and take advantage.”</p><p>Poppy pouted, “I know, Biggie, but it’s such a waste of your time if I’m going to be hanging out with Barb.”</p><p>Biggie frowned, “It’s never a waste of time if it means I’m protecting you, Princess.”</p><p>She smiled warmly in response, internally feeling so guilty for making him worry. But what was she to do? She couldn’t risk dropping her secret. Despite being literally part of the Secret Service, Biggie was awful at keeping a secret.</p><p>“I promise to keep safe, and contact you if anything seems weird, ok?” She offered a fist bump and he accepted it. Poppy started to take a sip of her coffee.</p><p>“So,” he cleared his throat, “How is Prince Branch?”</p><p>Poppy snort coughed into her drink, sputtering like an idiot, “I haven’t seen him or talked to him since he last visited. Why?”</p><p>“Looks like he texted you,” Biggie gestured to her phone playfully.</p><p>Her hand snapped to her phone, “I mean we are friends, I guess. Barely.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” he smiled knowingly.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Princess Poppy locked the door to her hotel room. She turned around and leaped into the arms of her secret boyfriend. Legs wrapping around his waist, Prince Branch laughed as his mouth was covered in her kisses.</p><p>“Miss me?” He managed to ask between desperate smooches.</p><p>“Barely!” She rolled her eyes at him, as she started to unbutton his top, “Get this thing off before I rip it.”</p><p>“Yes Princess,” he said with a hint of smolder, taking her over to a bed and dropping her off. She laughed as her back hit the soft mattress. He tossed his tie aside and started to unbutton, “Nice flight, I assume?”</p><p>“Oh, you know. It was smooth, but a bumpy landing,” her foot reached out and grazed the side of his body, pulling him in until he crashed into her with a kiss.</p><p>He laughed, “Is that some sort of sexual joke?”</p><p>She shrugged, immediately kissing his neck, “I don’t know, I’m trying to be funny and sexy.”</p><p>“You are both of those things,” he interrupted himself with a small moan in response to her kiss, “I uh, I just want to know if you think my landings are bumpy.”</p><p>“The good kind of bumpy,” she smirked into his skin.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Another week, another flight.</p><p>This time it was a Dinkles Racing tournament. Poppy sat in the Trollstopia royal box section, and watched the weird worm-like creatures racing across a track, always quietly wondering what the big deal was. A lot of money went into betting on these creatures racing. Biggie demanded to attend with her, as he was a huge fan. She rested her face on her hands as she watched another race start. Biggie was professional, bubbling with joy, but still doing his job.</p><p>“Which one are you betting on?” Poppy asked.</p><p>“You know I can’t gamble while on the job,” Biggie gasped at Poppy’s question.</p><p>Poppy chuckled, “Fine, which one is your favorite?”</p><p>“Mr. Dinkles, of course! He’s the fastest dinkle in all the Troll Kingdoms. And the most charming in interviews,” Biggie sighed.</p><p>She smiled at her friend, and then scanned the crowd to see if she could spot Prince Branch anywhere.</p><p>Clear on the other side of the stadium, she could see Branch hanging out with Smidge, Milton, and Queen Rosiepuff. Poppy’s eyes softened, she leaned forward as she daydreamed of what she wanted to do the next time they were alone.</p><p>She pulled out her phone and texted him, “You look handsome.”</p><p>As she sat from her vantage point, she watched to see if he would pick up his phone. It was a delight to witness, he had a clear response to his phone alert. An instant smile, as he picked it up and read the text. She held a small grin as she watched him look around to find her. Their eyes locked, and his smile grew. He winked at her, across all the Trolls and all the dinkles in between them, they were still a magnet towards each other.</p><p>“Hello. You look beautiful.” He texted back. She blushed and glanced back. He seemed pleased with her response.</p><p>She quickly replied, “We should meet somewhere.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>Poppy thought for a moment, “I think I know a nice place - meet by the bar near the entrance?”</p><p>“See you there.”</p><p>“You seem very invested in dinkle racing, Princess,” Biggie noted.</p><p>She nodded, “Oh absolutely,” she inhaled and stood up suddenly, “I suppose I should head to the restroom before the next run!”</p><p>“Do you need me to -” Biggie started.</p><p>“I’m fine!” She interrupted and waved him off, heading out, “I’ll be back in a dash!”</p><p>Poppy bolted through the door, zipping through the crowds and heading to her meeting spot. She quickly spotted her handsome Prince leaning against the bar, ordering something to drink. As she approached him, he turned around and offered her a drink.</p><p>“Oh why thank you,” she did a mock curtsy, “You know my favorite drinks, even! What a gentleman.”</p><p>He nodded his head towards her as he sipped his drink, “Enjoying the race?”</p><p>She sipped her drink, “Oh yes. I have absolutely no idea what’s going on.”</p><p>He laughed, “Dinkle racing is pretty,” he paused to find the words, “Unique.”</p><p>“Indeed. That is a word for it. Biggie loves it, so I’m happy to bring him,” she sipped her drink again, “He’s back at the box. I guess I have some time before he worries about me.”</p><p>“Do you, now?” Branch smiled.</p><p>They both stood there silently, watching others walk by as they finished their drinks. No one seemed to pay attention to them. A wordless joke was shared between the two of them as they put their empty glasses back on the bar.</p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X X X</p><p>In a back room, Poppy shoved her face into Branch’s shoulder, breathing heavily, grasping at his back and holding back her screams of joy. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he thrusted deeply into her. He kept up a passionate pace, holding her tightly and kissing her neck to hold back his own moans.</p><p>As he continued his passionate movements, Poppy kissed at his ear, a small cry from her lips, “I love you.” The words triggered additional pleasure through his body, and he began to speed up his thrusts. A wave of warmth filled him, bursting through every inch of his body. He wished he could scream how much he loved this troll, but since he couldn’t, he put it into every movement of his body instead.</p><p>An explosion of emotion, energy, feeling. They both shook, sweat, and kissed like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>X X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>Prince Branch returned to his family’s royal box sometime later. The races were still going, and his family barely noticed his absence.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Ah, right, except for Princess Smidge.</p><p>Branch shrugged, having cleaned himself up, was trying his best to keep cool, “Hanging out with friends.”</p><p>Smidge scoffed, “You have friends?”</p><p>“Occasionally!” Branch was offended, though he knew she was right.</p><p>“You missed a few Dinkles getting into a fight. Most exciting part about this race,” Smidge mused and sighed, “So who from your plethora of friends is here?”</p><p>Branch hesitated, wondering if a lie or the truth would be more appropriate. Lie about a friend who isn’t here? Possibly Smidge wouldn’t care or even know. Tell the truth he was seeing Poppy? Maybe suspicious.</p><p>DJ Suki suddenly sat down next to them, “Yeah Branch, tell us who you are hanging out with.”</p><p>She eyed him with a smile and he simply shrugged and replied, “I ran into Princess Poppy, it’s not a big deal. We were chatting at the bar.”</p><p>“Hmm,” DJ eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>“Man, I can’t believe you guys ruined my wedding cake and now you’ve decided to be friends,” Smidge rolled her eyes, “Wish y’all figured out you liked each other sooner.”</p><p>“Pfft I wouldn’t say I like her. We tolerate each other for the press, it’s practically a business decision,” Branch defended, though obviously this was a complete lie.</p><p>“Sure Branch,” Smidge just laughed, patting him on the back.</p><p>Branch gave a ridiculous look and turned to DJ Suki, who was giving him a much more serious look, Branch blinked, “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” she shrugged and stood up and continued her job, “Just remember, I see everything, Prince.”</p><p>Branch’s face turned a deep purple, “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>She shrugged and returned to her post.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The next time they saw each other, Poppy’s family was hosting a royal charity ball. </p><p>Princess Poppy peered down the stairway, glowing in a fabulous lavender dress that complimented her skin perfectly. She had invited Branch, though wasn’t sure if he would actually show up, or what she would do if he did show up. Her skin burned with anticipation, it almost felt like a fever. She didn’t know what had happened to herself, it was a lifetime of hatred for the Prince, and now her body quivered at the mere thought of his touch or embrace. The further this went on, the harder it became to think of her inevitable betrothal problem. Her father hadn’t said anything for a while, and in truth, her schedule was suddenly so packed, she didn’t really leave time for him to get a word in. She felt bad, but also definitely didn’t feel bad. Her mind drifted to making out in dark corners with her Prince, and she melted internally.</p><p>“Why hello, Princess!”</p><p>A voice snapped her back to reality.</p><p>“Oh, hello Creek,” she gave a slightly forced smile, “Thank you for attending!”</p><p>“Anything to see your beautiful face again,” he took her hand and kissed it, she pulled it back sharply as he continued nonchalantly, “We never got a chance to plan that first date you promised me on New Years.”</p><p>Poppy’s face went blank, “Oh, right. Sorry, I’ve been incredibly busy lately.”</p><p>“I’m sure you could make time for your betrothed,” he winked, and Poppy’s eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“Excuse me?” She blinked at him, heart racing, trying to comprehend his words.</p><p>He smirked, “Your father spoke with me this afternoon, I’m fairly certain I’m in the final running.”</p><p>She inhaled deeply. Nothing confirmed. Just his own speculation. She nevertheless, physically felt a jab to her heart.</p><p>“Well, we will just have to see if that’s the case,” she exhaled again, “Now if you don’t mind, I’m looking for a friend,” she swiftly made her way down the stairs without another word, diving into the crowd of trolls that were laughing, chatting, and partying around her. Normally she’d feel so at home in this party environment, but at the moment she felt terribly alone and confused.</p><p>She pushed past some trolls she recognized, suddenly coming nose to nose with Prince Branch. She skid to a stop, looking right into his eyes.</p><p>“Whoa, hey there,” he smiled sincerely, “I didn’t see you there. Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” she whispered back, giving a slight smile. She wished she could jump at him, kiss him in front of everyone. End this charade they were performing by just pretending to be friends. Why were they putting themselves through this? She gulped, wondering who was watching them, if anyone.</p><p>“You ok?” His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her face, “You don’t look ok.”</p><p>“Could be better,” she shrugged, “I’m happy to see you, though.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he hesitated, looking around as the party blasted music, everyone dancing around them, “Want to talk and walk outside?”</p><p>She nodded, and they bolted for the door.</p><p>Outside the sun was close to setting, there was a warm evening glow around the entire palace. Poppy let out a long sigh.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” He hummed.</p><p>She shrugged, “There’s something I should tell you.”</p><p>He paused his walk, and looked at her. She continued before he could ask, “I don’t know how much of my family history you’re aware of, but everyone in my family ends up picking who we marry. My grandparents picked my mom for my dad. My dad wants to pick my future husband for me.”</p><p>He nodded, “I suspected as much,” he cleared his throat, “I’ve kept an eye on the tabloids. Mainly to make sure nothing about us leaked. Nothing has, but I’ve occasionally seen reference to your unannounced betrothal.”</p><p>She nodded, “He won’t tell me who he’s picking, but he’s been dangling it for a long time now. I think he’s worried he might die and I won’t know how to take care of myself. I wish I could just sum up the courage to tell my dad what I really want.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Branch asked honestly, “Talk to me like you’re talking to him.”</p><p>Poppy pressed her lips tightly, and turned her head to look at the lake they had stopped by. No one else was around. She inhaled and stomped around in a circle, ramping herself up.</p><p>Branch laughed, “What’s that? Are you a goose?”</p><p>“I’m hyping myself up! Don’t make fun of me!” She shook her arms and legs to get herself ready for this hypothetical discussion.</p><p>He smiled and looked at her with adoring eyes, “Alright, alright. Come at me, Princess.”</p><p>Poppy stood up nice and tall, cleared her throat, “Father! Father, I would like to discuss something very important with you!”</p><p>Branch chuckled, he put a finger under his nose to pretend he had a mustache, “Yes, my dearest?”</p><p>Poppy burst out laughing, “Ok, ok, I’m taking this seriously. Father! I want to talk to you - I want to talk to you about,” she cleared her throat, looking into Branch’s welcoming eyes, “My future.”</p><p>“Yes, your future. A good topic.” Branch confirmed in a King Peppy voice.</p><p>She nodded, “I know you have plans to marry me off to a troll of your choosing, but,” she took a deep breath, “I want to be able to choose my own future. I want to rule this country, but I want to rule it with someone I truly love. I want it to be my choice.”</p><p>He nodded, “I know daughter, but don’t you think I know what’s best for you? Me and my mustache have thought very hard about your love life!”</p><p>She smiled, “I respect you a lot, dad, but I think I know best for my own life. Both in love and in .. everything else,” her eyebrows turned sad, “I think that’s why mom was so sad. I know she loved us so much, but I sometimes feel like she had other dreams she would have gone after if she wasn’t forced into a royal marriage.”</p><p>Branch’s mustache finger slowly dropped down, acknowledging the sadness in her voice. His hand dropped down to his side as he watched her face.</p><p>She gulped, “Sorry. That was a lot.”</p><p>Branch held his hands out, and she softly looked at him, and put her hand in his. He smiled as he sadly squeezed her hand, “You know, I will support you, everything you do, forever. If you need to send me away because you need to get married to someone else, I will respect your wishes,” he pressed his lips together, “But gosh I do hope somehow it could be you and me forever. If you want that, of course. I know in my heart it’s what I want. I don’t know how this would work, I mean with my kingdom and your kingdom, my grandma’s opinion and your dad’s opinion. Ignoring all that, my heart will always know where it felt the most at peace, where it felt the most happy. Where it felt the most love.”</p><p>Tears formed at the edge of Poppy’s eyes, “I know what I want. I know I have to figure out how I’m getting it,” she sighed, “For now. It’s the moments, right?”</p><p>“Right,” he said softly.</p><p>She pushed the tears off her eyes, and let out a sniff, she looked up at the troll she loved so dearly, “In the meantime, want to go cause some trouble with me?”</p><p>He chuckled softly, “I would love nothing more.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Royal Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most of this chapter is pretty NSFW. Please skip the areas with X X X X X X X X X X if that's not your thing!<br/>Enjoy! This was a fun one to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy’s eyes fluttered open, the first sign of dawn barely peeking through her windows. Her memory was trying desperately to reboot, and she immediately realized this morning felt different than other mornings, but she initially could not place why. Her eyes blinked a few more times. A scent filled her nose, it was lovely and familiar. She turned her head and immediately bumped her nose against a sleeping Branch. He had a white tank top on, the same one that he wore the night of the cake incident, which felt like another lifetime ago. She lifted the covers briefly to confirm her suspicions - he had nothing else on, and neither did she.</p><p>Her mind flashed back to yesterday. Her and Branch had conspired together. They made it look like Branch was about to leave, convinced his family and DJ that he was staying with a friend, and proceeded to sneak him into Princess Poppy’s room without a soul to witness. A perfectly executed plan.</p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X X X X</p><p>After some sneaky glasses of wine shared between the two, things were a little hazy. Intense memories came into focus. Lips gently grazing. Soft touching. Hands grasping at hair. Followed quickly by tossed lingerie, the heat of their bodies embracing, hips colliding in the most intense and satisfying way. There was panting, sweat, and the occasional moan. Her vision softened as she remembered how everything felt last night. She had pushed him down into her oversized pillows, took her place on top, and rocked her hips to a satisfying rhythm as he held back from screaming her name. She leaned forward to press her chest against his, and whispered lovely things into his ear as his thick fingers pressed deeper into her soft skin.</p><p>X X X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>She sighed into the memory, wishing to stay there forever. She eyed the handsome prince next to her, and softly kissed his nose. His eyes batted open, as though surprised, and quickly relaxed into a sweet sigh.</p><p>“Hello,” he whispered, almost afraid this was a dream, “Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>“I should be saying the same to you,” she smiled into a proper kiss. Her insides instantly filled with warmth, a fire set off within her soul. How had she lived before this? Certainly she had never loved before this. That she knew for sure.</p><p>They separated and watched one another with gentle eyes. Out of nowhere, Poppy started to laugh, “How the heck are you going to sneak out of here without anyone noticing?”</p><p>Branch chuckled as his brain accepted this concern, “I have no damn idea, Pops.”</p><p>She sat up suddenly, the covers sliding off exposing her chest. He didn’t mind at all, but her mind was racing, “I think I hear someone coming!” </p><p>Branch couldn’t help himself, “What like we were last night?”</p><p>“NO, you idiot,” she shoved her hand into his face, trying to push him off the bed, “HIDE!”</p><p>He flipped off the bed, not gracefully at all, at the same time a knock was had at the door. Poppy covered herself instantly, “Yeah? What is it?”</p><p>Biggie abruptly came through the door, “Good morning, Princess!”</p><p>“BIGGIE! I didn’t say you could enter!” Poppy hid under her sheets as Biggie’s face turned red and he looked away. Branch was firmly against the floor on the opposite side, completely hidden, but nervous and sweating like hell. Luckily, Biggie couldn’t see any of the mess they had caused from their evening activities.</p><p>“So sorry to barge in, your highness. I just wanted to remind you that there’s a banquet today in the main dining hall,” he hesitated, “Just wanted to make sure you were aware and ready to go soon!” He closed the door quickly, “Bye!”</p><p>“Thanks Biggie!” She shouted after him, giving a long sigh as she turned to look to the other side of her bedroom floor where Branch hid. His ass sticking in the air as he lay on the floor, she would laugh if she weren’t internally panicking. Poppy tossed the blanket aside and immediately started to pace, “Come on, Branch, there has to be a way to sneak you out of here.”</p><p>Branch popped his head up, and started to grab his underwear and pants from the night before, “We definitely didn’t think this one through,” he caught a glimpse of her and smiled, “Worth it, though.”</p><p>She smiled in return and hopped over to her bathroom, “I think I have an idea. It’s absolutely stupid, but I think it’s our best shot at walking away from this with dignity in tact,” she paused, “My dad is going to kill me if he finds out you slept over,” and she laughed with a bit of insanity.</p><p>“Yeah, who’d have thought that’d be his problem just months after the cake fiasco,” he shook his head with a smile as he redressed, “Well, that and the whole - probably wanting you to marry someone else business.”</p><p>Poppy pulled out a large hoop dress, and smiled at Branch.</p><p>He eyed her suspiciously, “What, am I wearing that?”</p><p>“Not quite,” Poppy’s smile did not fade.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Poppy adjusted her hair as she moved carefully through the corridors of the palace. She moved slowly and thoughtfully, definitely slower than usual.</p><p>“You ok down there?” She whispered.</p><p>Branch crawled from under her skirt, “I mean, I have a great view,” Poppy slightly kicked him with her foot and he chuckled.</p><p>“Don’t try any funny business bud, we are close to getting you out of here,” she whispered.</p><p>“Good morning, Princess Poppy!”</p><p>Poppy squeaked and stopped moving. Branch ran into her leg, and froze, holding her leg tightly.</p><p>“You are right on time for the breakfast, looking lovely as usual,” Biggie told her, “Right this way!”</p><p>“But Biggie I-“</p><p>“No buts young lady, your father will be quite frustrated with you if you’re late,” Biggie tutted as he pushed her towards the dining room.</p><p>Poppy internally screamed as the room was filled with royalty. She had forgotten about this banquet. Her mind so scrambled, worrying about whether it was completely obvious that she hid an entire Prince under her skirt.</p><p>“Hello daughter,” King Peppy chimed, gesturing for her to take a seat.</p><p>“Oh! Good morning dad,” she squeaked, “I was actually going to -”</p><p>“Take a seat, my dear! Creek is here! He was particularly excited to sit near you today!” King Peppy pushed her towards the table. </p><p>Poppy’s face turned red as Creek took her hand to kiss it, “You look radiant this morning, Princess. A natural glow about you!”</p><p>Branch could hear what was going on from under her skirt, and held himself back from vocally growling.</p><p>“Th-thank you Creek,” she shrugged, “It must be my body wash or something.”</p><p>“Please, sit next to me!” He gestured to the nearest chair. She gulped and nodded, wondering how badly she was sweating at this moment. She took her seat and Branch shuffled under the table, wondering how awkward it would be if he were discovered at this moment. He briefly considered tying Creek’s shoe laces together, suddenly annoyed to realize the troll was wearing boots. So much for having fun down here. He paused and turned to see Poppy’s legs, twitching next to him in anticipation. Perhaps - he could have fun down here.</p><p>Tea was poured into Poppy’s cup, she went to take a sip and squeaked, spilling some of the tea into the saucer.</p><p>Creek eyed her, “Are you alright, princess?”</p><p>“Fine! I’m fine!” She said through gritted teeth. Below Branch smirked, taking another lick against her leg. She kicked him, and he held a laugh back.</p><p>“I had another wonderful chat with your father this morning, I once again reminded him of my interest in your hand,” Creek continued, not noticing her discomfort, “I am truly hoping I am considered. Your kingdom would make a wonderful home for our future children.”</p><p>Poppy’s eyes bulged, unsure of how to respond. How awkward to listen to a potential suitor while the Prince of her dreams was quite literally between her legs at that very moment. She hesitated, “Indeed. I hope you are considered, as well,” seemed like the politest answer.</p><p>Branch sent another lick up her leg as though to remind her he was right there. She sent another swift kick to his chest, wishing she could do more damage if he was going to be such a jerk at this moment.</p><p>A small bead of sweat clung to Poppy’s temple as the various royalty gave short speeches. She couldn’t even focus on what the topic was. Something about bringing our kingdoms together in harmony blah, blah, blah. Branch left soft kisses against her leg, caressing her softly, driving her absolutely wild. She loved it and was mortified all at once. This needed to be handled, and quickly, before the two of them embarrassed themselves in front of quite honestly the entire world.</p><p>But there was something upsettingly hot about the whole situation. She decided to lean into that thought as he left a long and slow lick over her most sensitive spot.</p><p>Poppy squeaked one more time, slamming her fist on the table, “I am about to barf, may I be excused?”</p><p>She got up without waiting for an answer as everyone gave each other confused glances. Creek watched with annoyance as she ran out the door.</p><p>Branch felt like he was sprinting to keep up with her, wondering where she was going. His back was starting to ache from the awkward position, especially as he moved to keep her pace.</p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X X X X</p><p>A door opened and Poppy rushed inside to whatever space this was. Branch could hear her lock the door and suddenly light flooded his eyes, as she lifted her skirt to glare at him. He smiled sheepishly, she wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>“Finish me,” she demanded, and his face went blank.</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>“You really think you’d be having your fun and not properly finish me off? Nope. We aren’t leaving this room until I’m done with you,” her eyes narrowed as she leaned in and grabbed his chin, she kissed him and he melted.</p><p>“Yes, your highness,” his voice lowered. He examined the space around him, it was a very small and dimly lit powder room. He could make this work. He stood up and pushed Poppy against the wall, she gasped, clearly not expecting this sudden movement. He went back under her skirt and lifted her legs up over her shoulders. If she wanted to be finished, he was happy to oblige. He pushed past her lingerie to give her a long and slow lick, he could hear a muffled response.</p><p>“I hope you’re prepared to hold back your screams, my princess,” he whispered against her skin. She shuddered as he continued his work around her inner thigh, loving every inch of pink skin his lips came in contact with. Worshiping the taste, the scent, the texture, the heat. She panted softly as he comfortably stroked her, holding tight to make sure she held still and was comfortable. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him as close as he could possibly be. She grasped at the wall, at her chest, anticipating his next moves. Imaginary zaps of electricity sparking between them.</p><p>As he continued, he easily found a rhythm with his tongue against her, quick strokes, long strokes, circling around the parts that made her squirm the most. He pressed his lips against her as she quivered. His thick fingers decided to wander, playing with her, pressing into her, touching her and all at once they were pounding into her. He held her tight, her legs kicked from the shock, but quickly pulled him in with all her strength. His tongue focused and circled as his fingers maneuvered as fast as he could manage. She gasped and grabbed and softly chanted his name. Her hips moving with him at a steady pace. Sweat dripped off her forehead, her gasps now becoming erratic. Every little sound he could pull out of her made him all the hungrier, encouraging him to see how far he could push her without getting caught.</p><p>Her entire body suddenly shook, and she quivered and thrashed against him as he whispered worshiping praise against her skin. He slowed as she finished rolling through her wave, and he helped her down to solid ground, kissing her softly on the forehead as she breathed heavily and calmed herself down. He dabbed the sweat off her forehead, and kissed her again. Her glassy eyes found his as he smiled.</p><p>“Was that to your satisfaction, Princess Poppy?” He whispered, and she nodded without a word, and kissed him quickly.</p><p>X X X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>He hid under her dress once more and they made a quick escape outside the palace, finding a quiet area where he could escape without anyone noticing.</p><p>They smiled at each other, and he told her, “I’ll text you later, ok?” She nodded, they kissed, and he ran off. Her legs almost collapsed, her entire body felt like melted butter slathered on hot toast. This Prince would be the end of her.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Branch slid into his royal vehicle next to a very stern DJ Suki.</p><p>“Hey DJ, thanks for picking me up - spent the night hanging out with Cooper and Prince D, you wouldn’t believe -” Branch paused, looking at DJ, “What?”</p><p>DJ’s lips pressed together tightly, she pulled out her phone to show a photo of Branch and Poppy kissing outside the palace. Branch inhaled sharply.</p><p>“I didn’t take this photo, if you’re wondering, but it was just sent to me. By King Peppy’s security team. That means he’s about to be informed,” she paused, waiting for him to reply.</p><p>Branch didn’t know what to say. His heart was frozen in place. He looked at DJ, trying to pull some sort of hope out of her face, but she didn’t let anything out. She just looked at him, waiting for an explanation.</p><p>He took a deep breath, and confidently told her, “DJ, I love her.”</p><p>DJ looked at him.</p><p>Branch’s eyebrows narrowed, “You’re one of my best friends. You can’t say anything?”</p><p>Her eyes snapped at him, “Excuse me, best friend! You LIED to me, for what I assume is months now. You’ve lied every step of the way. Why didn’t you tell me about this? This was such a massive security risk having the two of you run around without security! I assume Biggie wasn’t there either. And with a troll that’s about to be married off, no less. I thought the cake thing was a bad international incident, but man, you just love to prove me wrong, don’t you?” She inhaled, before he could respond, she added, “I’m sorry. That was unprofessional of me.”</p><p>Branch felt small. He looked to the floor of the car, “Are you done?”</p><p>“Maybe,” she muttered.</p><p>Branch dove in to hug her, “I'm so sorry for lying,” tears started to slip off his face. DJ was stunned, and lightly patted him on the back. Branch continued, “I don’t know why I didn’t tell you. Part of it was just nice to have a secret for once in my life, but honestly,” he pulled back and looked her in the eyes, “Do you see this having a happy ending? Poppy and I have separate kingdoms to run in different timezones. We can’t merge our countries. We can’t give up our thrones. She is supposed to marry someone else. I’ve been terrified of anyone finding out, especially Grandma, because if they know, it ends.”</p><p>He sat back into his seat, as he watched DJ consider his words. She didn’t say anything and tears started to slip down his face, “I love her so much, DJ.”</p><p>She sighed, “I know you do, because, despite not knowing exactly what was going on - I could tell SOMETHING was going on, and honestly,” she reached her hand out and playfully ruffled his hair, “I’ve truly never seen you happier, little Prince.”</p><p>He batted her hand away with a soft laugh.</p><p>She pressed her lips together and looked at him, “Maybe all hope isn’t lost, just yet.”</p><p>His eyebrows raised, without a word, he gave DJ Suki another tight hug, “Thank you,” he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Royal Disturbance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has a brief NSFW section, as always, avoid the X X X X X if you want to avoid it.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy bounded back into the lobby of her home, and almost immediately knew something was wrong. Her father and Biggie stood there. Biggie looked nervous, but was keeping professional. King Peppy looked furious.</p><p>“Hi dad,” Poppy murmured, almost knowing instantly what he was about to yell about.</p><p>“Show her,” King Peppy demanded, his voice low, he gestured to Biggie, who pulled out his phone. Poppy gulped as the photo of her and Prince Branch kissing was revealed.</p><p>It wasn’t the worst moment to be caught, at least. Internally she was a little relieved. At the same time, she felt like her privacy had been destroyed. Any opportunity to share this news with her father on her own time had been dismantled. Here she was, having to confront it now.</p><p>Perhaps they had been too much like Icarus. Too close to the sun, they failed. In her heart she knew she probably was risking everything by allowing Branch to stay the night. She tried to not think about how wonderful their evening had been, it only made the moment sting.</p><p>Poppy didn’t know what to say. The photo was obvious and clear. At least whomever snapped the photo had missed the moment where Branch was scurrying out from under her skirt.</p><p>“Yep, that’s me. And Prince Branch,” she cleared her throat, “We are dating.”</p><p>King Peppy looked at her like she was ridiculous, “And I had to find out like this?”</p><p>“Well,” Poppy eyed Biggie, who looked disappointed, “You’ve never made it easy for me to consider telling you was even an option.”</p><p>“That’s because it never was an option, and you know that,” King Peppy gave a long sigh, placing a hand to his forehead, “Perhaps we should sit down to talk about this.”</p><p>“Why do I have to talk about this with you? This is my life, I’m allowed to love who I want,” she moved to storm past the two of them, but King Peppy blocked her.</p><p>“You do not live in a bubble, my dear. We have a kingdom, technically TWO kingdoms at stake here. We need to discuss this,” he pointed towards his office room. She let out a grunt. He walked to the room without another word, and she followed, with Biggie close behind.</p><p>“I thought we were friends,” Poppy murmured to Biggie.</p><p>“Friends? Poppy, you lied to me. You lied to all of us. You put your security, and Branch’s security at risk. Is this why you’ve been traveling so much without me?” Biggie’s voice trembled just slightly. His voice hit Poppy right in her heart, she hated making Biggie feel sad.</p><p>“I didn’t mean for this to hurt anyone, we just wanted privacy for once in our lives,” she whispered back, “And as a reminder - no one got hurt.”</p><p>“Not yet,” Biggle replied, eyeing King Peppy.</p><p>They sat down in King Peppy’s office, they were surrounded by books, awards, old historical art passed down from generation to generation. </p><p>Peppy gestured for Poppy and Biggie to sit on the couch near a quaint coffee table set up. A magazine featuring Poppy on the cover sat on the table, as a reminder, Poppy supposed. He pulled out a globe, and sat it down on the table in front of them.</p><p>He pointed to their kingdom, “Obviously, as you know, this is our home.”</p><p>Poppy’s eyebrows raised, “Dad, I have a pretty decent education, if you remember,” she smirked.</p><p>“I’m aware of that,” he wasn’t smiling, he pointed an island over to Prince Branch’s home, “And I suppose you are aware of Prince Branch’s home.</p><p>“I suppose,” she snipped back.</p><p>“One day, either when I’ve decided to step down, or have passed on, you are going to be Queen. One day when Queen Rosiepuff steps down or passes on, Prince Branch will be a King. I know you both must have considered the logistics of this, should you be married,” he cleared his throat, “When I say it has taken a while to consider how to move forward with your betrothal, please understand that I have looked at every reasonable option that pushes our kingdom forward in the best direction. For our future.”</p><p>“And?” Poppy prodded.</p><p>King Peppy sighed, “If you and Branch were to be married, one of you would have to give up the throne. By traditional standards, it would probably be you leaving to join him. Without you, this family loses the kingdom,” He shook his head, “I can’t have you do that. It destroys everything this family has worked toward for generations. That is why I think it’ll be best for me to announce your betrothal to Creek, effective immediately.”</p><p>Poppy stood up instantly, “Creek?! He has done nothing but be a total creep on me for months. He doesn’t care about me, he just wants the throne! I decline this betrothal.”</p><p>King Peppy stood up, inhaling deeply. Biggie sat still, unsure of what to do.</p><p>“Is she allowed to do that?” Biggie asked.</p><p>Poppy ignored Biggie, “Creek doesn’t love me. He barely knows me.”</p><p>“We will give you two time to be acquainted before the wedding,” King Peppy offered, “Your mother and I were able to form a deep bond after we became betrothed. We loved each other. If it worked for us, it’ll work for you.”</p><p>Poppy’s face flushed a deep red, tears started to escape her eyes. She took her hand and smacked the globe off the table. It crashed to the floor.</p><p>“How dare -” Peppy began, before Poppy interrupted.</p><p>“No. How dare YOU. You know how mom felt. You know why things turned out the way they did. She was forced into everything. She may have loved you, I don’t remember, but she was never happy and you KNOW that,” Poppy’s words struck hard. The silence in the room was loud and hurt.</p><p>King Peppy gasped lightly, tears forming in his eyes, “Poppy,” he murmured.</p><p>Tears were now flowing freely off Poppy’s face, she didn’t move to wipe them, “It’s the truth. And you know it,” her hands were shaking, “I read mom’s diaries.”</p><p>Peppy was silent, he looked to the ground where the globe sat on the floor. A crack was now scarred across the planet. He nodded.</p><p>“Without your mother’s,” he paused, “Sacrifices - you would not be here.”</p><p>“I’m aware,” she snapped, “And I feel guilty as hell about that, but here we are. You and me. And she’s gone. And I, here I am with this chance at true love. I love him, father. I love him. He brings the best out of me, and I think I bring the best out of him. We are better leaders together. I’ve witnessed it in our friendship and our relationship. You’ve seen me, I’ve been incredibly more active, taking my role in this kingdom more seriously. And in return, I help Prince Branch appear more approachable, friendly and kind to his kingdom. Something that was always in him, and he had trouble expressing. We are honestly the perfect team, and I would love to rule by his side,” she pressed her lips together tightly, tasting the tears from her eyes, “But you are correct, I don’t know how we would proceed. I can’t give up on TrollsTopia, the same way he cannot give up his own Kingdom. I don’t know the answer there, but I am hopeful you will support me, in whatever decision I make. I am begging you to let us be, and develop our love, and he and I will be able to make these decisions together instead of our parental figures making it for us.”</p><p>King Peppy gave his daughter a hard look, and shook his head, “I’m afraid we do not have the luxury to have you figure things out, my daughter,” he sighed, “I’ve already started these discussions with Creek and his family, it would look bad to back out now.”</p><p>Poppy took a deep breath, “I’m going for a walk.”</p><p>“Poppy,” her father sighed, “We need to work this out.”</p><p>“What is there to work out? You’ve decided everything for me,” she snapped.</p><p>He exchanged looks with Biggie, but there was silence.</p><p>Poppy continued, “Were you even going to tell me you had decided on Creek officially, or was I going to read about it on social media?”</p><p>“We were going to tell you soon, so we could coordinate engagement photos and do a press release together,” he looked at her, “I have nothing else to say. You need to end things with Branch before the media finds out. If this continues, it’ll be a huge scandal.”</p><p>“You know this is your fault,” Poppy gave a small bitter laugh.</p><p>“My fault?” He looked at her like she was ridiculous.</p><p>“If none of you cared about that stupid cake incident, we would have never become friends,” she shrugged, “I’m going for a walk.” Without another word, she stormed out of the room.</p><p>She stormed down the hall towards the palace entrance and down the steps. Just her luck, rain was starting to pour. Tears were still stained on her face, but you couldn’t tell anymore thanks to the rain, and she didn’t care. She pulled out her phone, hands shaking, to see that she had no messages. She wondered if Branch knew, or if Branch’s family knew. She should call him. Her heart sunk realizing he was probably in an airplane, heading back to his home. Would she even be allowed to see him again?</p><p>Her hands shook as she held her phone, terrified to call him and break the news. In that moment, her eyes glanced up and she gasped, nearly causing her phone to slip from her fingertips.</p><p>There was Prince Branch. Standing ahead of her. His eyes looked sad, and she instantly knew he knew they had been found out. She wobbled a step forward, and he walked forward, suddenly wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest, as the rain engulfed them. Her whole body started to shake, as he held her tight, his face pressed into her wet hair.</p><p>“Wanna get out of here?” He whispered.</p><p>She nodded wordlessly, and he took her hand and together they walked towards his car. Suddenly, two umbrellas were above their heads. They both looked around, to see Biggie and DJ Suki had appeared, holding umbrellas out, protecting their friends.</p><p>“Biggie,” Poppy sniffed, looking at her friend, and then falling into a hug.</p><p>“Please let me protect you, Princess,” he asked, looking at Branch and giving him a nod, “It’s my job. And you’re my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Poppy nodded without another word, they all went into Prince Branch’s secret service vehicle, as King Peppy watched from the doorway of the palace.</p><p>“Oh, my dear daughter,” he sighed, glancing to his left he saw Creek.</p><p>“Don’t you worry, my King,” Creek nodded to King Peppy, “The wedding will move forward, I guarantee we will make this work.”</p><p>King Peppy nodded, “I’m terribly sorry for all the inconvenience, I am hopeful she will come around eventually.”</p><p>---</p><p>Poppy and Branch checked into a hotel, not really having any other safe place to hideout without flying anywhere. Biggie and DJ agreed to give them some time, as the two of them traded off guarding the door and checking security and the hotel perimeter.</p><p>“I don’t know how long I can put off before returning you home,” DJ reminded Branch, patting him on the shoulder, “I’ve been informed your grandmother is aware and wishes to speak with you. Smidge laughed hysterically and sent me a thumbs up photo.”</p><p>“Sounds about right,” Branch rolled his eyes, “Thank you DJ, we really appreciate this.”</p><p>Poppy turned her head to look at Biggie, he let out a big sigh, “Your father still expects you to return home this evening, but I will do my best to help you in any way I can.”</p><p>She smiled and gave him a hug. They waved and shut the door.</p><p>Alone, once again.</p><p>The room they found was spacious and tidy. Poppy walked to the bathroom without another word, taking off of her clothes and wringing out the rain. She was really regretting this massive skirt, despite the fun activities it caused earlier.</p><p>“Taking off the clothes already?” Branch chuckled jokingly, and she sighed. He frowned, playing with his fingers aimlessly, shoving his hands into cold wet pockets, “Sorry. I should have known better than to risk all of this by staying the night.”</p><p>She shrugged, “My father wanted to announce my betrothal to Creek soon, it would have had to come out eventually.”</p><p>Branch inhaled sharply, “Creek.”</p><p>“You know like a year ago, I don’t know if I would have cared as much,” she looked at her dress in her hands, “And now it’s everything to me. You’re everything to me.”</p><p>He smiled and reached his arm out, his hand pushed a stray wet hair behind her ear, “So what do we do?”</p><p>“I really don’t know. I don’t know where the end of this story is heading. Are you planning to give up your kingdom for mine?” She asked, in all honesty.</p><p>He blinked, a bit of rain dripping off his hair, “I don’t know.”</p><p>“And I don’t know if I would give up my kingdom. All I know for sure, is that I deeply wish neither of us had to make that choice,” she gave a soft chuckle, “Look at us - barely a few months into dating and talking about marriage.”</p><p>He smirked sadly, inching closer to her, “Oh darling, talk marriage to me,” he picked her up and spun her around as she laughed. She captured his lips with her own. For the moment, she played along with the fantasy.</p><p>He put her down, and she began joking, “Oh yes, oh yes, we will have a marvelous wedding!”</p><p>She jumped into the bed and turned around, offering a curtsy, though she was just in her underwear, “My dress will have a train that’s two miles long! And we’ll have TWO cakes - one for us to fall into, and another to actually eat.”</p><p>He laughed as she jumped down, and he continued, “We’ll have breakfast every morning, argue over our newspapers!”</p><p>“What newspapers? We’d argue over our phones,” she scoffed as he snorted. He held her close and began to dance with her. A little waltz to a song in his head. She giggled.</p><p>“You’re right, no newspapers, but we’ll have phones, tea, some toast,” she sighed, “We will gossip and laugh and cry. We’ll sneak glances at each other from across the room during important meetings. I’ll goose your cute butt whenever I get the chance.”</p><p>He nodded, “I like this. We can stay up late binging dumb tv shows we’ve watched too many times, eat cake, hold hands, kiss,” he spun her out and back into his chest, “We’ll dance to no music, and have a ridiculous amount of sex.”</p><p>She got on her toes and booped his nose with her own, “You know, mister Branch, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say we were basically already married.”</p><p>His eyes softened, “Wouldn’t I be so lucky.” They kissed.</p><p>As their lips separated, Poppy cleared her throat, looked down at his chest, “I think you’re wearing too many layers of clothes, Branch.”</p><p>He let out a snort, “I suppose I am,” he began to finally strip his wet clothes, “Are we really doing this? Right now?”</p><p>Poppy looked at him with sad eyes, “It might … I don’t know … I’m worried it’ll be our last chance.”</p><p>He paused, “Is … is this a goodbye?” His breath hitched as he dropped his arms, his wet shirt hitting the ground.</p><p>“Maybe. I really don’t know. What I do know is that I think I would regret not having one last nice quiet evening with you,” she looked at him, waiting for his answer.</p><p>Tears formed at the edge of his eyes, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, quietly sobbing into her shoulder. She cried with him.</p><p> </p><p>X X X X X</p><p>His lips crashed against hers - wet and warm and hungry, emotions ruling their bodies. She let out a small cry, digging her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her than she ever thought possible. The remains of their clothes landed on the floor, they fell onto the bed and put every ounce into one another.</p><p>They initially moved desperately, touching and stroking and grasping at everything. Without notice, they slowed down, turning into careful and thoughtful strokes. Light touches. </p><p>They held each other, moved within each other, and made every second count. Her hips rocked on him and he let out the noises she loved so desperately. She peppered his face with small kisses, feeling like it would never be enough. She knew they’d never be enough.</p><p>She moaned and heaved above him, the friction setting off vibrations through her whole body, and he admired her from below. He caressed her curves softly, worshiping them, licking them, giving them the attention they deserved.</p><p>X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” she cried into his ears and he held her tight as they unwound and kissed softly, desperate to push the sad feelings erupting from within.</p><p>“I love you too,” he pushed the loose tears off her eyes, “Forever. No matter what happens.”</p><p>She nodded wordlessly, her face diving into his chest as she hugged him tighter, “Forever.”</p><p>They held onto each other for a long while, before cleaning up slowly and eventually getting their clothes back on. They wanted to stay, but their families were demanding their safe return home.</p><p>The two of them stood at the entrance of the hotel, looking out at the falling rain. It continued to pour as they stepped into it, with Biggie and DJ Suki shielding them with umbrellas. They turned to each other and embraced in a hug.</p><p>“I’m not giving up on us yet, Pops,” Branch murmured into her ear, “I’m going to figure this out. I promise.”</p><p>She nodded sadly, “I promise, I’ll find a way back to you,” she pulled back and smiled at him, “My Prince,” and they kissed once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Royal Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch and DJ Suki dropped Biggie and Poppy off at the entrance to her palace. It felt more like a prison now than ever before, but she knew this was where she had to stay for now. Branch watched her leave, and exchanged a glance at DJ Suki.</p><p>“I don’t know how this is going to work out, DJ,” he let out of a laugh, “I’m insane. This is insane. That woman is the troll I fell into a cake with at my sister’s wedding and now I’m debating giving up my throne for her.”</p><p>Their car drove towards the airport and DJ looked at him thoughtfully, “Would you do it?”</p><p>“Give up the throne?” He sighed, “Or trade one throne for another. I mean honestly, maybe?”</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. They sat in silence for a while, watching the rain roll down the car windows. “Is that such a crazy thing?” He muttered.</p><p>DJ smiled and laughed, “Maybe not. I mean, no one says you HAVE to take the throne, right? I guess the question is, are you ok with letting it go?” </p><p>Branch didn’t respond, his lips pressed together as he dived into his own brain,</p><p>After a moment of silence, DJ paused to consider her words, and dared to ask, “Have you … spoken to Smidge at all?”</p><p>“No,” he blinked back to reality, and eyed DJ, “You think that’s a good idea?”</p><p>DJ shrugged, “I imagine if there’s a chance she could become Queen, maybe she’d like to have a say in the matter.”</p><p>“Ya think?” He smirked at her, “I know you’re right. I mean, first Poppy has to be allowed to choose who she wants to marry, then I gotta hope she chooses me, then we burn that bridge when we cross it,” he laughed.</p><p>“I think she’d choose you,” DJ smirked, “Based solely off of how much I heard her yell your name.”</p><p>Branch immediately blushed deeply, “Ah, you heard that?”</p><p>“Not the first time. The dinkles racing was fun, I really should start taking bets on how many times she says your name,” DJ shoved Branch on the arm as she laughed hysterically, “But seriously, please stop having sex in public places, you damn idiots are lucky I’m good at my job.”</p><p>“Thanks DJ,” he looked away, hands covering his face. They arrived at the airport, and proceeded to head to the airplane, “I’m sufficiently mortified now.”</p><p>“Good, I deserve to enjoy that,” DJ smiled, “Hey, can I hug you?”</p><p>He paused and dove in for a big hug, “Thanks DJ.”</p><p>DJ squeezed him tightly, “Hey if this all works out - I’m so happy for you,” she laughed, “Plus it sounds like you’re a killer in the bedroom.”</p><p>Branch immediately let go, “Stop that!” His face flushed again, “I’m going to have you fired!”</p><p>They walked into the airplane and DJ just laughed at him, “You can’t fire me, I’m excellent at my job!”</p><p>“Whatever!” Branch scoffed.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Poppy woke up the next morning, alone in her bed. She turned her head slightly, confirming the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her Prince was not beside her, but if she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, she could almost still smell his hair on her pillow. She knew something had to be done. </p><p>She didn’t even check her phone, she bounced out of bed, took a shower, put her hair up, wore a nice outfit, and zipped down to her father’s office.</p><p>Poppy knocked politely on the door, poking her head in to see her dad working at his desk. </p><p>“Come in!” He yelled without looking up. His eyes drifted up to see his daughter, and his eyes widened with surprise, “Why hello there, Princess.”</p><p>“Hi dad,” she greeted cordially, “I’ve given some thought to our discussion from last night.”</p><p>He stood up to walk over to her, “Well, please sit down and tell me.”</p><p>She nodded, eyeing the globe she had broken the night before, and sat down gracefully at her seat, “I told Prince Branch goodbye yesterday. I think it’s best if we move ahead with betrothal plans with Creek.”</p><p>King Peppy gasped with delight, reaching for Poppy’s hands and squeezing them, “Oh that is wonderful news!”</p><p>She cleared her throat, “I would, however, like to be part of the press conference of the announcement, if that’s ok. I think as a future Queen, it would be important to address my trolls with a personal statement.”</p><p>He nodded, “Of course, of course!” He ran over to his phone, “Oh this is wonderful news, I have so many trolls to call! You should go see the twins and see if they’ll find you a new dress for photos! It’ll be wonderful!”</p><p>Poppy smiled, “Sure thing, dad,” and headed out the door.</p><p>Right as she backed out, barely closing the door, she could hear her dad on the phone, “Yes! She broke it off!” Poppy sighed quietly, and pulled up her phone to text Satin and Chenille.</p><p>She muttered quietly as she headed down the hall, “Sorry dad.”</p><p>Within moments Poppy found herself surrounded by her friends. Satin and Chenille exchanged confused looks as Poppy dove through the dresses she already had.</p><p>“Girls, I’m going to need a dress that breaks the mold,” she pushed past several more dresses, “I need a statement dress.”</p><p>“Breaks the mold? Poppy, what is going on?” Satin ducked as Poppy threw a couple of options at her.</p><p>“Ladies, may I let you in on a little secret?” Poppy smiled as she grabbed a red dress and eyed it closely.</p><p>Chenille and Satin exchanged devious smiles, before simultaneously squealing, “YES!”</p><p>“I’m about to fake an engagement,” she winked, before flipping through a few more dresses, “Are you both willing to help a pal out?”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Branch poked his head into the tea room, there he saw his grandmother, sister, and brother-in-law. All of them sitting at a table and chatting comfortably while sipping on some tea. The three of them went from a lively conversation, to instant silence upon spotting Branch.</p><p>“Hello,” he greeted quietly, entering the room and approaching them, hands nervously moving behind his back.</p><p>“Good morning, grandson,” Queen Rosiepuff greeted nobly, eyeing him as he pulled the nearby chair out and sat down, “It seems we have much to discuss.”</p><p>Branch pressed his lips together tightly, “Apparently. I uh, I was hoping to talk to Smidge first.”</p><p>Smidge’s eyes darted between her grandmother and her brother, waiting to see if she would agree.</p><p>“Hmm, I think this can be a conversation between all of us,” she smiled politely, taking another sip of tea, “Would you like some tea, Branch?”</p><p>“Yes, sure,” he nodded as a server came up from behind him and poured tea for him, “Thanks.”</p><p>Queen Rosiepuff cleared her throat, and patted a napkin to her mouth. She eyed her grandchildren, “It has come to my attention, that you are seeing a young lady.”</p><p>Branch nodded.</p><p>“In fact the very same young lady that knocked over our dear Smidge’s wedding cake, is it not?” She asked politely.</p><p>“It sure is,” Smidge gave a little snicker, she couldn’t help it, “I knew it. That’s why you’ve been so dodgy lately! Running off stealing smooches from Poppy, you son of a gun,” Smidge softly slugged Branch in the arm with her fist. He grimaced a little.</p><p>“Thanks Smidge,” he said quietly with a little smile.</p><p>The Queen rolled her eyes slightly, “I cannot say I’m completely satisfied with your current life decisions,” she inhaled deeply, “I am, however, always incredibly proud to be your grandmother. No matter your life decisions.”</p><p>Branch blinked, eyeing his sister, who did not offer any answers in her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, grandma, but what are you saying exactly?” He asked, holding his breath back.</p><p>She cleared her throat, looking at Smidge and Milton, then back to Branch, “Well, first, I would like to know - how do you personally feel about your relationship with Princess Poppy?”</p><p>“I love her,” He said without hesitation, “With my whole heart. If I’m allowed, I’d spend the rest of my life with her, full stop.”</p><p>She nodded, “Good. I somewhat expected that, and I am happy for you,” she continued, “I don’t know exactly how you are planning to move forward. I’m sure you are aware of the circumstances if you move forward with marrying her at some point.”</p><p>“I am, and I will admit, I’m not sure how to proceed,” he paused, “At the moment, I have an additional complication that Poppy’s father is in the middle of planning her betrothal. To someone other than me.”</p><p>Her eyes widened with surprise, “Well, then it sounds like your relationship is over. Unless …”</p><p>She turned her head to Smidge and smiled.</p><p>Smidge cleared her throat, “Milton, grandma and I have been talking. This is all, still very much, uh - the ball is in your court, bro. It’s completely up to you, but the option is there. If you want to marry Poppy and become her Prince Consort, Milton and I would happily take your place here. If you want to bring Poppy here to be your Queen, that works for us too. Although I suspect King Peppy wouldn’t really approve of their family dropping TrollsTopia.”</p><p>Branch eyed all of them, not really sure what to say.</p><p>“Our point, Branch, is to tell you that we support whichever decision you make,” the Queen added, “We love you, and even if we don’t always see eye to eye - you deserve to be happy.”</p><p>Smidge nodded, “We don’t want to stop you from being where you want to be, even if that means Milton and I will be taking on different responsibilities than we expected,” she looked at Milton who smiled at her. They took each other's hands and looked at Branch.</p><p>“We just want you to be as happy as Smidge and I are, you deserve that,” Milton added, “We hope you can have that.”</p><p>Branch didn’t know what to say, he looked between them all and tears escaped his eyes, “Wow, I didn’t, I don’t know what I expected, but this is,” he lost his words and just started to cry. Smidge dove into a hug with her brother, and held him tightly.</p><p>Queen Rosiepuff let out a small smile, “Oh my Branch,” she gently took a hand out and touched him on the shoulder, “My brave, kind, and brilliant grandson - go get her.”</p><p>Branch nodded, “Thank you, I will try my best,” he pushed them off his face and inhaled deeply.</p><p>Queen Rosiepuff chuckled, “Roseland royals have never had a problem winning over the love of their life,” she put a hand to her chest, “Not your grandfather, not your father, and not your sister,” she cleared her throat, “Now, shoo the lot of you, I have a bridge game here in thirty minutes and we need to prepare the room.”</p><p>Branch, Smidge and Milton all left the tea room together. Milton took Smidge by the hand, “So what is your plan, Branch? How are you going to swoop her off her feet?”</p><p>They walked in silence for a moment as Branch thought to himself. They wandered the hallway, and he finally answered, “I honestly have no idea. How do I convince King Peppy that she should marry me? That I am willing to move the sun and moon to be by her side?”</p><p>“Way to be dramatic, bro,” Smidge chuckled.</p><p>Branch stuck his tongue out, “I thought you’d understand, considering you’re in love or whatever!”</p><p>Milton mockingly gasped, pausing to grab Smidge by the shoulders, he asked, “Smidge! Are we in love?”</p><p>Smidge burst into giggles, “I GUESS. I mean I married you or whatever. Branch was there, he ruined our cake.”</p><p>Milton nodded, “That sure sounds like Branch.”</p><p>“You ever gonna let me live that down?” He laughed and Smidge glared.</p><p>“You destroyed a very delicious wedding cake I had not had the pleasure of eating, so no, I will not be getting over that,” her stern expression broke into a smile, “Honestly it was the best wedding gift to be able to hold that over your head for the rest of FOREVER!”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he smiled, “Hey where are we all headed anyways?”</p><p>“Oh!” Smidge bounced as she remembered, “Queen Barb is in town, want to go get drinks with all of us?”</p><p>“Heck yeah I do,” his eyes brightened.</p><p>Smidge hummed thoughtfully, “Maybe Barb will have some ideas on how to convince King Peppy to side with you. She’s great at that diplomatic stuff.”</p><p>“Not a bad idea, Smidge,” Branch agreed as they headed out to go meet up with Queen Barb.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“Dude! I’m so happy you used my secret suite!” Queen Barb elbowed Branch knowingly, “That spot has known to really bring out the sexy romantic stuff,” she winked and Branch grimaced.</p><p>“Too much information,” Smidge made a face.</p><p>Branch ignored his sister, “Thanks again, Barb, we really appreciated having a safe and private spot to ourselves,” he grabbed his drink at the bar, and followed them to a private booth in the corner of their favorite little pub.</p><p>“To do it,” Smidge said in a sing-song voice, and Branch glared, while Milton playfully shoved her. “I’m not wrong!” She defended herself.</p><p>“Barb, King Peppy still wants to marry her off though. You know that family, is there anything I can do?” He took a gulp of his fruity little drink.</p><p>Barb spun her beer bottle in her hands, eyeing it carefully, “King Peppy has always been so strategic about marriage and stuff, if he was never sold on you before, I can’t imagine anything is going to really convince him.”</p><p>“I was worried about that. He isn’t fond of me thanks to the cake situation and fighting with his daughter in the first place, now he’s mad that I’m ..,” He started before Smidge cut in.</p><p>“FUCKING his daughter, hehe,” She blurted before covering her mouth again.</p><p>Barb gave a huge laugh and high fived Smidge from across the table.</p><p>“Seriously, how OLD are you?” Branch gave an exasperated sigh, “YES. We have had sex. Grow up!”</p><p>“So proud of you for doing that, Branch,” Milton gave a thumbs up before Branch smacked his face into the palms of his hands.</p><p>He inhaled, “Ok you all need to let me finish.”</p><p>“Sorry,” they all replied quietly, with a hint of snickering.</p><p>Branch eyed them all, as if daring to let one of them add another comment. When they patiently waited for him to continue, he cleared his throat, “As I was saying. Peppy doesn’t like me. He already wants her to marry this Creek guy …”</p><p>“Oh god, REALLY? Creek the creep. I don’t dig it, she deserved better,” Barb downed the rest of her drink, “And by better, obviously I mean YOU.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he continued, “I think he’s also concerned that traditionally, it would be expected that Poppy would give up her throne to live with me in Roseland and become our Queen, but maybe he’d be open to it if I explained I would happily be part of TrollsTopia?”</p><p>“It could work, but if she’s already tied up with Creek, I don’t know what you can do to upend that. It’s going to be a lot of political drama if you intervene with a public betrothal like that,” Barb played with the bottle cap from her beer, “Have they announced it yet? Maybe you still have a shot if they haven’t -”</p><p>Branch’s phone buzzed. He held his breath, glancing at all of them, before picking up his phone to see a big NEWS ALERT message across his screen.</p><p>“Princess Poppy betrothal to be announced, tomorrow morning!” The alert read.</p><p>His eyes narrowed, and he turned his phone around to show Barb.</p><p>“Whoa, how did you manifest that one?” Smidge gaped at the note.</p><p>“Just my luck,” he grumbled, “She must have been forced to give in.”</p><p>Barb tapped her fingers against another beer bottle, before taking a long gulp, “This is it dude. This is your chance,” she eyed him, “Poppy has given you an opportunity here. Interrupt that press conference tomorrow! Declare your love in front of the whole world!”</p><p>Branch’s face went blank, “Do you really think I should do that?”</p><p>“I mean, do you really have a choice at this point?” Milton reminded him, “Once this is announced, if word gets out about the two of you, even if it wasn’t post-engagement, it’s still going to look like a HUGE scandal. Peppy will never forgive you, and I’m pretty sure Queen Rosiepuff will have you executed if you embarrass her greater than the wedding cake.”</p><p>Barb clicked her tongue, “Dude, forget all that. This is the love of your LIFE and you’re about to lose her to a real jerk! Hop on a plane first thing in the morning and CRASH that press conference! I’m SURE Biggie would help sneak you in. And BAM. True love. It’ll be a little scandalous at first, but the people will eat it up, they’ll celebrate, and soon you’ll be having tons of sex without having to hide in my kingdom. Although, you are always still welcome to do the deed in my kingdom,” she winked, “Truly, I’m honored.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Branch replied sarcastically, before considering Barb’s words, “I don’t know. What if I make things worse?”</p><p>“What’s worse at this point?” Smidge asked him. Branch really didn’t know, and he bit his lip as his eyes glanced between his companions and the glowing phone on the table.</p><p>Barb elbowed him, “Yeah man, you love this troll! Do something about it! You have permission from basically your whole family, you just gotta knock down one more pawn.”</p><p>“If that’s a chess joke,” Branch sighed, “King Peppy isn’t exactly a pawn. He is KING, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah dude, but everyone knows the Queen is the one who rules at the end of the game,” Barb guzzled down the last of her drink, “And in TrollsTopia, that Queen is going to be Poppy. Your future wife.”</p><p>Milton nodded, “I’ll drink to that!”</p><p>Smidge, Milton and Barb each held up a glass to clink together. They all waited expectantly for Branch, who was nervously looking at each of them, not sure of how to answer. He gulped, took his own glass, and clinked it against all of theirs.</p><p>“Here goes something,” he exhaled, as he finished the drink, “For love?”</p><p>“For love!” They all agreed. </p><p>- - -</p><p>“So remind me again, what are you doing?” Satin eyed Poppy as she fit her into a gorgeous dress, “I just want to be clear, if this is some sort of Romeo and Juliet dramatic death business, I’m not here for it!” She glanced at her sister, who shrugged.</p><p>Poppy cleared her throat, inhaling as she spun around in a fire red sparkling dress, “I am setting this press conference up for failure,” she began, “If I can be an absolute mess in front of everyone - perhaps they will see me as unfit for marrying Creek.” She exhaled, “If this results in me giving up my status as future Queen, then so be it. I am willing to give it all up to be with Branch.”</p><p>Chenille gave a romantic sigh, “This is so beautiful. Honestly, Poppy, I’m going to cry!”</p><p>“Me too!” Satin piped in, “But not yet, I can’t ruin this dress with my tears!”</p><p>“Poppy, how do you know your father won’t see right through that?” Chenille picked up some pins and adjusted the dress slightly, “He might not care at all, maybe even escort you off to a dungeon or something,” she paused, “Do they still do that?”</p><p>Satin shrugged in response as Poppy sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know if it will work, but I think it’s the only way I’m going to get my point across to my dad. He just won’t listen to reason, and seems unswayed by the concept of marrying for love,” she frowned, “I wish my mom were here. Maybe she’d know what to do.”</p><p>Poppy paused for a moment to think about her words, she took a deep breath, and a few tears leaked from her eyes, “Oh girls, I really miss her.”</p><p>Satin and Chenille dropped what they were holding and immediately swarmed Poppy with a group hug. Poppy’s tears suddenly fell like a waterfall, drenching Satin’s sleeve. “I’m sorry,” Poppy sniffed through the tears, “It’s all hitting me like an emotional downpour. I really hope this works, I don’t know what I’ll do if I have to marry someone I don’t love.”</p><p>The twins exchanged looks, and continued to hug their friend.</p><p>“There’s no reason to apologize,” Chenille insisted softly, “This is a lot. We’re here for you, whatever you need from us.”</p><p>“That’s right!” Satin confirmed, “You’re not alone, Poppy.”</p><p>Poppy smiled and looked at her friends, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Come on, we’ve got a plan to hatch, Princess!” Chenille squeezed Poppy’s shoulder.</p><p>Poppy nodded, “Let’s go girls.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Royal Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy woke up bright and early. The sun had barely peaked over the mountain range, as she prepared herself emotionally for the day and her plan.</p><p>She showered, prepped her makeup, and eyed her new dress in the corner. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and look herself in the eye.</p><p>“You can do this, Pops. For Branch,” she took a deep breath and finished putting on a bright shade of red lipstick. She was going to make this a memorable day, whether her family liked it or not.</p><p>She glanced at her phone, but no messages were waiting for her. Her heart felt heavy, she hoped more than anything that Branch wouldn’t be concerned about the press conference. She didn’t tell him her plan, mainly she was worried he would talk her out of it. On the side though, she was worried he was going to see the news about her upcoming betrothal announcement, and feel like he had to give up.</p><p>That wasn’t the case, and she was determined to prove it today.</p><p>She put on her dress and quickly headed down to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. She pushed through the door, only to come to a shortstop. She had suddenly found herself nose to nose with Creek.</p><p>Her brain froze, her heart nearly stopped. She hadn’t emotionally prepared for the possibility of actually talking to Creek before the press conference.</p><p>“Princess, so lovely to see you this morning,” he greeted her, taking her hand immediately and bringing it to his lips for a kiss, “I’m thrilled you’ve agreed to the betrothal. We will make excellent rulers together. I have plenty of thoughts on how to move this kingdom into a better direction.”</p><p>She blinked rapidly, “What’s wrong with the direction we currently have?”</p><p>He laughed, “Oh Princess, we have so much work to do to get this place in better shape.”</p><p>She offered a polite chuckle, “Well, keep in mind Creek, that even when we’re married - I don’t rule until my father decides to step down. That could be decades from now.”</p><p>He shrugged, “Never too early to start making changes, I’m sure your father will agree with me.”</p><p>She inhaled sharply, “Well, remember Creek, at the end of the day - I am the ruling Queen, and you will be the Prince Consort,” she smiled sweetly, “Don’t forget that,” and with that she pushed past him to grab some breakfast.</p><p>“We’ll see,” he muttered, leaving the kitchen promptly.</p><p>Poppy exhaled, looking around the kitchen and quickly making some toast. She wasn’t really hungry after that encounter, but she needed every bit of strength she could muster. This wasn’t just about her future love life, this was now about the future of her kingdom. She could not marry Creek.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Branch woke up at a ridiculously early hour to get on the first plane towards Trollstopia. His eyes were exhausted and he was riding on energy pulled from his coffee cup. He sipped his drink, eyes barely managing to stay open, as he eyed DJ Suki sitting across from him.</p><p>“DJ, am I crazy for doing this?” He asked sincerely, eyes darting sleepily from his coffee to her, to out the window. The plane was taking off, and he was crazy anxious that they were not going to make it in time somehow.</p><p>DJ smiled slightly, “Probably, yeah. This is definitely deliberately causing an international incident. Trying to stop the engagement of a Princess to another man, possibly throwing a kingdom into chaos. Honestly I’m super proud of you!”</p><p>He took a deep breath, and then several more breaths, before honestly realizing he was probably having a panic attack, “Oh gosh, oh gosh, is this a mistake? What if Poppy doesn’t want me here? What if she has accepted her fate? She hasn’t text me at ALL throughout all this! Maybe she really was saying goodbye to me. This might be the most idiotic thing I’ll ever do in my life, and maybe the last if King Peppy orders his guards to kill me. DJ, what am I doing?”</p><p>“Whoa whoa there, buddy,” she stood up and moved to the seat next to him, “Calm down pal, take some slow breaths. You’re going to be fine. Listen, listen to me.”</p><p>Branch put his face into his hands, “This is a mistake.”</p><p>“No, no it definitely is not,” DJ tried to cut into his spiral, “This is your last shot. You have to cut THEM off before this goes too far. If their engagement is announced, and somehow information about the two of you leaks or you continue to see each other despite the engagement, THEN it’s a cheating scandal. If you come in RIGHT NOW, it’s a declaration for love. It’s beautiful and it’s the best time to do it,” she paused, “And I think you know this and that terrifies you.”</p><p>He nodded, “I love her so much, DJ.”</p><p>“I know you do,” she patted him on the back, “And now you need to do something about it before you lose her forever,” she paused once more, “I know that isn’t particularly fair. You’re just one troll and you should be free to take your time with love, and let it happen naturally, and plan marriage when you feel like it, but we both know that neither of you are ordinary trolls. You are trolls with whole nations on your shoulders. That’s a lot to deal with, but it’s also the reality of the situation. And here you have this chance for love. There are so many rules at play with how you handle love in your life, and if you don’t stand up for love now, I don’t know when you’ll get another fair chance. If you interrupt their wedding, maybe? But that’ll be a disaster that’s bigger than that wedding cake fiasco. That’s something that could start a war, put lives at risk.”</p><p>“Thanks, like I didn’t have enough pressure on me already,” he gave a hoarse laugh, “I know what I’m dealing with here, but it doesn’t make any of this less terrifying.”</p><p>DJ shrugged and gave him another smile, “Isn’t she worth it, though?”</p><p>“Of course,” he replied without a heartbeat between words, “I know she is. More than anything in the world,” he gulped, “I hope she feels the same, DJ.”</p><p>“Oh she definitely does,” DJ nodded, “My dude, I guarantee there is more at play here than her accepting this betrothal. I feel it in my guts, she knows what she’s doing,” she shrugged, “So perhaps you should trust her too.”</p><p>Branch gave her a confused look, and then looked to the floor, “It’s too late to turn this plane around, right?”</p><p>“I mean you could simply hop back on it after it lands, if you really wanted to. I mean no one would judge you, except maybe all of your citizens that pay for these flights with their taxes,” she chuckled.</p><p>“Thanks DJ,” Branch rolled his eyes, “Really making me feel better here.”</p><p>“Man if your citizens knew how often you used this plane to go fuck around with the Princess, I bet they’d be pretty pissed,” DJ cackled quietly.</p><p>Branch shoved her slightly, “Shut up! I used my own money some of the time! I’m not that awful!.”</p><p>“Man what a privilege, getting to fly across the world just to screw your girlfriend in a closet,” DJ eyed him and snickered, Branch’s face turned a deep shade of red.</p><p>“Not funny, DJ,” Branch muttered as DJ broke into a louder laugh.</p><p>“It definitely is funny!” DJ gave a wide smile, and wiped away a tear from laughing so hard.</p><p>Branch bit his lip, “Hey, you really think this will work out?”</p><p>There was a pause, as DJ looked him in the eye and considered his words. Both of them knew the reality of the situation. It could very easily go south for Branch, even if Poppy 100% returned his love and feelings, as they suspected. King Peppy could still declare him banned from the kingdom, destroying their foreign connections forever, bringing absolute shame to his people. Or perhaps, Poppy gives everything up. Which Branch would feel awful about. If she gave up her throne for him, it might look awful, disappoint her people, and break King Peppy’s heart. There were so many ways this might not work out, and Branch was terrified to know the end results.</p><p>“I think no matter what you do,” DJ was careful with her words, “I think it’ll be worth it. Because you’ll know. You’ll know how she really feels, you’ll know if you can change the world with love. I think if you don’t do it, you’ll never know, and it’ll eat away at you for the rest of your life.”</p><p>He nodded quietly, “I was afraid you’d say that.”</p><p>“Why?” She asked honestly.</p><p>He shrugged, “I don’t know.”</p><p>The pilot announced that the plane was nearing for landing. This was it, this was going to be now or never, and Branch needed to make up his mind.</p><p>“It’s up to you, Prince,” DJ looked out the window to see Poppy’s palace in the distance, “Now or never, you can return home or you can change your life forever.”</p><p>Branch looked at DJ Suki, and back to the floor, “I think I know what I have to do.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Poppy started to head back to her changing room to put on her specially prepared outfit for the press conference. She was terrified, truly, and wasn’t sure what the outcome would be. This seemed like a bright idea at the time, but now she was having second thoughts. Dare she defy her father in front of the whole kingdom? Possibly bringing shame to the family and herself? Possibly bringing shame to Trollstopia, her people, and the whole world?</p><p>She wished she knew what to do.</p><p>“Hello Princess, do you need anything before the big press conference?” A calm voice came from out of nowhere.</p><p>Poppy was startled, and turned to see Biggie, smiling shyly, and a little bit anxious.</p><p>“Oh hello Biggie,” she greeted him, “Uhm, I suppose you can chat with me while I get my final outfit on!”</p><p>Biggie nodded, “Sure thing!”</p><p>Poppy popped behind a screen to put on her dress, as Biggie stood looking out the window. Her dress was looking marvelous, and she reached to pull the zipper up to finish the look.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about the King finding out about your relationship with Branch,” Biggie said softly, from out of nowhere. Poppy paused, a bit startled at the comment.</p><p>“Come again?” She asked, poking her head above the screen. Biggie was still looking out the window and not in her direction.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about Prince Branch, it was really nice to see the two of you develop a friendship. It was infectious. Seeing the two of you happy, hanging out and not angry at each other. You both looked brighter and happier than I’ve ever seen either of you,” he turned his head slightly to look in her direction, “I wish your father could see that. It was inspirational to witness. Finding out you two fell in love wasn’t particularly shocking, it made sense. From my point of view, the two of you were a perfect match.”</p><p>Poppy’s lips quivered slightly, she pulled her dress zipper up the last inch with a satisfying zip. She moved from behind the screen to reveal a sparkling fire red dress. Sleeves hung off her shoulders. It was an unexpected choice for the princess. It was making a statement, though what she was trying to say was to be determined.</p><p>Biggie fully turned around and gave a delighted squeal, “Aw Poppy, that’s a wonderful dress! You look like a superstar!”</p><p>“Thanks Biggie,” her voice was small, she felt and looked a bit anxious. She eyed her shoe closet, wondering if she could address Biggie’s comments about Branch or if she should run away.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Princess?” Biggie finally asked.</p><p>She took a deep breath, “Biggie, I’m about to do something pretty crazy.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Crazier then get engaged?” Then when she smiled awkwardly, he gasped, “OH.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m not going to get engaged. Not to Creek, anyways. I’m … I’m going to stand up to my dad in front of everyone,” she gulped, “I might look like a fool out there. I hope this isn’t a mistake, but … I have no other choice.”</p><p>Biggie nodded, looking down and thinking for a moment.</p><p>“Please don’t stop me, or tell my dad,” Poppy interrupted his thoughts, “Please.”</p><p>“Oh Poppy, of course I won’t. It’s just … you remind me of your sweet mother,” he had some tears in his eyes, and he pushed them out of the way, “She would be so, so proud of you right now.”</p><p>Poppy inhaled sharply, “Oh Biggie,” and she dove in to give him a huge hug. Tears streamed down her face, “That’s the best compliment anyone has ever given me.”</p><p>“You’ve earned it,” he smiled as we hugged, “I just hope you’re able to convince your dad to change his mind,” he paused, “Are you sure you can’t stop this before the press conference? There’s no way to handle this privately?”</p><p>She shrugged, “You saw how he reacted. He made up his mind before I even had a chance to argue. So now I have to hit hard, for me. For everything I believe in. So that maybe Branch and I could have a chance.”</p><p>He nodded in agreement, “You do what feels right, and I will support you,” he tapped her on the nose, “Just stop lying to me, ok? I don’t care if you’re off having a rendezvous with your boyfriend, as long as I know where you are and can make sure you’re safe.”</p><p>Poppy blushed a little, “Yes, absolutely Biggie. I’m so sorry for lying.”</p><p>He pushed a tear off from the corner of his eye and nodded, “Oy, now go make your kingdom proud.”</p><p>“Yessir,” she nodded and together they headed out the door to face the world.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The press from a large variety of networks, news organizations, and tabloids started to file into the room. Poppy peered from behind the stage curtain. She could see them taking their seats, pulling out camera equipment and laptops. Some were recording notes and chatting with their peers, excitedly jabbering about their predictions of who would be betrothed to Princess Poppy. Poppy tried her best to not check what the media was saying about her, but her eyes glanced to her phone and she scrolled past predictions from a variety of royalty commentators. Most of them speculated about a variety of her friends. Occasionally Creek was mentioned, as he was a popular bachelor in his own kingdom, and he had been seen visiting the palace quite regularly. Poppy grimaced at the gossip. One report hit a little too close to reality.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be wild if after all those years of being enemies and duking it out, that Princess Poppy and Prince Branch might end up being betrothed? Think about it! The wedding cake incident! They become friends to calm the press! They fall in love, Poppy decides to be the Queen of Roseland Island. Or they fold Trollstopia and Roseland into one kingdom. Can you imagine? They make movies based on those sort of love stories!”</p><p>Poppy gave a small chuckle while reading.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” A voice suddenly popped in her ear. Poppy jumped, completely startled, as she turned to see Creek standing there. He actually looked quite dashing today, to her surprise.</p><p>“Oh,” she blinked back into reality, “Good morning Creek, I was just reading the gossip columns, wanted to see if trolls out there were predicting you as my betrothed.”</p><p>“And?” He waited for an answer, clearly hoping for results revolving around him.</p><p>She phoned in a thumbs up, “Well quite a few wrong guesses in there, but plenty of people predicting you,” she chuckled, “It’s just fun to read through.”</p><p>He straightened his tie and gave a satisfied smile, “Well the trolls out in the world have great taste, I hope I don’t break too many hearts today!”</p><p>“Heh, same with me,” she smiled as she tucked her phone back into her dress pocket.</p><p>He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry you had to break up with your little boyfriend,” he paused as Poppy’s face went as red as her dress, “It’s better this way for all of us.”</p><p>Poppy snapped a little, “How so?”</p><p>Creek was taken aback by her sharp reply, but he snapped back, “Leaving your father to rule this kingdom by himself? Heartbreaking. He did everything for you, and you’d return the favor by betraying him and your kingdom?” Creek eyed her sternly.</p><p>“Who’s to say I would leave the kingdom?” She asked, her voice lowered slightly.</p><p>He eyed her again, narrowing his eyes to dark slits, “Tradition, of course.”</p><p>Poppy adjusted her shoulders, “You should know one thing before you marry me.”</p><p>“What’s that?” He asked with a hint of mockery to his voice.</p><p>“I am anything but traditional,” she said confidently, her hands balling into fists and tightening.</p><p>Before he could retort, King Peppy approached them, “Hello, hello! Good morning my dears, we are going to start the press conference! Let’s not dilly dally any longer. Creek, I speak first, Poppy will then speak and introduce you. Right, sweetie?”</p><p>“That’s right,” she smiled smugly before turning on her heels to follow her dad.</p><p>Creek narrowed his eyes. He knew something was up.</p><p>King Peppy approached the podium, with Poppy off to the side. Poppy’s arms were behind her back as she stood tall, looking dazzling in her fire dress. Photos started to snap like crazy, flashing lights everywhere. Poppy looked out to the audience to see if she could spy anyone or recognize anyone, but the flashes prevented her from recognizing anyone too closely.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, everyone!” King Peppy began, “I’m so honored to have you all here today. This is a momentous occasion, as some of you know, I have spent many years looking for the perfect husband to wed my beautiful daughter.”</p><p>The audience members and press applauded politely. Poppy thought it was a somewhat weird thing to applaud.</p><p>“As some of you might guess, marrying off such a rambunctious princess was not easy,” he gave a fatherly chuckle, and some light laughter could be heard from the crowd. Poppy blinked in disbelief. Was it so hard to believe someone would want to marry her?</p><p>“However, I am most sincerely proud to be talking about her today,” he continued, “Being a Princess is not easy by any means, it requires dedication, commitment,” he paused, “And sacrifice. All things my wonderful daughter has proven to me she is capable of. I am so thrilled to proceed with arranging her betrothal and announcing it all to you.”</p><p>Poppy hesitated. This was it, this was the moment she needed to stop everything and take over. This was where she got to be dramatic and full of fiery, a feminist icon for the ages. Stand up to your father, king of the old ways, and showcase to your people how you will be a new and bold leader that doesn’t take shit from anyone! Even if it is tradition!</p><p>Her heartbeat pounded in her ear as she listened to his words, so full of support and warmth in that moment, but heartbreaking when she really thought about it. For years and years Poppy never really gave this impending moment a second thought. Now it felt like life or death.</p><p>Without waiting for her introduction, Poppy slowly walked out onto the stage and stood next to her father. Her fire gown glowed against the spotlight, sparling and giving her a confident aura. King Peppy stuttered for a moment, freezing as he spotted her.</p><p>“My daughter,” he whispered, “I haven’t -.”</p><p>“Father,” she paused, looking him in the eye, “Please.”</p><p>He hesitated, reading her expression, and immediately knowing what was coming. There would be no wedding, or at least, not the sort of wedding he was planning.</p><p>At that moment, King Peppy had a choice. To defy his daughter and treat her as a prize to be given away, or to let her be the Queen she was meant to be.</p><p>“May I?” She asked after a slightly too long tense moment between them. Cameras were flashing and reporters were holding their breath.</p><p>He nodded, “You may,” and let her have the podium. Princess Poppy took her place, and looked out at the crowd, suddenly realizing this might have been the first time she was properly addressing her people. Perhaps she had done so under bubblier circumstances, possibly introducing some charity or a clothing line, but never something like this.</p><p>“Good morning, everyone, I appreciate all of you being here today,” she started, and looked around. At the corner of her eye in the back of the room, a recognizable stack of hair had just entered. She smiled to herself, an unknown strength filled her up as she took a deep breath. She knew she could do this.</p><p>She continued, “I know you were promised a betrothal today, and there is one, but I will get to that in a moment. I know so many of you have followed my life from the day I was born, and yet, in all that time I feel as though I have barely gotten to know any of you. You, my kingdom, my fellow trolls. I have been your Princess, but I have not been the Princess you deserve. In the last half year or so, I think I’ve started to break through that barrier between all of us. I have pushed myself to be more involved, to understand what it means to be a leader, and to be there for you. At least, I hope that’s how you see me now,” she cleared her throat and looked to the side of the stage. </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Poppy could see King Peppy speaking to a fuming Creek. He was stomping his feet and his voice was starting to raise. “WHAT! How dare, how DARE she! I’ll be speaking to our family lawyers about this! This is disgusting, an absolute disgrace!”</p><p>Muffled noises followed, and she could just barely make out Biggie pushing Creek either out the door or to another room, she wasn’t sure, and she decided it didn’t matter. The press started to mutter amongst themselves with confusion.</p><p>“I’ll be honest with all of you right now, I was about to announce my betrothal, but I have decided that is not what I want with my life,” she paused as many folks throughout the crowd gasped and looked around in shared confusion, “I would like to be a future Queen who has made her own choices, and that starts with finding the right partner. Someone who makes me a better person, as much as I make them a better person. The real love of my life. I think the kingdom deserves that, a love worth admiring instead of one that is forced.”</p><p>She smiled to herself, “But I know you all came here for a betrothal, so in a way, I want you all to know that I am betrothed to this kingdom.” There was an awkward pause of confusion, and she laughed, “What I mean to say, is that, in this silly way, I am committing myself to … myself, and all of you. I vow, with my whole heart, to be the leader you all deserve.”</p><p>Branch stood at the back and gave a small smile, for initially he thought he was going to come in here and burst down the door, declare his love in front of everyone, and possibly even punch Creek in the face. It turns out, perhaps he should have given his future Queen some credit, she was going to find her own way out of this situation.</p><p>“I will be honest as well, that I think I have found the troll I want to spend the rest of my life with,” she smiled as the room burst into chatter. Photos snapping and microphones extending. She gave a small chuckle, “I am going to disappoint you all, I am not confirming that tonight until it has been agreed upon by all parties. I hope it works out, but in the meantime, I ask for your patience and privacy, as you would offer to any other citizen of our great kingdom.”</p><p>She nodded as the gossiping and chatter continued, perhaps she had ignited a flame, but it was nice to throw a spark into the fire. Poppy loved teasing the press, after all.</p><p>“Thank you all for your time and thank you for attending today. There will be no additional questions at this time, but I promise this will not be the last time you hear from me,” she gave a quiet nod and left the podium. Gaggles of press gossip chatter grew louder. Some folks started packing up their bags, while others grumbled and tried to decipher everything that was just said in that baffling half hour.</p><p>“We were promised a wedding, we better get it soon,” one troll complained to another as they left the room. One by one the room started to empty out. Branch wished to make a dash for backstage, but he was aware immediately that making his presence known in front of the media would make Poppy and Branch’s (not well) guarded secret blatantly obvious. As the last of the crowd started to make their way out, Biggie and DJ slid up next to the Prince.</p><p>“So, why did we fly here again?” DJ laughed, ribbing him slightly, “Weren’t you going to make some sort of grand gesture?”</p><p>Branch was still looking in the direction of the podium, he smiled warmly, “She didn’t need me to,” he turned his head to the bodyguards, “I don’t think I’ve ever loved her more, right now.”</p><p>Biggie nudged Branch slightly, “Well then go tell her that.”</p><p>Branch nodded, “I think I shall.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoops this is like my longest chapter?? SO long that I decided to cut it off a little early hahah.<br/>Thank you all for reading, this has been a fun adventure. I THINK we are pretty close to the end. One or two more chapters. Thank you all for the comments and the love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Royal Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A brief NSFW scene is in here - you can avoid it between the X X X X X X X Xs. :)<br/>Enjoy! We're coming close to the end now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy took a moment to herself backstage. She closed her eyes, hearing the arguing family members and staff surrounding her. Royalty is traditional, royalty likes to plan, royalty doesn’t like surprises or cancelling of engagement announcements.</p><p>She took a deep breath, trying to imagine a calmer place by the ocean. Her mind flew to that day with Branch back when they were really becoming friends and initially falling in love. It was really her happy place. She smiled warmly as she imagined Branch next to her, making a joke and whispering something sweet into her ear. The moment felt so real, it was so easy to block out everyone else. Her hand started to feel warm, as the feeling of steady and gentle fingers wrapped around hers and squeezed softly. That was too realistic for her. She blinked her eyes open, back to the reality around her. Everyone was arguing and ignoring her. She turned her head to see him. Prince Branch stood there, holding her hand. He gave an extra squeeze as they made eye contact.</p><p>“Hello,” he whispered, his other hand was squeezed into his pants pocket, “Nice speech you gave out there.”</p><p>A tear escaped her eyes, he instantly dove his hand to push it off her face, “Hey, why the tears?”</p><p>“You’re here,” she whispered back, “I didn’t know you’d be here.”</p><p>He shrugged, “I thought I was going to make some extreme dramatic gesture and interrupt the show and declare my love for you in front of the whole world, but …” he shrugged, “I got here and I realized that wasn’t necessary. The whole world will eventually know, but I know you have things under control, and I am happy to enjoy these private moments with you for as long as I am able.”</p><p>She smiled, pulled his hands up to her lips and kissed them, “Thank you, my Prince.”</p><p>He chuckled, “For what? I haven’t done anything except spend a lot of money to fly here and watch you from the back of a room.”</p><p>“It’s everything, truly,” she smiled, looking him in the eye, “I’m so dang happy to see you, you idiot.”</p><p>“Same,” he laughed, pulling her in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her perfume, pressing his face into the side of her head as his fingers wrapped themselves within her hair, “Same,” he repeated into her hair and gave her an extra tight squeeze.</p><p>“Prince Branch,” a stern voice brought them out of their haze, “Funny running into you here,” the couple pulled apart to see King Peppy was speaking to them.</p><p>Branch interlocked his fingers with Poppy, and stood up proud and tall, “Sir, King Peppy,” they nodded at each other, no one really sure where to go from there. King Peppy’s eyes wandered down to the couple’s hands holding one another.</p><p>“You probably know I had no intentions of approving the two of you to be married,” He started and Branch held up a hand.</p><p>“May I say something?” Branch wished to interject.</p><p>“You may not, yet,” King Peppy frowned as Branch’s lips pressed tightly, “I intended to say … I had no intentions of the two of you being together, primarily because I assumed you hated each other. However, now knowing that these last handful of months, where my daughter has been her happiest and most focused as a future kingdom leader, I have come to a realization. This happened because she became her best, happiest, and most well rounded self when she started to date you. Perhaps I should take that as a good sign that this … partnership … will be a successful one.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Branch said quietly.</p><p>“I do wonder what your plans are. The Princess has dedicated herself, betrothed herself, if you will, to this kingdom,” King Peppy inquired, “How do you feel about that, in regards to your own kingdom’s future?”</p><p>Branch hesitated, eyeing Poppy, before returning to look at Peppy, “I flew here to tell her my plans, actually.”</p><p>“Oh?” Poppy and Peppy looked surprised at the same time, each eyeing Branch with confusion.</p><p>He nodded and cleared his throat, “I have conferred with my family, we all agreed that, should I eventually marry the Princess, I would be happy to give up my throne to my sister, to be Poppy’s Prince Consort. If she will have me, that is.”</p><p>Poppy suddenly gasped, her hand dramatically flying to her mouth, “Branch! Really?!”</p><p>He turned to address her, “I love my kingdom, but I know they will be in excellent hands with Smidge. If you’ll have me, I think we’d be an excellent team here,” he gave her a little smirk.</p><p>“That’s quite a sacrifice,” King Peppy said quietly, “I’m truly impressed,” he paused looking at the two of them, clearly thinking to himself, “I am so sorry I put you both through all of this. I had no idea how deeply dedicated the two are to each other. It’s honestly quite inspiring, and I know if you choose this path, you’ll make amazing leaders some day. Although, I think we can all agree, Princess you have shown yourself to be an excellent leader this morning. Again, I am sorry to have put you all through this.”</p><p>“Thank you, dad,” Poppy said quietly, going in to hug him, “I’m sorry I kept the truth from you for so long. It feels so good to finally have it out there though.”</p><p>A door suddenly SLAMMED open, “What - the - HELL,” an obnoxious voice rang through the air, “Maybe someone could have warned me before declaring my wedding plans cancelled?”</p><p>“Creek,” Poppy started, “I’m sorry this is so disappointing to you, but,” she smirked slightly, “Imagine MY disappointment upon learning I was to be engaged to you!”</p><p>“Excuse me?!” He practically spat at her.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re excused,” Poppy gestured towards the door. King Peppy glared at Poppy briefly, who chuckled nervously. She cleared her throat, “Sorry that was rude of me - please see yourself out.” </p><p>Branch snorted in response, his love for this troll simply grew stronger with every minute that passed.</p><p>“Such a spoiled brat, an awful leader for an entire kingdom,” he turned to look at Branch, “And you. Sleeping around with a Princess who was promised for another, a pathetic slutty look for royalty.”</p><p>“Creek,” Branch crossed his arms firmly, “I believe the Princess told you to leave. Biggie? DJ?” Branch eyed them as they stepped in to intervene.</p><p>DJ chuckled as she blocked off Creek, “You sure you don’t want to get a punch in?” Creek’s eyes went wide.</p><p>Branch cracked his knuckles and Creek gulped. Branch shrugged it off, “Nah, he’s not worth it.”</p><p>Creek gasped, almost even more offended, “I am absolutely worth a punch in the face! How dare you insult me!” The door slammed in his face as Biggie and DJ dragged him out.</p><p>The rest of the royal staff started to disperse and clean everything up. Poppy and her father exchanged glances.</p><p>“I’m heading home, plenty of work to do and some phone calls to make apologizing for this whole mess,” King Peppy sighed, “I love you, Princess. I’ll see you at home.”</p><p>Poppy leaned in to give her dad a hug and watched him leave with the rest of the support staff. Poppy and Branch were now the only ones left, with Biggie and DJ chatting quietly by the door. The Princess pushed a sliver of her hair behind her ear, unsure of what to say, but appreciating the quiet company. He gave her a small grin, waiting for her to speak first.</p><p>“Hey,” she whispered, giving him a small smile, “Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>He nodded back, “Hey I think that’s my line,” he stuffed his hands into his pockets and bumped his hip against hers, “You got any plans today?”</p><p>She giggled and made a mock thinking gesture, like she was really deeply trying to think of her schedule, “I was supposed to get engaged, but you know, I don’t really feel like it. Might save it for another time,” she hummed at him, “You?”</p><p>He snorted a little bit, “I mean I flew out here, so I guess I could at least have lunch,” he moved a bit closer to her, “Perhaps dessert too.”</p><p>She burst out laughing, “Was it your intention to make that suggestive?”</p><p>Branch paused, panicking a little, “I uh … did you want it to be suggestive?” He put a hand to his hair and ran his fingers through it nervously.</p><p>She moved a little closer, not answering initially, her nose grazing his,  her voice instantly lowered, “Maybe.”</p><p>He gave her a seductive smile, and closed the gap between them with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>X X X X X X X X</p><p>They weren’t quite sure how it happened, but in a flash of kissing, licking, touching, they found themselves shoved into another small dark bathroom. Poppy pushed Branch onto a nearby waiting room chair, attacking his neck with passionate sucking. He moaned as she pulled off his pants, tossed them aside to reveal his warm and thick erection, her mouth engulfed him in one swift movement. The licks from her tongue brought shivers all the way through his body. He jerked forward into her mouth, and she let go of him with a satisfying pop. He groaned slightly, a little disappointed and thinking she was done. She grinned at him, lifting up her skirt, she abandoned her stockings and underwear in a flash, positioning herself on top of him. She pressed her hands into his shoulders, as she placed herself at the tip. She leaned into his ear, nibbled on his earlobe before whispering, “Don’t scream, sweetie.” With one forceful move, she pushed him into her. He gasped loudly, her mouth cut him off as she continued her movements, letting her hips roll back and forth. The friction electrifying both of them. She licked his lips, eventually dueling tongues with him, as he heaved everything he had into pleasing her.</p><p>They rocked back and forth, slick and hard and wanting. His hands grasping every inch of her body, pushing her dress top to allow access as she continued to ride him. He lunged his tongue across her chest, licking and sucking recklessly, pressing his lips gently against her as she held her mouth back from screaming. Her back arched, suddenly completely losing control as she let the orgasm zap its way through her entire body.</p><p>X X X X X X X X</p><p> </p><p>They had gotten so solid at the closet quickie, moments later they were cleaned up and back in the general lobby. They’d consider high fiving, if they weren’t sort of embarrassed to realize they could not fool Biggie or DJ. To everyone’s relief, they pretended like nothing had happened.</p><p>“Ready to go to lunch, Princess and Prince?” Biggie eyed them suspiciously and they nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Yeah, pizza!” Poppy declared, “We can get it to go, eat in my library.”</p><p>“Hey Biggie, you better make sure you get someone to disinfect every room after these two leave,” DJ chuckled as they all approached their secure vehicles.</p><p>“DJ!” Branch hissed, mortified, “Not cool!”</p><p>Poppy just blushed deeply, “Sorry, sorry!” She decided to go a little brave, “Can you blame me? Look at this handsome guy!” She elbowed Branch and giggled.</p><p>“Gross,” DJ said simply, gesturing for them to get into the car.</p><p>As they drove around town, Branch looked out the window, admiring the view. The trees were touching the blue sky, the sunlight bouncing off of them in the most illuminating way. Branch sighed happily, “This is such a pretty kingdom,” he whispered, “I hope if you’ll have me, someday, I will take care of it with you.”</p><p>Poppy admired her Prince, her hand reached down and lightly touched his. He glanced back at her with a smile. She nodded quietly, “I would like that, very much.”</p><p>They paused, embracing the moment, just enjoying being near each other.</p><p>“Hey, anyone tell you your dress is on fire?” Branch asked suddenly, smiling to himself.</p><p>Poppy rolled her eyes, “Yeah, what of it? I was trying to show I’m FIERCE! With FASHION and … and fire! I know it’s not the best red to go with my pink skin, but ...”</p><p>Branch leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. She melted and kissed him back.</p><p>DJ and Biggie ignored them through the rest of the car ride to the pizzeria and the palace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Royal Wedding, Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The holiday season was upon the kingdom once again. Snow was softly falling outside Trollstopia, making a perfect winter wonderland. Poppy glanced out the window to see the snow and smiled softly. She was finishing wrapping presents and placing them by the tree, wearing the cutest and coziest little blue and white winter dress. She hummed songs softly to herself as she tied up a bow, thinking of the previous year where her and Branch had spoken over the phone, having traded affectionate little gifts and had no idea how the other truly felt. Things were drastically different this year, they both knew exactly how the other felt, in incredibly specific detail. Poppy would never let Branch doubt her feelings ever again, she had declared, and she knew just the perfect way to show him how she truly felt.</p><p>Biggie poked his head into the room, “Good evening Princess, it appears the guests are starting to arrive.”</p><p>Poppy gasped and bounced up, “Excellent!” She skipped her way into the lobby, “I’m so excited Biggie,” she was practically vibrating, “I know my New Year’s party is usually my favorite, but this one is gonna be the party to end all parties!”</p><p>Biggie chuckled, “I can’t imagine you ending your parties.”</p><p>“True, this is a slight exaggeration on my part, but the enthusiasm still stands,” She smiled sweetly, allowing herself an extra skip in her bounce.</p><p>Biggie figured he knew the reason, “You must be excited to see Prince Branch, I presume?”</p><p>She nodded, “I’m really excited to give him my gift this year,” she giggled and then inhaled sharply, “Woo - I’m excited but also full of anxiety. Never felt that before! Like a sugar rush gone wrong.”</p><p>“You uh, you ok there?” Biggie asked as they came close to the end of the hallway.</p><p>She nodded, “Oh yeah totally. Totally fine,” she squeaked, “Nothing weird about me at all.”</p><p>Biggie eyed her, “Alright, I don’t believe you, but if you need anything you know where to find me.”</p><p>She nodded enthusiastically, poking her head around the corner to see a fairly packed holiday party getting into full swing. A giant tree, fake presents for decoration, miles of food and snacks, a live band performing. Poppy inhaled the sweet scent of sugary cookies, and immediately started to feel more at ease. She wasn’t sure why she was psyching herself out about this.</p><p>She wiggled her arms and legs, trying to stop psyching herself out, and decided to warm up by chatting with her friends. She roamed the floor, greeting her friends and acquaintances, various other royals and world leaders.</p><p>But the jitters wouldn’t quite go away.</p><p>“You ok, Poppy?” A voice suddenly asked her, she jumped, and turned to spot Prince Cooper and Prince D.</p><p>“Oh hey guys!” She greeted them warmly, offering both of them hugs, “I”m fine, just looking for Prince Branch.”</p><p>Cooper nodded enthusiastically, “We saw him, he said he was heading to the balcony over there,” he gestured to the far door. The same balcony where Branch had surprised her with a kiss last New Year’s Eve.</p><p>Poppy blinked in surprise, and warmed up internally, “Thank you Cooper, I should go see him.”</p><p>“Go get your troll,” Prince D winked, as Poppy snorted and blushed. She saluted the two of them and dashed off to the balcony. </p><p>Poppy walked towards the balcony door slowly, taking a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath. The holiday music was booming in the room, but it started to fade to background noise for her. She could see through the foggy glass that a silhouette was standing out on the balcony, overlooking the view and not particularly moving around too much. It appeared no one else was out there, perhaps he was just checking out the snow and reminiscing.</p><p>It was now or never she supposed, as she pushed the door open and took a step outside. The snow was still falling, though a bit lighter, and she instantly squeaked at the icy feeling of the outdoors hitting her.</p><p>Indeed, Prince Branch was looking at the view, leaning against the railing. He turned, startled to spot his girlfriend at the door.</p><p>“Oh, hey Poppy!” His smile could warm a thousand frozen hearts, though Poppy wished in that moment that it literally could warm her. She wrapped her hands around herself, teeth chattering. Branch was embarrassed, “Should we go inside? Sorry, it’s pretty cold out here. I guess I should have come and found you first.”</p><p>“Oh no, no, it’s ok, we don’t need to be inside right away,” she cleared her throat, trying to shake off the cold. Branch smiled and took his jacket off, wrapping it around her shoulders. She let out a shaky sigh, her icy breath floating into the air, “Thank you,” she whispered, “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>He chuckled, “Ah well, I like this balcony. Some memorable things have happened to me right here. Well, two memorable things, and they were both moments with you. Moments that sort of changed my life,” he shrugged, “So I don’t know. I feel like every time I’m here and get a moment alone, I gotta pay my respects to this little balcony, yanno?”</p><p>She smiled, almost forgetting the cold for a moment, “Yeah, I love this balcony too. It’s a special one, for sure.”</p><p>The two of them stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next.</p><p>“Did you want to go inside?” Branch offered.</p><p>She shook her head, “Can we just talk and enjoy the view for a moment?”</p><p>He laughed, “Sure, whatever makes you happy.”</p><p>She smiled as they both went up to the railing and looked out over the kingdom. Branch reached an arm around her and softly put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to him, as a snowflake landed on her nose. He leaned in and gave her a warm kiss. Their lips sending an electrical charge that could keep her warm in the cold for a million years. She sighed into his lips. As he parted, he looked at her sweetly.</p><p>“What did you want to talk about?” His eyebrows raised in slight concern, “Is something wrong? You look a little jittery. Or maybe it’s the cold? Are you sure this can’t be discussed inside?” He gestured to the door.</p><p>She gulped, “Nothing is wrong, I just need a second,” she took a deep breath and turned to fully face him, “My Branch, this has been the best year of my life, ever since we were forced to be friends and ever since we started to date,” she gulped, “I just wanted to take a moment to tell you. I don’t know, you make me so damn happy, you fill my life with joy, and make me laugh. You listen to me, and make me want to be the best troll and best leader I could ever possibly be.”</p><p>He blushed, “Thanks Pops. I feel the same.”</p><p>She nodded, “I have a gift for you,” she reached into her dress pocket, pulling out a small box and handing it to him. He was startled at the gesture, and then relaxed into a smile, taking the box into his hands.</p><p>“A gift, huh?” He opened it up slowly, opening the box carefully to make sure none of the contents fell out. He gasped upon seeing the gift, a ring. He held the box to his heart, in order to get a good look at Poppy.</p><p>“Poppy I -,” he paused, realizing she wasn’t at the height he was expecting. He looked down to see Princess Poppy had gotten on one knee. His hand covered his mouth in shock, “Poppy,” he murmured.</p><p>She smiled, scared and full of hope, “Branch, I love you with all my heart, and I know this isn’t traditional, but nothing in our relationship has been traditional. So - why start now, yanno? Anyways, my point is - will you marry me?”</p><p>Branch smiled, tears started to form at the edge of his eyes, and then he burst into laughter, “Hey before I answer that, could you look in my jacket pocket real fast?”</p><p>Poppy blinked in surprise, “Uh - sure?” Not sure where this was going, she turned to reach to pat down Branch’s jacket pockets. A small box fell out to the ground. Her eyes went wide and she sharply turned her head to look up at Branch, but he was now at her level, on one knee as well.</p><p>He laughed, pushing tears off his face, and taking the box off the ground, pulling it open, “You always beat me to the punchline, I guess. Will you also marry me, Poppy? I promise I’ll marry you, if you marry me.” </p><p>Poppy started to laugh and cry simultaneously, “You gotta answer first, cause I asked first!”</p><p>“Fine! Yes! Of course! Now you!” Branch declared with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>“YES! Me too, about you!” She dove her face into his, giving him a spontaneous and large kiss right on the lips, completely knocking him to the ground. As he crashed, she pulled back briefly to pepper the rest of his face with kisses, “We’re both idiots!”</p><p>“I know, I love that,” Branch hummed, “We should make sure we put these rings on before we drop them.</p><p>Poppy nodded sternly, “Yes, yes, the right thing to do,” she reached for the boxes and held both of them, “Aw Branch, it's so beautiful,” she smiled sweetly at him as she put hers on, “Thank you.”</p><p>He chuckled lightly as he put his on, “I can’t believe you got me first, I suppose I should have known you’d take the nontraditional route,” he leaned forward and kissed her nose. She blushed deeply.</p><p>“I guess we should go inside and tell everyone?” She laughed nervously, “Or I mean, we could wait, but I suspect they’ll figure it out quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, “You know, we’ve kept our secret for quite a while now. I think I feel ready to loudly scream from the rooftops and tell the world.” He reached over to hold her hands and help her into standing up.</p><p>She squeezed his hands tightly, “Me too.”</p><p>He turned and held his arm out, offering it to her, “Ready?”</p><p>Without hesitation, she looped her arm with his, “You bet I am!”</p><p>- - -</p><p>A year and some time later ...</p><p> </p><p>Prince Branch examined his royal military outfit in the mirror, fidgeting with some buttons and trying to smooth his hair together.</p><p>“This feels like deja vu,” a laugh came from behind him. Branch turned around to see Milton, looking sharp as ever in a suit. Milton continued as he placed a hand on Branch’s shoulder, “How you doin’, buddy?”</p><p>“Strangely calm, but simultaneously anxious as hell. I don’t remember, was it like that for you too?” Branch shook out his fingers, “It feels like I’m going to explode into a million pieces,” he paused, “Should I go see a doctor?”</p><p>Milton chuckled, “It sounds reasonably normal to me, I think we all feel a little excited about getting married.”</p><p>Branch bounced a little on the balls of his feet, “You think I’m making the right call here, right?”</p><p>“About Poppy?” Milton was surprised, Branch had never doubted his love for Poppy before.</p><p>Branch gave him a ridiculous look, “No, of course not Poppy. I mean,” he hesitated, “Giving up the Kingdom. I think it’s the right call, it’s just …”</p><p>“Smidge and I won’t break it, I promise,” Milton snickered, and Branch’s face softened slightly.</p><p>“I know, I don’t doubt that. I just feel a little bit of guilt, is all,” he said quietly.</p><p>Milton smiled, “Well never mind those feelings. More importantly - are you ready?”</p><p>Branch gave a big smile in return and replied without hesitation, “I’ve been ready to marry her forever.”</p><p>Milton patted Branch on the back, “That’s all that matters, my friend.”</p><p>A knock came from the door, “May I come in?” Branch and Milton turned to look. They were surprised to find King Peppy at the door. Milton turned to Branch, “Perhaps I should leave this one to you,” he nodded his head and headed out the door, “Good to see you King Peppy, congratulations on this momentous day!”</p><p>King Peppy nodded appreciatively, and waved as Milton left. He turned his head to a twitching Prince Branch, who waved nervously.</p><p>“Calm down, my boy, I’m not here to scold you,” King Peppy walked in further, and gestured to some nearby seats. Branch zipped over to sit down, waiting patiently for his new father-in-law to sit and speak.</p><p>“How are you feeling today?” King Peppy asked politely, his hands resting on his own knees as he eyed his new son-in-law carefully.</p><p>Prince Branch blushed slightly, “A little nervous, but excited,” he smiled sweetly, thinking of his bride in the other room.</p><p>Peppy nodded, “I’m very proud of both of you,” he paused to think for a moment, “I know I wasn’t kind in the beginning, but I hope you will forgive me. I always wanted what was best for Poppy. I thought my way was the best way, but I am thankful I took a step back and let her be in control of her own life.”</p><p>Branch was unsure of what to say, he simply nodded and waited to see if there was more.</p><p>“I would also like to add,” King Peppy continued, “I am very much looking forward to having you as a son-in-law,” he smiled and stood up, walking closer to Branch and offering a hand to shake. Branch immediately stood, shaking the hand gratefully.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir, I am honored to be welcomed into your family, and into your kingdom,” Branch replied, as he noticed a small tear form in King Peppy’s eyes. Peppy pushed the tear out of the way, and nodded.</p><p>“I shall join the others, I will see you soon, my son,” Peppy waved goodbye as he left the room. Branch stood there for a moment, a little bit stunned. He turned to the mirror beside him and tried to smooth out his uniform once again. This time, his smile started to grow, and he sighed peacefully.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Satin and Chenille were helping Poppy into her beautiful slightly pinkish-white wedding gown.</p><p>“I don’t know, something seems just slightly off,” Satin muttered as she walked around Poppy’s dress, “Like it needs one little added thing, I’m not sure what though.”</p><p>Chenille nodded, “I agree. I can’t believe we didn’t spot this problem sooner,” she gave a long sigh, “Is there anything you feel is missing, Princess?”</p><p>Princess Poppy looked at herself in the mirror, smiling and turning to see herself from every angle, “I don’t know girls, it looks lovely to me,” she giggled, “I mean honestly, nothing can bring me down today, you know? I’m just,” she shook her arms and bounced a little bit, “I’m so excited!”</p><p>Satin giggled, “Remember when you would pick out dresses to make Prince Branch jealous? Ah, those were fun times!”</p><p>Chenille nodded, “Oh yes, she was in such denial!” The twins laughed loudly as Poppy put her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Hey now!” She paused, “Man, I can’t even argue that, you’re both right, and it is hilarious,” she laughed, “I’ve always had the strongest feelings for him, whether I wanted to admit it or not. I guess that’s why we’re here today, eh?”</p><p>“Indeed!” Smidge piped in, as she popped the dressing room door open and brought in some pastries, “Hello ladies! Are we ready for the big day?”</p><p>“Hello sister-in-law!” Poppy waved cheerfully from her spot in front of the mirrors. </p><p>Smidge gasped, “Aw Poppy, you look amazing! ALMOST as cute as me on my wedding day. Almost.”</p><p>Poppy laughed and spun around, “That’s fair. Hey Smidge, Satin and Chenille think my dress is missing something. What do you think?” She spun around slowly, showing everything off, “I don’t know what I could be missing.”</p><p>Smidge eyed her carefully, putting the pastries down on a table, “Hmm, I don’t know,” she tapped her fingers on her chin, “Do you have something blue? That’s the thing right - something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?”</p><p>Poppy thought about it, “Well, my veil is old and from my mother’s wedding, the dress is new, I borrowed these shoes. I suppose you’re right, what do I have that’s blue?”</p><p>There came a light knock on the door. Poppy’s eyebrows arched, “Who could that be? No one else is supposed to be here.”</p><p>Smidge yelled, “COME IN!”</p><p>“Actually, you probably don’t want me to,” a voice quietly murmured from behind the door.</p><p>“BRANCH!” Poppy yelped, looking for a place to hide, “You aren’t supposed to see me yet!”</p><p>“I know! I won’t come in! Come to the door,” he yelled back, “I want to give you something.”</p><p>Poppy looked to the others, who all nodded encouragingly, gesturing for her to go stand by the door. The princess bride shrugged and walked cautiously towards the door, “OK, but if you try to take a peek at me, I’m calling the whole thing off!” She snickered slightly, leaning up against the door.</p><p>Branch smiled as he leaned against the door on the other side, “I won’t. Although I promise you, I want more than anything to look at you right now,” he chuckled, “I guess we’ll keep some traditions, right?”</p><p>She nodded, though upon realizing he couldn’t see her, added, “”Yes, I suppose so. What did you want to give me?”</p><p>“Let me slightly open the door, ok?” He whispered back.</p><p>“Ok, but if this is a trick, I’m smashing the door in your face, my love,” she teased. The door opened just a crack, and a little pink box was pushed inside, before instantly shutting again. Poppy was surprised to see the little gift, she picked the box up and examined it, “What’s this?”</p><p>“A gift,” he replied, face still pressed against the door so he could speak to her, “I should have given it to you sooner, but it was finally made. You can wear it if you’d like, though it’s ok if you don’t, of course. I just want you to know how much I like you.”</p><p>She smiled, “I suspected that you liked me, since you agreed to marry me.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you decided to propose to me first, totally unfair,” he replied jokingly, “Go ahead and open it.”</p><p>Poppy nodded, though he couldn’t see, and snapped the box open with a loud click. She gasped quietly, taking the object out and fiddling with it, “It’s perfect, Branch.”</p><p>“You like it?” He asked hopefully.</p><p>It was a blue locket necklace with a gold trim. She snapped the locket open and burst out laughing, “You put our wedding cake fiasco front page of the newspaper photo in a LOCKET?” She laughed so hard she nearly fell over from cackling, holding her stomach, “This is AMAZING.”</p><p>Branch smiled and laughed at her response, “I didn’t think you’d like it that much, so that’s nice.”</p><p>“I’m wearing it. I needed something blue for the wedding, this is perfect!” She instantly put the box down and wrapped the necklace around her neck, “You always know just what to do.”</p><p>He smiled, wishing he could see her in that moment, “I love you, Princess.”</p><p>“Oh! I have a gift for you too!” She squeaked, quickly running to her purse and digging through her bag. Branch waited patiently for her footsteps to return. The door opened slightly, and he could see a little box push out in return. The door slammed shut and he could hear her giggle, it warmed his heart immediately. </p><p>He took the simple box in his hands and examined it. </p><p>“What is this?” He asked as he started to open it.</p><p>“Open it and find out, duh!” She snipped back sweetly.</p><p>“I am, I am!” He grinned and glanced at the door, opening it he immediately smiled, “Oh, Poppy.”</p><p>Inside is a framed photo, the same one in Poppy’s locket, the two of them falling into the cake. The fall that changed their lives. Branch burst into laughter, “This is sort of like a gift jinx, isn’t it?”</p><p>Poppy giggled in return, “I guess so.” They both pressed their heads up against the door, listening to the other laugh on the opposite side.</p><p>“I’m really excited to marry you, Poppy,” Branch’s smile could be felt through the door. Poppy smiled back, taking a deep breath and enjoying the little moment, even though they could not see each other.</p><p>“I’m excited to marry you too, Branch,” she whispered back, “Honestly excited for the rest of our lives. I can’t imagine running a kingdom with anyone else.”</p><p>Branch took a serious turn, “I hope we don’t break the kingdom,” before letting out a laugh. She laughed in response.</p><p>“I need to finish getting ready for today. I’ll see you soon, alright?” She blew a kiss through the door, and he melted.</p><p>“Yes’m. I’ll see you soon, my bride,” and he sent a kiss back.</p><p>Poppy floated back to her friends, who all giggled as they looked at the lovesick princess.</p><p>“What did he give you?” Satin asked, practically bouncing.</p><p>“My something blue,” she beamed, pointing to the necklace she was wearing. The others gasped with delight as they leaned in to get a closer look.</p><p>“So romantic,” Chenille gushed, holding her hands to her heart, “Someone find me a prince to marry - quickly!” </p><p>Satin giggled and lightly shoved her twin sister, “Keep dreamin, girl!”</p><p>“Hey you never know,” Smidge pointed out, “Plenty of princes at this party. Have your pick of an eligible prince!”</p><p>The girls all chattered excitedly, gossiping about who was attending the wedding and who was especially hot and eligible. Poppy started to fade out of the conversation, thinking about her new husband. She looked in the mirror and saw herself. A Princess, a wife, but most importantly - a leader. She looked in the mirror and touched her locket lightly.</p><p>“I’m ready,” she whispered to no one but herself. She took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling, thinking of her mother and the family that couldn’t be there, “Thank you,” she whispered again.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Everyone cheered as the bride and groom kissed. Branch swung Poppy around to dip her dramatically, as Poppy let out a joyful laugh and kissed her new husband. The music swelled and they walked hand in hand back down the aisle. Family and friends were crying and applauding, some were even hugging each other.</p><p>Branch hummed and twirled Poppy mid aisle. Twirling and twirling, the night moved so fast they could barely hang on. Suddenly the two of them were enjoying their first dance. They twirled and laughed as their friends cheered them on.</p><p>Poppy smiled warmly at Branch, “Remember when we angrily danced at your sister’s wedding? I bet there’s a photo of that somewhere.”</p><p>Branch laughed, “That’s what you’re thinking of right now?”</p><p>“You BET I’m thinking of the start of our relationship! Isn’t that what our marriage is all about?” She grinned, “Like all the articles say - friend rivals, to friends, to lovers! The romance of the century, something like that, I could be paraphrasing, but I don’t think I’m wrong.”</p><p>“You’re never wrong,” Branch paused, “My grandma and all the guys at the bachelor party told me that was a crucial thing to say to you - a lot,” he winked.</p><p>Poppy spun into his arms, and spun back again, “Well that’s very accurate of them,” she sighed, “Hmm, my husband, Prince Consort Branch. Such a nice ring to it.”</p><p>He snorted, “My wife - future Queen Poppy,” he leaned in and gave her a kiss, “I could get used to that,” his eyes lit up, “Hey so, are we going to fall into the wedding cake to recreate that night?”</p><p>“What! Dude, those cakes are expensive,” she narrowed her eyes, “I’ll shove some in your face though, if you want to relive the moment.”</p><p>“Only if you also shove it into your hair, so it’s all accurate!” He smiled.</p><p>Poppy took a deep breath, “I say this with all the love in my heart - if you touch this hair with cake, I will kill you.”</p><p>“Fair,” he nodded, “Can we save a slice so I can be naughty with you and that cake later tonight?”</p><p>She grinned, “Ok, I don’t mind that.” They leaned in for another kiss as the audience applauded.</p><p>The night went on perfectly, with no wedding cake fiascos nor international incidents to be witnessed. Everyone danced, and partied late into the night. As the lights started to dim, and the trolls started to leave, Poppy and Branch continued their dance, eyes never leaving one another, setting the tone for the rest of their lives.</p><p>And they lived happily ever after.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for joining me on this adventure!! It's been a wonderful time between all the lovely comments and fan art. You are all great, and I really appreciate all the support!</p><p>There might be a bonus chapter added too, we'll see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. BONUS: A Royal Screwing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOL this BONUS chapter is the 100% NSFW honeymoon chapter.</p><p>ENJOY.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>X X X X X X X X X X X</p><p>Princess Poppy pushed her new husband onto the gloriously soft pillows of their vacation home bed. She pinned him down, lips diving into his neck, as he let out a joyous moan. She grinned into his skin and allowed her fingers to roam his chest, finding the buttons and struggling to gracefully unbutton them from captivity.</p><p>“Don’t break the shirt, Princess,” he snickered from beneath her, “I know you’re excited to free me, but there’s no rush. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Poppy popped back up to look her Prince in the eyes. The light from the nearby window glimmered a reflection, as he looked at her with all the love in his heart. He softly bit his lip and repeated, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m yours, forever, and you are mine.”</p><p>Her heart filled upon hearing his words, she leaned in to nuzzle her nose against his, and murmured, “My Prince,” before giving him a soft kiss. She let his lips linger, enjoying his taste before murmuring, “Forgive me, I just can’t help myself,” she giggled, leaning in to nibble his ear. She teased a little bit of her tongue, moving back to his neck and winning a satisfied moan from his lips. She settled herself down into his lap, greeted by his thick and hard length below. She rocked her hips deliciously slow across him, and this time let out a gasp she had no idea she was holding onto, “Fuck,” she hissed between her teeth, “I underestimated how badly I need you,” she gave a hoarse laugh as he bit his lip from the friction. He let out an uncontrollable shudder, and gasped. Poppy giggled slightly, enjoying the reactions she was receiving, “I know what we can do first …”</p><p>“Everything?” He joked, before his breath hitched as she crawled back down his chest to free his length from his pants and boxers, “Oh!”</p><p>“What, did you not expect I’d give you some personal attention first?” She smirked deviously as she pulled his pants down, immediately licking him slowly and swallowing him entirely. He jerked his hips and thrusted into her from the shock.</p><p>“Whoa whoa, wait, hold on!” He gasped, leaning forward and reaching his hand to softly caress the side of her face, “That’s not fair.”</p><p>She brought her head up with a pop of her lips, still not moving too far, she poked her tongue out and swirled it around his tip, eliciting another groan, “What’s not fair? Did I suggest we’d be fair tonight, my love? I don’t think so.”</p><p>He reached out to stop her again, “Let me - please let me help too,” he winked, pulling her forward into a kiss. </p><p>She realized what he meant and grinned, “That can be arranged,” she broke their kiss and shifted around, facing her rear into his face while she continued to focus on him. He admired his view and let out a long and slow lick across her entire sensitive spot. She sighed deeply and continued to suck and lick his length with slow and measured licks. She kissed him all over, her tongue explored, as she cradled him in her hands, softly massaging as she swallowed him whole. Her mouth moved expertly as he jerked into her mouth.</p><p>He meanwhile, worshiped her with his lips, finding the spots that made her pause to react, let out a hip thrust or moan. He swirled his tongue, over and over, until his lips were dripping. His tongue thrust in and out, eventually replacing it with a thick finger. He pumped into her, focusing his lips on her most sensitive bundle. Pressure, wet, lick, slurp, long stroke. His finger went faster, eventually followed by a second. She paused to pull her mouth off of him and let out a loud cry of joy, doing her best to rock her hips against him while keeping her dedicated focus. </p><p>Their movements sped up, increasing with their own passion. He swirled his fingers, reaching up to cup her ass in his hand and push himself deeper into her. He moved with such vigor, increasing the pressure, repeating the movements that gave him the response he desired. Wet, passionate, and hungry. She finally couldn’t stand it anymore, she took her mouth off of him and let out another loud cry, her entire body rolling violently into an orgasm. He sped up even more to match her, help her ride it out. She gasped and moaned and rocked into his face as she grasped onto his legs. Tears fell from her eyes, she blurted out unintelligible words and heaved above him. She slowly moved off him, as he lapped her up. Leaving a kiss on her most sensitive spot. She turned around and lunged into his mouth, aggressively attacking at his lips with all the energy she could muster. Immediately settling her ready hips above him, he rocked himself into her, fitting perfectly. She moaned and chanted his name as she sat above him, rocking her hips into this delicious ride. She sat up, he reached forward to softly touch her breasts, as they bounced in front of him. His hand softly caressing her nipple as she bounced, groaned, and shouted with joy.</p><p>He gasped, rolling through his own orgasm, bright lights flashing in his eyes. He yelled her name and they collapsed on each other. Breathing heavy and touching softly and letting out small chuckles as they nuzzled each other. They kissed, softly, with so much love. She pushed spare hair off his sweaty brow, kissing his forehead. She eventually rolled off and he helped clean her up.</p><p>She finally snuggled into his chest as they both calmed down and caught their breath. Prince Branch let his head lay softly against the pillows, while Princess Poppy used his chest. He breathed deeply, and she listened to his heartbeat.</p><p>“Damn I can’t believe I used to think you were the worst,” Poppy chuckled, “I guess you proved me wrong, eh?”</p><p>“You always liked me,” he shrugged and smiled down at her, “You just eventually accepted that.”</p><p>“Sure handsome, whatever you say,” she yawned, “And I sooo bet you always liked me, hah!”</p><p>He smiled warmly, “I always did. Always will. Loved you at first sight, I just never expected you to love me back.”</p><p>She poked her head up to look at him, “Hey well would you look at that, now we’re married!”</p><p>He laughed, “Indeed we are,” he held out his hand with his ring, “Best decision of my life, besides pushing you into that cake. Or, was it you pushing me?”</p><p>“Does it even matter?” She snorted, “That stupid cake changed our lives. I don’t even remember what flavor it was.”</p><p>“Whatever it was, didn’t taste as great as you,” he burst out laughing as she playfully shoved at him.</p><p>“You’re so weird,” she muttered, “I’m so sleepy,” she yawned. He yawned in return.</p><p>“I love you, my Princess,” he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.</p><p>“I love ya, Prince,” she grinned, hugging him tighter.</p><p>The two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms, like they would for the rest of their lives.</p><p>And they lived happily ever after.</p><p>The end.</p><p>X X X X X X X X X X X</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>